Midnight Angel
by Schuylera
Summary: Bumi rasanya terlalu sempit, bila segala sesuatunya hanya berputar dan bertumpu di London —Rated T semi M. 19th Century, Historical romance. SasuSaku
1. Prolog

_Rate bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu. Happy reading!_

* * *

 **A Historical Romance**

 **.**

 **Midnight Angel**

 **Schuylera**

 **.**

 **Naruto**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

.

 _I don't gain any material profit from this fiction._

.

 _ **London, 19th Century.**_

"Dia pucat sekali."

"Hn, juga sangat kurus. Pipinya terlalu tirus sehingga hidungnya terlihat runcing."

"Tapi rambutnya unik dan lembut. Aku baru pertama kali melihat jenis rambut seperti ini."

"Apa itu? Tanda di dahinya. Sepertinya aku pernah melihat seseorang dengan tanda segel seperti ini."

"Hentikan itu, Itachi. Jangan asal menyentuh kepala orang lain."

Sayup-sayup Sakura bisa mendengar beberapa orang berbeda gender berbicara di seklilingnya. Dia juga merasakan seseorang menyentuh dahinya dengan pelan. Perlahan dia mulai membuka matanya, membiarkan manik hijau segarnya menyapa dunia.

"Ah, lihat. Dia sudah sadar." Seseorang kembali berucap. Seorang perempuan bersuara lembut. "Matanya…indah sekali."

Sakura membuka mulut, tapi tak ada satu patah kata pun yang terucap. Tenggorokannya terlalu sakit untuk mengeluarkan suara sementara matanya masih menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya luar.

"Sepertinya dia haus. Itachi, ambilkan segelas air yang ada di atas meja nakas." Suara lembut wanita itu bergema lagi.

Sakura tidak ingat yang sedang –dan sudah terjadi– padanya. Kepalanya terasa pening dan sekujur tubuhnya terasa ngilu. Kemungkinan dirinya sudah dalam posisi berbaring tanpa gerakan dalam waktu yang cukup lama sehingga sendinya begitu kaku dan nyeri saat digerakkan.

Seorang pemuda kemudian datang dengan nampan berisi segelas air dan juga mangkuk yang entah apa isinya dan memberikannya pada wanita yang duduk tepat di samping ranjang yang sedang ditempatinya ini. Sakura berspekulasi bahwa itu adalah bubur –atau makanan hangat lainnya–. Kepulan asap masih menari-nari diudara, menandakan makanan di dalam mangkuk tersebut masih dalam kondisi yang baru matang.

Wanita itu mengambil gelas yang disodorkan kemudian membantu Sakura untuk minum. Dia yang masih belum bisa beradaptasi dengan tubuhnya sendiri kemudian tersedak karena air yang membasahi tenggorokannya.

Seolah mengerti keadaan gadis asing tersebut, wanita paruh baya itu segera meminta sendok pada pemuda yang tadi dia panggil Itachi. Detik selanjutnya dia kembali mencoba menjejali Sakura dengan sendok berisi air. Pelan, Sakura menyesapnya meskipun tenggorokkannya terasa perih.

Beberapa saat terlewat dengan Sakura yang telah selesai minum. Wanita paruh baya itu mengerti dan memberikan gelas air itu yang langsung diraih oleh anggota lain. Senyum ramah tercetak jelas diparas ayu wanita bersurai hitam itu.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanyanya. "Sudah hampir seminggu kau tidak sadarkan diri. Kami bahkan mengira kau sekarat."

Sakura memperhatikan satu per satu orang-orang asing itu, tidak langsung menjawab. Mereka mempunyai bentuk wajah, mata, rambut yang serupa. Terutama dua orang pemuda yang sedang bersandar pada tembok. Mereka bagaikan pinang dibelah dua. Parasnya bisa dibilang melebihi rata-rata pria tampan yang sering dia lihat. Hanya saja, satu pemuda dengan model rambut aneh terlihat begitu dingin dan misterius. Ekspresinya tak terbaca. Berbeda dengan pemuda satunya yang berkuncir. Dia terlihat lebih ramah.

Lalu pandangannya beralih lagi pada pria paruh baya disebelah wanita cantik tadi. Perawakannya tegas, senada dengan bentuk wajah dan juga tatapannya. Tipe orang yang tidak suka dibantah dan taat pada peraturan. Dia sangat mirip dengan pemuda berkuncir dibelakangnya.

Setelah puas mengeksplorasi setiap detil pahatan Tuhan disekelilingnya itu, Sakura menatap wanita cantik yang memandangnya dengan sisi keibuan. Sakura menyukai tatapan itu, menghangatkan. Jika diperhatikan, wanita ini sangat mirip dengan pemuda dingin di sebelah sana.

"Aku.." Sakura mencoba berbicara, tapi hanya erangan yang mampu keluar dari sana.

Wanita itu tersenyum padanya, walaupun keningnya dipenuhi kerutan cemas. Dia terlihat paham dengan keadaan Sakura sekarang sehingga dia tidak bertanya sesuatu yang terlalu berat. "Siapa namamu, anak manis?"

Sakura mendengar suara wanita itu sangat mirip dengan ibunya. Begitu lembut dan menenangkan. Tapi meskipun begitu, Sakura tidak bisa memberitahu identitas aslinya.

"Hyacinth." dustanya.

"Ku kira aku baru saja mendengar nama bunga. Tapi itu terdengar cantik, cocok untuk rambut dan juga parasmu." Ujarnya manis. "Namaku Uchiha Mikoto, dan ini adalah suami beserta anak-anakku."

Jadi, wanita cantik ini bernama Uchiha Mikoto. Sakura tersenyum tipis.

"Di mana aku?"

"Di kediaman Uchiha. Salah satu anakku menemukanmu tergeletak di sebuah gang kumuh saat hujan deras dimalam hari dan membawamu kemari." Jelas Mikoto sambil melirik ke arah pemuda yang sedang menatap datar ke arah lain. Tampak tidak tertarik dengan perbincangan mereka. Tapi Sakura tidak peduli.

"Apakah ... aku sedang berada di Jerman?" tidak, nampaknya tidak. Orang Jerman jarang sekali memiliki rambut dan mata berwarna hitam. Mayoritas penduduknya berhelai pirang dan bermata biru meskipun aura dingin memang menyelimuti mereka berempat, terutama para pria. Lagipula, bahasa Inggris mereka sangat fasih dan tak terdengar logat khas Jerman.

Mikoto menggeleng anggun. "Tidak, kau sedang di Inggris. London lebih tepatnya."

Sakura kemudian mencoba untuk bangkit dari tempatnya, tapi sendinya langsung berteriak dan memaksanya untuk kembali berbaring. Setitik air mata terlihat dipelupuk matanya menahan pedih pada setiap jengkal tubuhnya. Sakura amat sangat tersiksa.

Seorang pemuda yang dia ingat bernama Itachi tadi dengan hati-hati mengangkat bahunya dan menjejalkan bantal di belakang punggung Sakura atas perintah ibunya. Sakura mengerang protes saat Itachi melakukannya. Tentu saja hal itu sangat menyakitkan untuknya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, setelah Sakura bersusah payah menyamankan posisi tubuhnya dan mulai terbiasa dengan rasa sakit yang menyerang seluruh persendiannya, Mikoto berdiri dengan kedua tangan yang saling bertautan di depan tubuhnya yang berbalut gaun _off shoulder._ Sakura baru menyadari jika wanita ini benar-benar sangat cantik. Baik luar maupun dalam. Dari penampilan serta tutur katanya, sepertinya dia merupakan bangsawan di sini.

"Sebaiknya kau beristirahat. Kami tidak akan menganggumu saat ini. Makanlah bubur itu selagi hangat, jangan biarkan tubuhmu terus kaku seperti ini. Nanti sore salah satu pelayan kami akan membantumu untuk bergerak agar sirkulasi darahmu membaik." Tukas Mikoto ramah sebelum berbalik dan berjalan diikuti oleh ketiga pria di sana. Pemuda yang belum dia ketahui namanya itu melirik datar untuk sejenak, sedangkan Itachi tersenyum tipis dan ramah lalu kemudian mereka hilang dibalik pintu.

Sakura menghela nafas singkat. Berusaha mengingat apa yang sudah dilewatinya sampai dia berada di London. Bayang-bayang samar menghampiri ingatannya. Memaksanya menggali kepingan memori sebelum dia pingsan dan berakhir di kediaman megah ini.

 _"Sialan.. jangan lari kau! Cepat kembali atau kau akan menyesal karena telah dilahirkan di muka bumi ini! Dasar wanita jalang tidak tahu diuntung!" Sakura tak memperdulikannya. Dia terus berlari sembari mengangkat gaun roknya yang berat._

 _Tanpa menoleh dan tak tahu ke mana dia akan melangkah, Sakura akhirnya sampai pada sebuah pelabuhan dengan sebuah kapal besar yang berlabuh. Diperhatikannya sekeliling yang sepi, Sakura menyelinap masuk di dek barang, meringkuk di pojokan tergelap sehingga tak satupun orang yang menyadari keberadaannya._

 _Seharusnya ini tak terjadi padanya. Sakura kabur dari istananya karena tak mau menerima pinangan dari seorang pangeran di sana kini harus terombang-ambing bagaikan rakyat jelata yang sering dia lihat di setiap sudut kota. Pria tadi adalah pengawal dari pangeran yang memaksanya menerima pinangannya. Sakura jelas tak ingin tertangkap dan harus menikah dengan orang yang tidak disukainya. Terlebih, kata-kata pengawal tersebut sama sekali tak bisa dimaafkan. Memanggil seorang bangsawan dengan kasar tentunya sudah berada diluar batas kewajaran._

 _Dia seorang putri dari bangsawan yang memiliki dua puluh estat, diperlakukan istimewa oleh setiap orang, kini tak berdaya di dalam sebuah kapal._

 _Berhari-hari terlewat tanpa Sakura beranjak dari tempatnya. Dia kelaparan, tubuhnya sangat lemas dan dia tidak punya tenaga lagi untuk berjalan lebih jauh dari ini. Kemudian dia merasakan hawa keberadaan orang lain yang masuk ke dek ini. Terdengar suara seseorang yang memerintah untuk mengangkut barang-barang di sini untuk dibawa keluar. Sakura seketika meningkatkan kewaspadaannya meskipun dirinya sudah gemetar dan lemas akibat kelaparan._

 _Malam itu, di tengah hujan deras, akhirnya Sakura berhasil menyelinap keluar dari kapal tersebut dan kembali berlari dengan segenap tenaganya yang tersisa. Bobot gaun yang dikenakannya semakin membuat dirinya tak kuasa menahan getaran pada tubuhnya, hingga akhirnya dia tumbang di sebuah gang kumuh. Membiarkan hewan tetesan air menghujani tubuhnya yang sudah sangat pucat._

Kepalanya terasa pening setelah dia mengingat semuanya. Putaran kejadian tadi membuatnya perutnya mual. Alasan mengapa dia kabur rasanya sudah jelas. Dan kini adalah waktu baginya untuk menanggalkan semua asset kebangsawanan yang dimilikinya dan memulai hidup baru di London.

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

/This chapter has been edited/

Satu fiksi abad 19 yang udah lamaaaaa banget ga terealisasikan karena masih minimnya pengetahuan seputar Eropa pas abad segitu. Kayaknya sih ini bakalan jadi projek panjang dan menguras waktu karena saya harus terus cari informasi supaya ga ada kesalahan dalam penempatan gelar kebangsawanannya dan juga tiap-tiap tempat yang nantinya akan digunakan didalam fiksi ini.

Chapter 2 nanti agak lama, seperti biasa. Banyak kegiatan RL yang penting dan mendesak, jadi harap maklum kalau ngaret hshsh.

 **Sign,**

 **Schuylera**


	2. First Conversation

_Sang emerald hanya menatap dinding yang menyaksikan wajah tenangnya yang sangat jauh berkebalikan dengan keadaan hatinya. Bagaikan topeng sempurna yang dia kenakan, ekspresi tersebut berhasil membuat kedua orang tuanya menganggap kalau dia menerima perjodohan ini._

 _Tapi masalah hati, Sakura sangat meragu._

 _Sakura tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa ia setenang ini. Didikan keluarga bangsawan yang begitu penuh akan kebohongan berhasil membuat wajah lainnya semakin melekat, menutupi wajah asli yang begitu sendu._

 _Semua suara yang ada disekelilingnya perlahan mengecil, lalu menghilang ditelan pikirannya. Berbagai kemelut berkecamuk meminta dirinya untuk terus berpikir dan menentang perjodohan ini. Pun hatinya tak tenang, berteriak sekeras mungkin dan menyebabkan dadanya terasa sangat sesak, menolak seluruh udara yang dia hirup banyak-banyak. Sakura bersyukur ia masih bisa mempertahankan wajah tenangnya, atau mungkin memang dia berhasil mengendalikan diri. Yang terpenting dari semua itu, Sakura hanya ingin orang tuanya mengerti bila perjodohan ini sama sekali tidak ia inginkan._

 _Bila memang rangkaian kata tak lagi ampuh meluluhkan segala perintah yang mutlak, Sakura bertekat bulat untuk terlepas dari semua itu dengan kekuatannya sendiri. Berkelana diluar sana pasti bisa merubah hidupnya._

 _Namun Sakura tak pernah tahu, bila takdir lain telah menunggu di perbatasan gerbang Bristleton House._

 **Midnight Angel**

 **Chapter 2**

.

 _Bila terkurung dalam sangkar ini merupakan sebuah takdir, maka aku akan berusaha mengubah takdir tersebut untuk bebas dan menyapa dunia_

.

Pagi yang cerah menjadi pembuka dihari Minggu dimana orang-orang sudah mulai beraktivitas jauh sebelum matahari terbit.

Sakura membuka matanya saat cahaya matahari menyelinap dari sela-sela gorden tebal yang terbuka. Ia menggeliat kecil sebelum kemudian menyesal karena rasa nyeri disekitar sendinya masih cukup tajam terasa. Kelopak matanya mengerjap beberapa kali dan perlahan ia mulai membangunkan diri dari posisinya sekarang.

"Badanku.." ia meringis. Meski tak sesakit kemarin, tetap saja rasanya membuat Sakura sulit beraktivitas normal.

Sebuah ketukan pintu mengalihkan perhatian Sakura dari rasa sakitnya. Ia menggumam menyuruh sang pengetuk untuk membuka pintunya dan nampaklah seorang gadis membungkuk hormat padanya dalam balutan pakaian khas pelayan.

"Maaf membangunkan Anda, Mrs. Hyacinth. Tapi Saya diperintahkan oleh Lady Rottingdam untuk menyiapkan semua keperluan Anda,"

Sakura menautkan alis. "Lady Rottingdam?" oh, sungguh, Sakura sama sekali tidak tahu siapa dia.

Gadis tersebut hanya tersenyum tipis seolah memaklumi ketidaktahuan Sakura yang terlihat jelas dari raut wajahnya. "Benar. Lady Rottingdam adalah Uchiha Mikoto, istri dari _Duke of Rottingdam_ , Uchiha Fugaku. Saya yakin Anda sudah bertemu dengan beliau kemarin."

Ah, ya. Sakura tahu sekarang. Wanita anggun dengan rambut hitam kelam dan paras cantik kemarin ternyata adalah seorang _Duchess_ —Sakura pernah mendengar sedikit informasi tentang keluarga ini dan cukup bersyukur ia belum terjun dalam debut pertamanya. Karena bila sudah, kemungkinan rahasianya terbongkar akan lebih besar. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti serta tersenyum pada gadis itu sebagai balasan atas informasi tadi.

"Ya. Aku sudah bertemu dengannya," sahut Sakura pelan. "Terima kasih untuk bantuannya.. bagaimana aku memanggilmu?" tanyanya saat sadar ia belum tahu nama gadis tersebut.

"Ah, maaf Saya belum memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Edryss. Saya yang akan melayani keperluan Anda selama di sini."

Melayani? Dirinya belum sehari di sini, tak ada identitas apapun yang meyakinkan bila dia adalah orang baik-baik namun sang Lady tampaknya begitu percaya bahwa ia tidaklah buruk. Entah apakah Sakura harus bersyukur untuk itu.

Mengangguk kecil, Sakura angkat bicara dengan ekspresi tak enak, "Baiklah, Edryss. Kalau tidak keberatan, bisakah kau membantuku berjalan sampai tubuhku sembuh?"

Edryss lantas tersenyum dan berjalan menuju gadis muda itu.

"Dengan senang hati, Miss."

.

.

.

Satu jam berlalu cepat, kini Sakura telah rapi dengan sebuah gaun satin sederhana berwarna pastel dan tatanan rambut rumahan. Ia sengaja meminta Edryss untuk memilihkan pakaian yang biasa saja agar lekuk tubuhnya tak terlihat —gadis bangsawan cenderung memiliki tulang yang khas dan Sakura merasa sangat yakin Lady Rottingdam memiliki mata yang tajam unduk sekedar menyadarinya— walau ia merasa tak enak karena —mungkin saja— ia seperti memerintah.

"Apakah terlalu ketat, Mrs. Hyacinth?"

Sakura menggeleng sebagai tanda kekangan pada gaunnya cukup.

"Hm, Anda memiliki kulit halus dan struktur tulang yang sangat bagus," tiba-tiba saja Edryss menggumam cukup keras disela aktivitasnya, Sakura sedikit menegang. "Dan tata bicaramu juga berbeda dari kalangan bawah. Apakah Anda seorang bangsawan?"

Sakura terkekeh canggung. Edryss begitu blak-blakkan terhadap orang baru. Namun, Ia tidak menyangkal bahwa pengamatan Edryss sangat baik untuk ukuran pelayan. Ia pasti sering membenahi pakaian Lady Rottingdam hingga matanya begitu jeli.

"Mana mungkin," Sakura melirik Edryss sambil mengusahakan nada bicaranya tetap normal. "Aku hanyalah anak dari seorang peternak kuda kalangan menengah. Tapi aku selalu menjaga tubuhku agar tetap ideal. Kau tahu, kan, gadis-gadis desa sering memimpikan menikah dengan pria-pria bangsawan."

Edryss menganggu-angguk. Wajahnya terlihat berseri mendengar penjelasan Sakura. "Ah! Anda benar sekali. Saya juga berpikir demikian walaupun, yah, sepertinya cukup mustahil untuk pelayan sepertiku."

"Tidak ada yang mustahil," ia menyemangati. "Aku mendoakanmu yang terbaik."

Gadis berambut hitam tersebut tertawa kecil dan berterima kasih pada Sakura atas dukungannya dan tentu saja, Sakura merasa lega karena topik sensitif ini bisa selesai dengan cepat tanpa ia harus berbohong lebih banyak.

Untunglah, Edryss termasuk mudah terdistraksi.

Saat ia tengah mematut diri di depan cermin sementara Edryss mengikat tali gaunnya di belakang sana untuk sentuhan terakhir, ia kembali dirundung bayang-bayang perjodohan yang telah direncanakan matang-matang oleh orang tuanya. Rasanya mengerikan diminta menikahi seseorang yang belum diketahui, lebih-lebih tujuannya hanya untuk mempertahankan reputasi —yang sayangnya Sakura tak terbuai oleh semua itu. Sejujurnya, Ia tidak benar-benar buta akan identitas pria tersebut, setidaknya ia tahu bahwa calonnya adalah seorang _Earl_ yang bijak dalam mengakses seluruh asetnya dan Emily /pelayan pribadinya di Bristleton/ mengatakan paras pria yang biasa dipanggil Gaara itu tidak bisa dianggap remeh. Tapi apapun penilaian orang lain, Sakura tidak mau membiarkan hidupnya dihabiskan sebagai istri dari orang yang tidak dicintainya. Semudah itu dan sayangnya terlalu sulit bagi orang tuanya untuk mengerti.

Dan karena ia masih belum cukup berani menentang, Ia lebih memilih pergi dan berharap pada Tuhan agar sang _Marquis_ membuka pikirannya.

Sekali lagi, untuk memantapkan dirinya menjumpai kehidupan baru, ia menutup emeraldnya sekian detik lalu membukanya untuk menatap masa depan lebih tegas. Sebab, yah, dia harus.

"Sudah selesai," Edyrss berucap.

Tubuhnya bergerak memutar ke kanan dan kiri. Ini sempurna.

Sakura tersenyum puas.

"Apakah aku harus banyak berterima kasih karena kau banyak membantuku hari ini?" Gaun ini indah dalam seleranya meski sederhana. ia sangat menyukainya. "Tapi terima kasih, Edryss."

"Ini tugasku," Gadis tersebut hanya terkekeh manis. "Setelah ini Anda diminta untuk bergabung di ruang makan. Satu menit lalu His dan Her Grace sudah berada di sana."

Oke, mungkin akan ada konversasi dimana dirinya akan ditanyai berbagai pertanyaan tentang latar belakangnya sebelum terdampar —semacam interogasi. Tapi rasanya, ini akan berjalan tidak seburuk yang ia pikirkan.

"Baiklah,"

"Kalau begitu biar Saya antar Anda sampai di ruang makan, Miss."

Sakura hanya mengangguk dan detik selanjutnya mereka berjalan keluar dari ruangan besar tersebut.

Mansion ini cukup besar untuk ukuran tempat singgah sementara. Hampir sama dengan milik keluarganya yang juga ada di London hanya saja lebih besar lagi dan lengkap. Perabotnya memiiki ciri khas Perancis dan banyak lukisan yang Sakura yakini merupakan penguasa Rottingdam terdahulu.

Suara denting garpu dan pisau samar-samar terdengar seiring langkah kaki yang mendekat. Terlihat dari ujung tangga, sebuah keluarga sedang duduk dan mulai menikmati santap pagi yang disediakan para pelayan. Edryss kemudian mempersilakan Sakura untuk masuk dalam lingkup tersebut.

Sakura tidak yakin, apakah bergabung adalah gagasan yang baik sebab ia merasa gelisah berada dalam meja yang sama dengan keluarga _Duke of Rottingdam_ ini.

"Ke sini, Hyacinth," Lady Rottingdam memanggil dengan suara yang lembut dan ramah hingga semua yang ada di sana menatapnya. Sakura mengangguk. "Kau bisa duduk manis di sebelahku."

Sesuai dengan perintah wanita tersebut, ia mendudukkan diri diikuti sepasang mata hitam di seberangnya. "Terima kasih, Your Grace."

"Tidak perlu sungkan." Balasnya tersenyum.

Seorang pelayan kemudian datang membawakan hidangan pembuka. Banyak biscuit hangat diatas piring antik, tak lupa dengan teh Earl Grey yang menyusul. Sarapan pagi biasanya tidak terlalu berat karena selang beberapa jam kemudian akan ada camilan semacam _Éclair_ untuk waktu luang.

"Bagaimana tidurmu?" Mikoto kembali bertanya. "Apakah tubuhmu sudah lebih baik?"

"Ya. Saya rasa sudah banyak perubahan daripada kemarin. Saya sangat berterima kasih karena Anda merawatku selama beberapa hari, Your Grace." Sakura, berusaha terlihat rileks sebisa mungkin.

"Sekarang ini banyak kasus pelecehan seksual. Membiarkanmu terbaring kehujanan bukan gagasan yang bagus dan kebetulan kami sedang ada urusan di London. Anak-anakku sudah mengerti bahwa saling menolong itu penting," imbuhnya, melirik dua kakak beradik yang sibuk mengunyah sarapan dan tampak tidak tertarik dengan percakapan mereka. "Mungkin ini akan sedikit merepotkan, tapi setelah sarapan aku ingin berbagi cerita denganmu. Ku harap kau tidak keberatan."

"Waktuku terlalu banyak terbuang bila hanya dihabiskan untuk melamun, Your Grace." Sakura menggeleng dan tersenyum, membuat Mikoto senang akan jawabannya.

Dan setelahnya sarapan pagi mereka berlagsung dengan tenang.

.

.

.

Matahari sudah mulai tinggi, namun udara masih terasa cukup dingin.

Sesuai dugaan, Lady Rottingdam banyak bertanya tentang kehidupannya sebelum ini. Ia menggunakan berbagai kalimat lembut sehingga tidak terlihat seperti sebuah interogasi dan Sakura merasa nyaman dengan setiap pemilihan kata yang dilontarkan olehnya.

Tentu saja, Sakura juga banyak berbohong. Ia memalsukan statusnya, sehingga Lady Rottingdam mengenalnya sebagai Hyacinth Rosseline dari Yorkshire. Anak dari peternak kuda yang biasa saja dan Lady Rottingdam terlihat terkejut mengetahui ia jauh-jauh datang dari Yorkshire ke London hanya untuk kabur dari penjahat yang telah membunuh orang tuanya. Sangat berbahaya membeberkan identitas aslinya mengingat ia adalah anak dari seorang _Marquis._ Bangsawan kelas atas, di manapun tempatnya, memiliki banyak koneksi dan pamor dipenjuru negeri. Sebuah nama bisa membongkar semuanya bahkan hingga detail terkecil. Sakura tidak ingin usahanya kabur dari rumah berakhir sia-sia karena ia terlalu jujur. Hingga waktunya tiba, ia memilih bersembunyi dibalik nama Hyacinth Rosselina.

Ya, itu adalah pilihan terbaik untuk sekarang.

Gulungan benang sulam menumpuk di meja kecil di sebelahnya. Setelah melewati hampir dua jam bersama Lady Rottingdam, Sakua memutuskan untuk sedikit bekerja mengisi waktu luang dengan menyulam. Awalnya ia berencana mengelilingi manor ini bersama Edryss, tapi sendinya masih terasa nyeri dan kemungkinan hanya akan membuat gadis pelayan itu kerepotan. Well, menyulam hanya butuh keterampilan dan tak perlu banyak tenaga.

Saat ini ia berada di taman belakang yang dua puluh meter di depannya terdapat sebuah istal. Meskipun begitu, tempatnya sangat bersih dan terawat. Sangat bagus untuk sekadar istal di halaman belakang. Tiga ekor kuda gagah dan sehat tinggal di istal tersebut. Sakura terheran-heran untuk apa keluarga ini memiliki banyak kuda sedangkan mereka memiliki banyak kendaraan. Tapi apapun itu, ia tetap menikmati suasana pagi menjelang siang ditemani para kuda yang sedang mengisi perut.

Merasa tertarik dengan kuda-kuda cantik tersebut, Sakura berdiri meninggalkan sulamannya yang hampir selesai. Ia berjalan sambil mengangkat gaun satinnya setinggi mata kaki. Beruntung tanah di sini tidak basah sehingga ia tidak perlu merasa bersalah pada Edryss karena membuat gaunnya kotor.

Ia menghampiri salah satu kuda berwarna hitam, kuda yang paling anggun dan gagah diantara yang lainnya. Tangannya terangkat perlahan mengelus leher kokoh kuda tersebut dan lekas disambut geraman rendah dari sang kuda yang menandakan itikad baiknya diterima. Sakura tersenyum lembut sambil terus mengelus leher tersebut.

Dari kecil, Sakura selalu menyukai kuda. Ia menganggap makhluk yang satu ini begitu unik dan bisa melindunginya. Di Bristleton House, ia memiliki seekor kuda jantan keturunan murni bernama Martin. Kuda kualitas terbaik seharga seratus dua puluh pound ia beli dari peternak kuda ternama. Itu adalah harga mahal yang biasanya cukup untuk dua ekor kuda beserta pelatihannya. Sakura yang sekarang sudah sangat menyatu dengan peliharaannya, bahkan menenangkan hati hewan tersebut ketika gelisah bukanlah sesuatu yang sulit.

Well, wanita-wanita bangsawan pandai berkuda, itulah kenapa.

Melihat makhluk ini sangat menurut padanya membuat Sakura terkenang akan Martin. Tapi, Ia harus mulai melupakan segala asset yang ia miliki saat masih menjadi putri dari _Marquis of Bristleton_ dan terus mengingat bahwa ia sekarang adalah Hyacinth Rosseline, bukan Haruno Sakura.

Sakura menghela napas. Ia sangat tahu hidup barunya ini tidak akan berjalan mudah.

"Ku pikir gadis sepertimu tidak tahan berdekatan dengan kuda,"

Sebuah suara berat mengalihkan perhatiannya. Ia terkejut, tentu saja. Sampai-sampai tangan yang tadi terulur sangat cepat tertarik. Jantungnya berdetak cepat seperti dia tertangkap basah hendak mencuri.

Sial sekali. Uchiha Sasuke di depannya ini membuatnya nyaris mati terkena serangan jantung.

"Maaf, My Lord. Kuda ini terlalu menarik perhatian," ucapnya tersenyum kikuk. Kakinya bergeser perlahan satu langkah saat putra bungsu Lord Rottingdam ini mendekat. "Tidak mungkin Saya menghindari kuda ketika hari-hari yang Saya habiskan membantu ayah beternak."

Tak ada jawaban maupun ekspresi berarti selain Sakura yang dihadiahkan sebuah lirikan datar sebelum Sasuke mengelus kuda itu.

 _Dingin sekali,_ gerutunya dalam hati.

"Apakah Anda akan berkeliling hari ini?" berusaha mencairkan suasana yang tiba-tiba saja membeku, Sakura memberanikan diri bertanya. Ia sempat mendengar dari Edryss bila putra bungsu keluarga ini terkenal dengan sikap dingin dan diamnya. Sakura ingin membuktikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri apakah hal tersebut hanyalah sebuah opini atau memang sebuah fakta.

"Hanya melatih," sahutnya sambil sibuk mengelus dan memasang pelana. Kuda itu kemudian tampak mengikik, separuh menolak. "Sssshh, diamlah, Phillip."

"Dia terlihat jinak," tukas Sakura melihat bagaimana Phillip tersebut mulai rileks. "Apa Saya salah?"

Sasuke kembali melirik dan tak cepat-cepat menjawab membuat Sakura berpikir bahwa rumor yang beredar adalah fakta. Namun tidak, pria itu hanya butuh waktu sejenak menyelesaikan kaitan pelana di atas Phillip. "Kau bisa menentukannya sendiri ketika menungganginya."

"Ya, tentu saja."

Benar. Kuda tidak mudah ditebak sejinak apapun dirinya. Sakura jadi penasaran bagaimana rasanya menunggangi Phillip.

Lalu tiba-tiba saja, Sakura teringat perihal kebaikan Sasuke. Dengan sedikit keraguan, ia mencoba kembali berbicara padanya.

"Saya ingin berterima kasih karena Anda menolongku malam itu, My Lord." Jeda mengisi lima detik yang sunyi. "Jika —"

"Kita sudah membahasnya di meja makan," Sasuke menyela diantara aktifitasnya memasang tali kekang Phillip, membuat Sakura menatap lelaki itu. "Tidak ada yang perlu dikonfirmasi lagi."

Namun jawaban Sasuke mengindikasikan bahwa ia tidak mau lagi membahas hal tersebut. Mungkin baginya tidaklah penting, tapi untuk Sakura pertolongan Sasuke sama dengan menyelamatkan hidupnya dari jurang masa depan yang curam.

Sakura mengangguk. Ia mengerti dan segera mengakhiri topik yang tadi. "Um.. baiklah,"

Gerakan sentak pada kekangan mengakhiri persiapan pelatihan Phillip. Sasuke bergegas membuka pintu kandang lebar-lebar untuk akses kudanya keluar. Sakura menepi lebih jauh dan dalam diam memperhatikan keduanya berjalan ke pekarangan yang luas. Derap langkah mereka terdengar mantap dan harmonis.

Tapi sebelum pemuda itu melangkah lebih jauh, dan sebelum Sakura hendak beranjak menuju tempatnya semula, Sasuke menyempatkan diri menoleh pada gadis musim semi itu. "Phillip mungkin butuh teman bicara. Kalau kau senggang, bergabunglah."

Sakura sedikit melebarkan bola matanya; ia terkejut. Uchiha Sasuke baru saja menawarkan dirinya ikut serta mengajak Phillip berlatih. Untuk mereka yang baru berbicara satu dua kalimat, progress ini terbilang cepat apalagi mengingat rumor tentang pemuda ini.

Mungkin ia pendiam, tapi Sakura rasa hanya butuh strategi untuk membuat Sasuke lebih banyak bicara.

Sakura tersenyum tipis dan melangkah mendekat. Biar saja rasa nyeri pada sendinya tetap pada tempatnya.

"Dengan senang hati, My Lord."

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

/This chapter has been edited/

Halo.

Maaf karena lama ga update. RL sangat mendesak dan saya kesusahan cari waktu luang untuk menulis :'3

Di chapter ini belum banyak konflik yang saya munculkan ya, plotnya juga cepat. Masih sekedar perkenalan. Mungkin pendekatan SasuSaku udah mulai kelihatan di sini dan chapter selanjutnya akan lebih menekankan story line dari Sasukenya.

Nama kota, pelayan, kuda, dan nama samaran Sakura itu sengaja bukan dari karakter yang ada di Naruto. Kalo diambil dari sana, kesan 'bangsawan inggris'nya kurang dapet karena terlalu Asia. Jadi, yah, biar lebih terasa kebarat-baratan, saya sengaja pilih nama-nama yang lebih eropa.

Saya juga akan lebih sering menyebut Fugaku dan Mikoto dengan panggilan Lord dan Lady Rottingdam, kalau orang tua Sakura Lord dan Lady Bristleton. Jadi jangan bingung dan bertanya-tanya 'siapa itu Lord dan Lady Rottingdam, siapa itu Lord dan Lady Bristleton'. Itu karangan sih, sedikit plesetan dari Rotterdam wkwk. Bakalan banyak kota dan nama buatan di ff ini so saya harap hasilnya gak mengecewakan.

Sekian ya, kalau ada pertanyaan silakan dm.

*p.s: chapter depan dipublish lama seperti biasanya karena saya udah masuk semester akhir dan bentar lagi wisuda. Jadi mohon maklum~

 **See ya soon,**

 **Schuylera**


	3. Something Hidden

Angin melolong menerobos malam dingin, membawa bau khas dedaunan yang saling bergesek. Burung hantu berbulu abu itu memutar kepala dan melirik sekitar. Lantas mulai berkicau diantara seruan serigala.

Lady Bristleton tak bisa lebih khawatir dari sekarang. Ia gugup dan gelisah setelah mendapati sudah tiga minggu lamanya Sakura pergi dari manor tanpa meninggalkan jejak apapun untuknya agar lebih mudah dicari. Ia bahkan tak tahu, apakah putri semata wayangnya itu masih dalam keadaan hidup atau tidak.

Kedua tangannya kini saling bertaut memperlihatkan gesture tak sabaran sedangkan matanya tetap terfokus pada sang suami yang tampak tenang dibalik meja kerjanya.

"Sayang, lakukanlah sesuatu," tegurnya; mulai gerah dalam sikap diamnya yang tak juga diperhatikan oleh sang suami. "Sudah hampir sebulan Sakura menghilang tetapi kita tak menemukan petunjuk apapun."

Dalam posisinya, tidak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari bibir Lord Bristleton. Matanya terpejam erat, ekspresinya sangat serius dan terlihat jelas sebuah beban besar tengah tertumpu di kedua pundaknya sebagai seorang kepala keluarga.

Kizashi merasa hampa. Anak gadisnya kabur dari tempat megah ini ketika malam pertunangan hendak diselenggarakan. Ia sangat murka dengan tingkah kekanakkan gadisnya itu. Namun disisi dimana perasaan seorang ayah membela diri, ia merasa sangat khawatir. Sakura adalah salah satu hartanya yang paling tak ternilai dibandingkan dengan bumi dan seluruh isinya. Tak satu malampun ia lewatkan tanpa memikirkan Sakura yang sekarang entah ada di mana.

Ia sudah memerintahkan orang kepercayaan keluarga Bristleton untuk mengurus pencarian Sakura ke berbagai pelosok negeri sejak hari dimana gadis itu menghilang. Ia bahkan menitah putra sulungnya yang baru saja pulang dari pelatihan militernya untuk langsung bergegas menghubungi beberapa temannya. Sedangkan dia dan istrinya sibuk menyambangi para bangsawan, yang mana hanya memberikan respon belasungkawa tak ikhlas. Atau begitulah yang terlihat

Tetapi semuanya sama sekali tak berguna. Tak satupun dari usahanya berhasil, tak secercah cahaya terlihat. Gadis itu bagai ditelan bumi hingga tak satupun orang dapat menemukannya.

Bristleton House dibuat sangat sibuk dengan menggenggam ratusan surat yang dikirim dari para pemuda bangsawan yang selama ini melirik Lady Sakura. Menanyakan bagaimana kronologis hilangnya gadis bangsawan tersebut, sampai pertanyaan apakah hilangnya Sakura didasari atas penolakan perjodohan. Pertanyaan terakhir merupakan yang terbanyak sebab bagaimanapun juga Sakura dapat dengan mudah menarik perhatian lawan jenis dengan rupanya yang cantik.

Baik Kizashi maupun Mebuki sangat yakin pertanyaan tersebut ada benarnya. Perjodohan ini didasari atas status kebangsawanan, di mana Kizashi khawatir Sakura memilih kalangan bawah sebagai pendamping hidupnya; Sakura terlalu merendah, tak pernah merasa jijik bila harus bergaul dengan masyarakat diluar gerbang Bristleton House. Berbeda dengan gadis bangsawan lain yang enggan menginjakkan kaki diluar estat orang tuanya selain ke tempat di mana pesta digelar. Ketakutannya bagaikan boomerang yang berbalik menyakitinya. Ia cenderung memaksa, sehingga besar kemungkinan Sakura berada pada titik pemberontakan sebab selama ini ia hanya diam seribu bahasa.

Kizashi mengurut pelipisnya. Rasa pening yang tiba-tiba datang membuat semua kinerja otaknya terhenti seketika dan memintanya untuk beristirahat. Telah sekian minggu jadwal tidurnya tidak teratur, banyak dokumen estat yang terbengkalai dan harus dialihkan pada Sasori, putra sulungnya.

Kini setelah semuanya terjadi, Kizashi menyadari bahwa tidak ada artinya semua ini bila Sakura tidak menyukainya. Gadis itu selalu menurut, dan itulah yang mendasari Kizashi untuk segera melangsungkan pertunangan antara Lady Sakura dan _Earl_ tersebut tanpa meminta persetujuan darinya.

Lalu sekarang, entah mengapa, _cravat_ yang menggantung di lehernya kini terasa kian mencekik seolah ikut menghakimi dirinya.

"Aku terlalu keras padanya," pria paruh baya itu membuka mata dan menatap langit-langit dengan lelah. "Dia masih belasan tahun."

Mebuki selaku istri mendesah lelah. Ia berhenti mengitari ruang kerja untuk memperhatikan bagaimana _Marquis_ itu termenung. "Kita memaksanya. Seharusnya kita peka dengan kondisi psikologisnya yang masih ingin bebas seperti anak seusianya."

"Apakah selama ini dia diam karena tak ingin membuat kita kecewa?" lambat, tapi Kizashi mengangguk setuju. Karena meskipun tak ada bahasa verbal terucap, terdapat gesture nonverbal yang menjadi indikasi bahwa Sakura tak siap dengan segala bentuk perjodohan ini. _Marchioness of Bristleton_ semakin meremas jemarinya yang bebas dari sarung tangan. Perlahan dan pasti netranya mulai tergenang. "Oh, anakku yang malang. Kenapa kau tidak berterus terang pada kami.."

Semua akan terasa lebih mudah bila anak itu jujur pada mereka, meski kecil kemungkinan akan dipahami. Tapi bukankah itu lebih baik daripada harus gegabah seperti ini?

"Bagaimana dengan _Earl of Jackstone_ mengenai hal ini? Apakah mereka berniat membatalkan perjodohan?"

"Belum ada kabar pasti. Tapi berdasarkan surat yang dikirim olehnya, _Earl_ akan ikut serta membantu menemukan Sakura." balas _Marchioness_ tersebut, sambil berjalan anggun mendekati suaminya yang tengah duduk.

Ia sadar, menyesal tidak akan mengubah kenyataan jika Sakura–nya telah memilih untuk pergi. Kini baik Kizashi maupun Mebuki hanya berharap putri mereka segera kembali dan mereka takkan lagi memaksa Sakura untuk mejalani perjodohan ini.

Perihal kelanjutan hubungan diantara keluarganya dan _Earl of Jackstone_ , Kizashi tidak memiliki niat untuk memikirkannya.

Sang _Marquis_ berdiri. Berjalan ke arah jendela besar yang membatasi dirinya dan dunia luar. Sepasang manik itu menatap bulan dengan sendu.

"Apapun keputusannya nanti, aku tidak akan keberatan untuk membiarkan Sakura yang memilih."

 **.**

 **Midnight Angel  
**

 **Chapter 3**

 **.**

 ** _Something Hidden_**

 **.**

 _Karena dengan bersembunyi dibalik bayang,_

 _Ia mendapatkan sebuah kenyamanan._

 **.**

Kamis malam.

Uchiha Sasuke mendapati dirinya enggan menutup mata. Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan hampir pukul dua belas tengah malam dan sudah sejak tiga jam lalu ia merasakan kepalanya tidak ingin beristirahat.

Ia, si bungsu dari keluarga _Duke of Rottingdam_ yang kini bergelar _Earl_ , merasakan kepalanya berdenyut-denyut imajiner. Beberapa hal ia pikirkan dalam satu waktu. Tentang lima buah estatnya, para bangsawan yang mulai kelimpungan mempertahankan estatnya membujuknya untuk membeli sebidang, tekanan politik, dan lain sebagainya.

Sasuke bisa dengan mudah mengintimidasi para bangsawan rendahan itu hanya dengan tatapannya yang tajam atau nama Uchiha yang disandangnya. Ia hanya sedikit memerlukan kata-kata pedas dan tajam agar mereka berhenti mencecarnya dengan macam promosi tentang seberapa bagus estat yang mereka punya. Tetapi ia merasa hal itu tidak diperlukan. Sasuke hanya mendengarkan dan menjawab seperlunya, atau bertanya dengan segudang pengetahuan yang ia dapat dari pendidikannya selama di Eton yang mampu membuat mereka ciut seketika. Ia ingin melihat sejauh mana prospek mereka. Baginya, tidak ada keuntungan melipatgandakan estat saat ini. Propertinya lebih dari cukup diusianya yang masih relative muda. Dan diantara mereka tidak satupun yang mampu bertahan lama berada dibawah tatapan intimdasinya yang begitu kuat. Kendati demikian, tetap saja satu persatu datang padanya dan kembali menawarkan seolah tak ada habisnya.

Lalu diantara tumpukan kemelut pikirannya itu, yang akhir-akhir ini paling menyita perhatiannya adalah gadis yang ia bawa ke sini tiga minggu lalu.

Semenjak kedatangan gadis misterius itu, keadaan manor ini sedikit berubah. Sang _Duchess_ yang biasanya bersikap lembut seperlunya pada orang asing, kini terlihat begitu dekat dengannya. Melupakan fakta bahwa _Duchess_ tersebut masih memiliki seorang pelayan pribadi yang lebih pantas untuk berada didekatnya. Untuk alasan yang tidak pernah Sasuke ketahui, atau ia sebenarnya mengetahui, sepertinya ibunya menganggap gadis bernama Rose itu lebih dari sekadar orang asing.

Sasuke tidak memungkiri ada sesuatu yang kerap kali ia rasakan bila dua kristal oniksnya bersirobok dengan emerald gadis itu. Semacam keinginan untuk menggali setiap rahasia yang disimpan olehnya. Kristal emerald itu jernih, tapi nampak berkabut. Ada sebuah bayang transparan yang sulit Sasuke jelaskan dan menghalangi dirinya untuk menyelami emosi yang diberikan gadis itu.

Dia begitu kurus, wajahnya begitu tirus, namun lekuk tubuhnya indah tercetak. Setiap gaun yang dikenakannya tampak terlihat kebesaran tetapi juga sangat cocok. Tulang belikatnya menonjol, menegaskan leher jenjangnya. Ia selalu menata rambut _softpink-_ nya dengan tatanan tegas dan rapi, meninggalkan dua juntai anak rambut yang membingkai masing-masing sisi wajahnya. Dua alisnya melengkung indah, terbentuk secara alami. Meskipun pucat, Sasuke terkadang masih bisa melihat ada rona merah dikedua pipinya. Lengkung bibirnya mengundang gairah setiap pria yang memandangnya. Tanda di dahinya selalu menjadi bagian yang paling membuat Sasuke penasaran; adakah sebuah misteri dibaliknya, atau memang hanya sebuah _trend_ yang sedang on di masa ini.

Di malam itu, Uchiha Sasuke yakin tidak ada satupun roh yang merasuki dirinya hingga menyelamatkan gadis bersurai pink itu. Ia hanya merasa _harus._ Dalam waktu singkat saja bila Sasuke meninggalkannya, ia yakin sabit kematian akan dengan cepat memencar benang-benang kehidupan yang dimiliki gadis itu. Sebuah dorongan kuat ia rasakan untuk membawanya ikut serta pulang ke Rottingdam House.

Sasuke tidak bersikap sentimental tentang hal semacam ini. Sifat keras yang ia dapatkan dari ayahnya menentangnya melakukan sebuah kebaikan pada saat itu. Tapi ia melihat paras ayu gadis itu begitu pucat dan tubuhnya ringkih dibalik gaun mewah kebesarannya. Ia mungkin terkenal dengan sikap dinginnya, tetapi disamping warisan sifat dari sang _Duke_ , ada didikan sang _Duchess_ yang mengharuskannya berikap layaknya bangsawan sejati dari keluarga Uchiha dan memerintahkan setiap sel dalam tubuhnya menentang sikap tersebut.

Seminggu yang lalu, saat Sasuke memintanya bergabung melatih Phillip, Sasuke sadar sekali ada kejanggalan dalam dari gadis tersebut. Entah benar atau tidaknya perihal ia dibesarkan sebagai seorang anak dari peternak kuda, Sasuke melihat ia begitu mahir dalam berkomunikasi dengan hewan. Gaya berjalannya tidak seperti gadis kalangan bawah. Setiap langkahnya lugas, tegas, dan teratur. Sikapnya saat berbicara begitu tenang dan tidak menuntut. Perempuan itu tersenyum dan berbicara seperlunya. Tutur katanya sopan dan terlatih seperti ia pernah mendapat pendidikan etika perempuan. Terdapat logat aneh dalam gaya bicaranya, /entah Jerman atau Prancis/ tetapi Sasuke tidak terlalu peduli.

Ia hanya bicara seadaanya mengingat ia adalah tipikal yang pendiam dan lebih banyak mengobservasi. Tetapi saat itu perhatiannya terpecah karena keberadaan Phillip dan hasil observasinya menjadi belum cukup maksimal.

Sekarang, kehadiran gadis itu mampu menyedot perhatian Sasuke. Ia terdorong untuk mencari kebenaran di balik cerita yang diberikan olehnya kepada ibunya.

Bagaimanapun juga, _dialah_ yang membawa gadis asing itu ke sini. Ke _manor_ keluarganya di London. Ada sebuah rasa tanggung jawab tak bersumber yang membebani bahunya.

Bunyi jam berdentang kuat dari ruang keluarga di lantai bawah pertanda hari sudah berganti. Sasuke tak merasakan ada tanda-tanda dirinya mengantuk. Maka ia putuskan untuk bangkit dan menyambar jubah cokelatnya. Ia akan berjalan mencari udara segar di taman belakang.

.

.

.

Angin berhembus pelan. Menggoyangkan anak rambut berwarna _softpin_ _k_ yang membingkai wajahnya dan—

"My Lord,"

—suara gadis itu mengetuk indra pendengarnya.

Tidak ada ekspresi apapun yang tergambar di paras rupawan Uchiha Sasuke ketika ia mendapati gadis yang sedari tadi mengganggu pikirannya sudah berada lebih dulu di tempat tujuannya; berdiri dengan anggun. Gadis itu masih mengenakan gaun hitam sederhana yang menegaskan kulit putih pucat serta helai _softpink_ nya. Rambutnya masih disanggul rendah dan tegas, tetapi sedikit melonggar. Dilehernya menempel ketat sebuah kalung berbahan kain hitam, di tengahnya melekat sebuah batu dengan ukuran sedang /semacam _onyx_ / berbentuk oval berwarna hitam. Dibingkai oleh semacam emas putih yang diukir rumit dan terlihat sangat menunjang penampilannya. Sasuke yakin kalung tersebut bukan pemberian ibunya sebab barang itu terlihat cukup langka. Gadis itu terlihat mengulas senyum lembut yang membuat parasnya terlihat semakin cantik. Terdapat lilin dan sebuah buku berbahasa Jerman di dekatnya.

Emeraldnya memantul terkena cahaya; jernih dan berkilau. Demi Tuhan, Sasuke yakin dan sadar, gadis itu memukau dibawah sinar bulan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" lalu, pertanyaan itu tiba-tiba saja keluar dari mulut sang _Earl_. Berat dan datar; senada dengan paras tak berekpresi itu.

Gadis di depannya membungkuk hormat sekilas sebelum menjawab dengan tenang, "Tidak ada, My Lord, hanya membaca buku yang Saya pinjam dari perpustakaan dan mencari udara segar. Bagaimana dengan Anda sendiri?"

"Selarut ini?" tanya Sasuke. Kakinya melangkah menuju kursi taman dan duduk di sana.

"Ya, My Lord." Sakura memperhatikan gerakan sang _Earl_. Ia masih berdiri selama beberapa saat sampai akhirnya Sasuke menitahnya untuk duduk.

Tetapi, gadis itu menjaga jarak duduk dengannya dengan lilin sebagai pembatas.

Dalam lima menit ke depan, keheningan tercipta. Tak satupun dari mereka berniat untuk buka suara untuk sekadar bertanya kabar. Baik Sasuke maupun Sakura terlalu sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Namun, Sakura merasa tak sopan bila terus menjaga suasana ini. Bila ia masih memakai status lamanya sebagai putri dari seorang _Marquis_ mungkin segalanya akan terasa lebih mudah. Sekarang, ia hanyalah seseorang yang derajatnya tak lebih tinggi dari seorang kepala pelayan.

Menegakkan punggung, Ia bertanya.

"Adakah yang mengganggu pikiran Anda hingga berkeliaran di malam hari, My Lord?" Sakura menutup bukunya.

Sasuke yang ditanya demikian hanya melirik sekilas. Ia tampak tidak berminat dengan pertanyaan itu tapi sebisa mungkin ia menjawab seadanya. "Hn."

Jawaban dari pria itu menyatakan dengan jelas bahwa pikirannya sedang tidak ingin didistraksi. Sakura paham dan memilih diam; melanjutkan bacaannya yang sempat tertunda.

"Kau sendiri?" tiba-tiba, setelah sepuluh detik setelah jawaban itu diberikan, Sasuke bertanya.

Sakura menoleh dengan cepat, mengalihkan pandangan dari deretan kata yang baru dibacanya beberapa, "Setiap malam Saya selalu ke sini," ia berhenti untuk tersenyum tipis. "Tempat yang paling strategis untuk melihat langit sambil membaca buku. Taman ini indah."

Gerakan bibir gadis itu sangat 'mengundang'. Sasuke yang biasanya bersikap dingin pada para wanita dan enggan berurusan, entah mengapa, kali ini merasa dirinya ingin mengecap bibir tersebut. Ia segera menepis jauh-jauh pemikiran tersebut dan menatap ke depan dengan ekspresi datarnya yang tidak berubah.

Tak dinyana, Sasuke membalas, "Ku pikir kau gadis yang lebih suka tidur di kamar sejak matahari terbenam."

Sekilas Sakura memberengut, ekspresi yang baru kali ini ditangkap netra pemuda disebelahnya.

"Apakah Saya terlihat seperti perempuan yang seperti itu?"

Walaupun memang kenyataannya setelah makan malam berakhir, Sakura lebih memilih untuk tidak bergabung dalam pembicaraan apapun bersama dengan keluarga _Duke_ ini. Atau terkadang ia lebih memilih berada dalam satu meja makan yang sama dengan para pelayan di dapur karena di sana ia merasa lebih nyaman dan privasinya lebih mudah dijaga. Sakura merasa hanya membuang waktu dan membuat pondasinya untuk merahasiakan identitasnya perlahan terkikis bila berada disekitar keluarga bangsawan tersebut. Ia berusaha untuk tidak menonjol. Sakura tahu, Lady Rottingdam menyukainya dan sering kali memancingnya bicara. Wanita itu sangat piawai mengorek informasi dan itu berbahaya baginya.

"Ya," satu kata tersebut menjawab barisan pertanyaan dalam kepala Sakura, wajahnya masih berpaling dari sang gadis. "Ibuku sering bertanya mengapa kau begitu cepat pergi dari meja makan."

Ah, begitu rupanya.

Sakura sudah membuka mulut untuk bicara, ingin mendebat bahwa ia memiliki alasan kuat tentang hal itu. Tetapi yang keluar hanyalah udara kosong tanpa kata —rahangnya kembali mengatup. Selang beberapa saat kemudian ia berinisiatif menjawab kata-kata tersebut. "Maafkan Saya, My Lord. Satu-satunya alasan mengapa Saya berlaku demikian karena Saya merasa tidak pantas bergabung dengan keluarga Anda —status kita berbeda."

Pada akhirnya, Sakura kembali mendusta.

"Kau masih berpikir ibuku memandangmu dari status sosial?" kali ini Sasuke menoleh. Mengebor dua buah kristal gadis itu dalam-dalam dengan sepasang mata elangnya yang tajam. Ia yakin pertanyaannya itu benar bila mengingat perlakuan sang _Duchess_ yang mengistimewakannya. Sasuke yakin ada sesuatu yang membuat wanita paruh baya itu tidak lagi memandang gadis di sampingnya ini sebagai 'gadis tampungan'.

Sakura tak goyah dipandang seperti itu. Meskipun memang cukup mengintimidasi tetapi ia berusaha bersikap setenang mungkin. "Ya. Bagaimanapun juga, Saya hanyalah tamu di sini. Her Grace sudah sangat baik mengizinkan Saya tinggal, tetapi itu tidak bisa dijadikan alasan bahwa ada tembok pemisah yang membuat Saya tidak bisa melanggar batas-batas tersebut."

Mendengus sinis, Sasuke tak lagi memandang Sakura. "Kau membuat ibuku terdengar sombong."

Sakura tampak tak senang, kata-kata pria itu biasa saja namun terkesan merendahkannya. Sakura mengundang senyum palsu dibibirnya untuk hadir.

"Itu tidak benar, My Lord." Ujarnya. "Saya hanya bicara sesuai etika tak tertulis. Disamping itu, Saya tidak ingin membongkar raha—"

Kalimatnya terhenti. Ia hampir saja membuka kedoknya sendiri. Wajahnya perlahan memerah karena malu dan melanjutkan, "—Saya tidak ingin Her Grace menemukan sisi buruk Saya sebagai anak dari seorang peternak kuda."

Matanya dialihkan ke kiri sebelum memberanikan diri menatap Sasuke. Pria itu tampak tenang dan tidak terganggu dengan kalimatnya yang terputus tadi.

Seyogyanya kalimat itu membuat Sasuke diam, tetapi ia dengan nada dingin dan datarnya menjawab, "Benar. Namun kau tahu dia menyukaimu. Tidak ada alasan bagi seorang gadis sepertimu menjauhi seorang _Duchess_ yang memberikannya kebaikan."

 _Bingo!_

Kalimat tersebut telak sekali baginya. Sakura merasa tak ada lagi tempat baginya untuk menjauh setelah Uchiha Sasuke berkata demikian. Wajahnya semakin memerah menahan gejolak emosi dalam dirinya. Sakura selalu menang dalam perdebatan yang ia buat. Namun kali ini, ia _kalah_ dengan sebuah kalimat sederhana.

"Kebaikan Her Grace membuatku merasa tidak pantas, My Lord. Saya takut tidak bisa membalasnya."

"Kau terlalu naïf," Oniks itu menyipit dengan bibir melengkung sinis. "Tidak ada yang perlu dipantaskan selama dia menyukaimu. Dengan kau yang menurutinya itu sudah lebih dari cukup."

 _Naif, katanya, seolah aku tidak pernah tahu bagaimana hidup sebagai seorang bangsawan,_ batinnya bicara.

Topic yang diangkat Uchiha Sasuke ke permukaan entah mengapa menjadi berat. Sakura perlahan kehilangan minat untuk melanjutkan bacaannya. Sakura menyadari bila alasannya enggan berbaurtak cukup masuk akal. Ketika setiap orang berlomba-lomba untuk dekat dengan keluarga berstatus bangsawan setinggi itu, Sakura terang-terangan malah memilih sebaliknya.

Sakura menutup matanya sebentar —berusaha mengendalikan diri. Ketika ia membukanya, ia mendapati oniks tersebut menatapnya tanpa ampun.

"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu?"

Bahunya mendadak menegang, begitupula dengan ekspresinya. Sasuke tidak melewatkan sedikitpun perubahan sikap tersebut dalam diamnya. Matanya tetap mengamati.

"Tidak ada, My Lord." Tutur sang dara, ia menjaga detak jantung serta napasnya tetap normal. Haraannya adalah agar ia bisa tetap bersandiwara.

Sakura mengakui sang _Earl_ begitu jeli.

"Kalau begitu, pikirkanlah baik-baik kata-kataku yang sebelumnya."

Lagi, angin kembali bertiup dan mematikan lilin yang menjadi penengah diantara keduanya yang saling bersitatap. Daun-daun gugur beterbangan, kesunyian malam terasa mecekam ketika Sakura merubah _emerald_ yang ditempa sinar rembulan itu menjadi sedemikian datar.

Bagian dirinya yang sempat terdidik oleh guru etikanya memaksa dagu runcingnya terangkat. Sikap egois yang selama ini terpendam perlahan muncul, ditujukan pada seluruh kata-kata yang telah terlontar dari bibir _Earl_ di depannya.

Sakura merasa marah, namun tak diluapkannya secara gamblang. Ia berusaha menerima kekalahan dalam perdebatannya hanya karena statusnya yang sekarang —walaupun entah mengapa ia merasa ragu bisa menang melawan pemuda piawai ini.

Perlahan, Sakura memutus kontak mata diantara mereka. Dagunya turun, bibirnya tersenyum, namun terlihat palsu dan hanya berusaha menghormati Sasuke.

"Terima kasih atas perbincangannya, My Lord, Saya senang kita bisa bertukar pikiran," Sakura bangkit dari tempatnya, membawa serta lilin mati dan bukunya, kemudian memberikan sikap hormat pada sang _Earl._ "Jika Anda berkenan, Saya izin undur diri. Ada beberapa hal yang belum saya selesaikan siang tadi."

Sasuke menatapnya datar. "Hn."

"Selamat beristirahat, My Lord."

Ia berbalik dengan anggun. Kalimat tersebut menjadi penutup perbincangan mereka berdua. Bunyi 'srek srek' yang dihasilkan dari gaun bergoyang gadis itu mengisi sunyinya malam. Dalam waktu singkat, Sakura hilang dari pandangannya dengan meninggalkan sebuah petunjuk untuk Uchiha Sasuke.

 **.**

 **TBC**

Halo semuanya.

Sebelum saya kasih beberapa informasi penting terkait fiksi ini, saya ucapkan selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankannya. Semoga diberi pahala berlimpah dan diberi kekuatan serta kesabaran dalam menjalaninya. Aamiin.

Nah, mumpung lagi inget /sebelumnya saya selalu lupa untuk mencantumkan hal ini di author note/ fiksi ini punya judul yang sama dengan historical novel karyanya Lisa Kleypas.

Awalnya saya bingung mau kasih judul apa, tapi pas ubek-ubek tumpukan historical novel, saya lihat novel tersebut dan akhirnya pake judul tersebut untuk fiksi ini. Disamping itu, di chapter satu ada sebuah kebetulan yang saya jadikan alasan kenapa saya pake judul ini. Itu dibahasnya di ending cerita aja ya hwhwhwhwh.

Tapi kalo untuk story linenya, saya berani jamin 100% SANGAT AMAT BERBEDA. Kalo diantara reader udah ada yang pernah baca, pasti paham kalo ceritanya beda banget. Well, saya Cuma gamau nanti ada sebuah kesalahpahaman yang nantinya berujung panjang hanya karena pemberian judul yang sama dengan sebuah novel resmi.

Salah satu alasan kenapa chapter ini lama banget di updatenya ya karena selama dua setengah bulan sibuk pkl, pindah-pindah rumah sakit. Sekalian nyusun skripsi —and finally saya udah sidang proposal fufufufufu~ one step closer to my future~— selain itu saya sempet salah buat SL yang bikin saya harus rombak semuanya dan banting stir SL itu buat chapter 4 atau 5. Padahal hampir kelar itu wkwk.

Oh ya, ada perubahan juga. Setelah saya pikir-pikir, rasanya agak sedikit weird kalo pake nama 'Lordshire'. Panggilannya jadi berasa dobel. Like 'Lord Lordshire'…wtf?! Akhirnya setelah mikir nama apa yang cocok, saya ganti dengan 'Bristleton'. Lebih keren dan enak dibaca wkwkwk. Di chapter yang sebelumnya akan saya ganti kalo ada waktu.

Historical romance itu identic sama plotnya yang cepet dan menggebu —menurut saya. Dalam satu bab perubahannya sangat signifikan dan terkadang susah dimengerti. Saya berusaha menyamakan cerita ini dengan gaya novel tersebut. Semoga aja reader sekalian bisa paham gimana sl dan plot ini berjalan.

Bagi yang masih agak awam sama gelar-gelar bangsawan, saya mungkin bisa sedikit menjelaskan. Ada 5 gelar yang biasa dikenal (aslinya ada banyak), yaitu:

1\. _Duke – Duchess_

2\. _Marquis – Marchioness_

3\. _Earl/Count – Countess_

4\. _Viscount – Viscountess_

5\. _Baron - Baroness_

How's it? Semoga sedikit membantu reader. Yg kanan itu panggilan untuk istrinya.

Segitu aja dulu. Maaf gabisa balas review satu2 & terima kasih atas waktunya udah baca catatan gajelas dari author nista ini fufu.

Sign,

Schuylera.


	4. Sun

Beberapa hari setelahnya, Sakura bangun dengan lingkar mata yang semakin menghitam. Banyaknya pikiran yang bercampur aduk dalam kepalanya membuat Sakura hanya bisa terlelap ketika jam di ruang pagi berdentang pada tengah malam.

Semenjak percakapan alot antara dirinya dan Sasuke, Sakura semakin yakin kalau dirinya harus segera pergi dari sini. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan dirinya terbuai oleh sikap baik keluarga _Duke_ ini, atau nantinya akan menjadi boomerang untuk dirinya sendiri. Namun yang menjadi pertimbangannya adalah bagaimana, atau apa alasan yang paling rasional untuk hengkang. Berbeda dengan sang Lord yang cenderung pendiam dan jarang bercakap dengannya, Lady Rottingdam adalah sosok wanita yang cerdas dan aktif. Kebohongan dalam bentuk apapun takkan luput dari instingnya yang tajam meski wanita itu akan menanggapinya secara diplomatis. Hal itulah yang selalu membuat dirinya kalah sebelum mendapatkan solusi yang pas.

Bukannya ia begini karena rasa percaya diri yang tinggi, tetapi Sakura tahu betul bila _Duchess_ itu selalu menahannya untuk tinggal. Sakura tidak tahu apa yang membuat Lady Rottingdam bersikap demikian, hanya saja terkadang ia cukup merasa tak enak hati pada pekerja lain karena perhatian berlebih yang diberikan.

Pada satu masa, Sakura pernah bertanya langsung pada Lady Rottingdam mengapa ia menahannya pergi.

" _Aku ingin mempunyai seorang anak perempuan. Ketika Sasuke membawamu ke mansion ini, aku sangat bahagia dan dalam waktu singkat aku langsung menyukaimu_ ," —begitulah kira-kira balasan yang ia terima.

Terlepas dari jawaban Lady Rottingdam itu, ia yakin sekarang ini sudah hampir sebulan —atau bahkan lebih— semenjak dirinya angkat kaki dari Bristleton House. Entah bagaimana kabar kedua orang tuanya, Sakura berharap Tuhan selalu memberkati keduanya. Namun seseorang yang paling membuatnya rindu adalah kakak satu-satunya, Sasori. Sakura biasanya tidak pernah jauh dari pemuda dengan _age gap_ kurang lebih tujuh tahun dengannya itu, selain untuk keperluan militer.

Sasori mungkin dingin dan pendiam bahkan pada kedua orang tuanya —yang alasannya sama sekali tak pernah Sakura ketahui— tapi ia tak pernah berlaku demikian padanya. Pemuda itu selalu bersikap hangat, terkadang jahil, mengintimidasi bila Sakura tak sejalan dengannya dalam satu atau dua hal. Sebuah proteksi layaknya seorang kakak ia dapatkan dari Sasori. Sakura selalu senang bila berjalan ke Mayfair ketika sedang di London sambil melingkari lengan pemuda berkepala merah itu dan bercerita banyak hal. Dia tak pernah menutup dirinya dan Sakura bisa menjaga setiap rahasia yang dipercayakan padanya. Sasori adalah kakak ideal untuknya, tempat Sakura mencurahkan segala ganjalan dalam hatinya. Sebab ia yakin, pemuda itu takkan pernah berkhianat.

Mengingat Sasori yang ia yakin sedang perang dingin dengan ayahnya, Sakura mau tak mau mencampurkan senyum rindu dan sedihnya.

Disibaknya selimut tebal yang tadi membungkus hingga pinggangnya kemudian ia beranjak dari sana menghampiri jendela bulat di samping kanannya. Gaun tidur yang diberi oleh Edryss begitu transparan sampai memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhnya ketika Sakura membuka tirai dan membiarkan cahaya matahari menembus kaca jendela. Angin pagi berhembus kala Sakura membuka jendela. Rambut pinknya tergerai hingga pinggul, berkibar saat angin dingin menerpa. Sakura lalu menyampirkan seluruh rambutnya ke bahu kanan.

Ia terdiam beberapa saat di sana. Menikmati suasana pagi yang damai.

Dihadapannya tersuguh pemandangan alam yang indah. Gunung dan bukit terlihat samar dengan gradasi warna hijau kebiruan (kamar Sakura berada di koridor tengah yang berhadapan dengan halaman belakang Rottingdam Hall, spot yang bagus menurutnya). Labirin yang dimiliki keluarga ini cukup besar dan rumit hingga membuat Sakura bertanya-tanya; bisakah ia keluar dari sana bila mencoba berpetualang. Ia dapat melihat istal tempat para kuda beristirahat yang jaraknya lumayan jauh dari labirin itu. Mungkin untuk berjaga-jaga agar kotorannya tidak _berceceran_ disekitar tempat itu ketika berkeliling. Terdapat sebuah danau yang tidak terlalu luas dengan sebuah saung kecil dengan sentuhan ukiran Prancis tak jauh darinya. Ia yakin Lady Rottingdam sering menghabiskan waktu di sana ketika senggang.

Lalu bangku taman dengan sebuah jalan setapak berbatu yang ditata sedemikian apik. Tempat ia sering menghabiskan waktu di malam hari dan tempat di mana ia beradu argument dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

Nah, mengingat lelaki itu membuat Sakura menghela napas. Otaknya seketika me-reka ulang kejadian yang membuat ada lapisan dingin yang menyelubungi hubungan keduanya. Bisa-bisanya ia mengadu pendapatnya dengan lelaki dingin tersebut padahal sudah jelas ia harus bersikap bodoh layaknya kalangan bawah. Ia merasa tanpa sadar sudah terpancing dan membongkar identitasnya sendiri.

Uchiha Sasuke dari sudut pandangnya adalah sosok pemuda yang mampu mengintimidasi hanya lewat tatapan. Sakura mengakui dirinya mempunyai rasa takut tersendiri bila lelaki itu menatapnya —walaupun ia merasakan hal yang sama dengan anggota yang lain. Nada bicaranya dingin dan angkuh, tapi tetap berusaha menghormati lawan bicaranya. Sakura tak memungkiri paras laki-laki itu tidak bisa dianggap angin lalu. Ia memiliki rambut serupa dengan anggota keluarga yang lain, hanya saja mencuat teratur ke sana-ke mari.

 _Berantakan yang seksi,_ begitulah batinnya mengomentari.

Rahangnya tegas, tubuhnya ramping. Dengan postur kekar dan menjulang yang dimilikinya, Ia yakin Sasuke pasti terkenal dalam sekejap mata disetiap pesta yang dihadirinya. Terlepas dari pemuda itu turun ke lantai dansa atau tidak. Ada lebih dari seribu alasan agar mata para kaum hawa tak berpaling darinya. Baik yang masih muda maupun tua.

Dia sosok misterius. Tindak-tanduknya sulit ditebak. Terkadang pola pikirnya keluar secara spontan, namun tak jarang Sakura memperhatikan ia menahan diri bila berada di sekitar orang yang dihormatinya. Selama percakapan malam itu, Sakura berhasil menarik kesimpulan bila Sasuke adalah orang yang cerdas —jenius, lebih tepatnya. Dari cara bagaimana pemuda itu berbicara, Sakura cukup yakin Sasuke menghormatinya. Ada masa saat Sakura mendapati sang _Earl_ mengatupkan kembali rahangnya.

Sakura harus mengakui satu hal yang menurutnya masih samar; rasa penasaran tak terbendung. Sasuke, entah bagaimana caranya, berusaha menariknya dengan sebuah magnet tak kasat mata. Bukan hanya karena parasnya yang indah, tetapi sikap yang dimiliki pemuda itu yang paling berperan dalam perasaan ini.

Sakura menyukai Sasuke yang seperti ini, diam dan tak banyak tingkah.

Ia yakin akan dengan mudah jatuh hati pada putra bungsu Lady Rottingdam apabila keadaan berjalan _normal_. Gelar Lady yang ia miliki, serta title _Marquis_ yang ayahnya punya tidak akan menyulitkan untuk mengenal Sasuke lebih jauh. Tetapi saat ini Sakura tidak punya kuasa untuk berpikir demikian. Untuk sekarang, Sakura harus menahan diri dan memprioritaskan rencananya; keluar dari Rottingdam Hall dan mencari kehidupan baru di desa terpencil, mengasingkan diri hingga dirinya merasa puas.

Ya, terdengar sangat bagus.

Tepat saat Sakura bosan dengan pikirannya sendiri, ia menggulirkan emeraldnya ke arah istal. Kelopaknya berkedip beberapa kali mendapati Uchiha Itachi dan Uchiha Sasuke sedang berbincang di atas kuda masing-masing. Entah sejak kapan mereka di sana, Sakura sama sekali tidak menyadari. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Wajah Itachi yang bagai pinang dibelah dua dengan Sasuke terlihat serius, entah apa isi percakapan mereka. Sedangkan Sakura tidak bisa melihat wajah Sasuke karena pemuda itu memfokuskan pandangan pada kakaknya.

Sakura memandangi mereka dengan seksama dan tanpa sadar tersenyum tipis. Namun, entah karena merasa diperhatikan atau apa, Itachi terlihat menangkap sosoknya. Ia berkata sesuatu pada Sasuke dan lelaki itu menoleh padanya.

Dara itu tiba-tiba saja merasa tersentak karena diperhatikan begitu. Detak jantungnya sangat kuat dalam dadanya, seolah ingin melompat keluar. Ia mencoba tersenyum dan merendahkan tubuhnya serta kepalanya hormat untuk beberapa saat, namun hasilnya malah terlihat kaku. Ia melihat Itachi tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk, tapi tidak dengan adiknya. Dalam satu menit kedepan, kedua pemuda itu masih memandanginya, dan Sakura melihat Itachi mengatakan sesuatu pada Sasuke. Namun, lelaki tersebut tidak menanggapi kata-katanya —atau itulah yang terlihat— dan masih betah menatapnya tanpa ekspresi sama sekali.

Kemudian, setelah sekian lamanya, Sakura teringat akan sesuatu. Ia memandangi tubuhnya dari ujung kaki hingga dadanya.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

"Oh, Tuhan!" reflek, Sakura mendengking, kedua pipinya luar biasa merah padam seketika itu juga.

Demi petir dilangit! Gaun ini sangat transparan! Dan cahaya matahari memperburuk semuanya. Bagaimana bisa ia begitu ceroboh menunjukkan diri dihadapan kakak adik Uchiha dengan hanya selembar gaun malam yang tipis?

Sakura buru-buru memeluk diri dan berbalik meninggalkan tempat itu. Persetan dengan tata krama pada bangsawan, tubuhnya saat ini lebih penting untuk diamankan.

Dua pemuda bangsawan menemukan dirinya dengan gaun malam yang tipis. Apalagi yang lebih memalukan dari itu?

Sakura tidak tahu bagaimana wajahnya saat berpapasan dengan mereka nanti. Yang jelas saat ini, ia harus segera mandi dan menjernihkan rasa malunya.

 **.**

 **Midnight Angel**

 **Chapter 4**

 **.**

 **Schuylera**

 **.**

Ketika Sakura selesai dengan _cameo choker necklace_ yang selama ini ia pakai, Ia segera keluar dan memutuskan untuk menyulam di dekat danau; menyendiri. Namun yang dilihatnya setelah berada di ujung tangga bawah membuatnya terheran-heran.

Rottingdam Hall hari ini begitu sibuk. Para pelayan terlihat mondar-mandir membawa barang-barang —tas besar dan lain sebagainya— dan para koki sangat sibuk dari seharusnya. Ia sempat melihat hidangan utama sudah tersaji, bukan hanya biskuit atau _éclair_ seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya.

Seorang maid bernama Emma lewat di depannya. Sakura tak melewatkan hal tersebut dan bertanya padanya.

"Um, bolehkan aku tahu kenapa hari ini kalian sangat sibuk?"

Gadis itu tersenyum lebar. Wajahnya tampak berseri-seri. "Ah, Anda belum tahu? Hari ini keluarga _Duke of Batherdam_ akan berkunjung. Mereka biasa mampir ketika musim pesta tiba."

Tanpa sadar Sakura menyatukan alisnya keheranan. Ia tak ingat Lady Rottingdam pernah berkata tentang sebuah kunjungan. Dan lagi…. Musim pesta? Astaga, Ia sama sekali lupa tentang hal itu. Alasan kenapa keluarga _Duke of Rottingdam_ berada di London sudah pasti karena Musim Pesta sudah di mulai. Bahkan sejak hampir satu bulan lalu.

"Anda tahu, Miss Rose?" Emma mengerling genit, mengabaikan wajah penuh tanda tanya milik Sakura. Menerawang, sepertinya, dengan raut penuh kagum. "Mereka adalah keluarga bangsawan yang sangat baik. Estatnya tersebar luas diseluruh penjuru Inggris Raya —sama seperti Keluarga Rottingdam. Terlebih _Duke_ dan _Duchess_ punya seorang putra yang sangat tampan! Dia juga sangat baik dan merupakan seorang _Marquiss_. Oh, andai saja aku seorang Lady, pasti takkan sulit bagiku bermimpi bersanding dengannya."

Sakura tanpa sadar tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah Emma. Ya, bagaimanapun juga sebagai seorang perempuan, imajinasi semacam yang dimiliki Emma pasti pernah muncul. Sakura sedikit merasa bersyukur karena _pernah_ mengecap bagaimana rasanya menjadi seorang bangsawan.

"Kau tampak bahagia. Aku tidak akan mengganggu mimpimu, kalau begitu." Emma tertawa kecil. Kemudian izin undur diri karena masih ada tugas yang harus dikerjakan sedangkan Sakura memilih untuk kembali ke kamarnya.

Ia tak mau kalau Lady Rottingdam /atau parahnya Uchiha bersaudara/ melihatnya di sini.

Tidak baik baginya bila harus bertemu dengan keluarga yang baru saja diceritakan oleh Emma. Ia hanya tidak mau jika nantinya akan ada sebuah insiden tak diinginkan bila ia menunjukkan diri. Apalagi sepertinya, Lady Rottingdam tidak akan tinggal diam.

Namun, belum rampung langkahnya yang kelima, suara lembut milik Lady Rottingdam memanggilnya dari belakang. Sakura memejamkan matanya enggan lalu lekas berbalik dan memasang senyum tipisnya.

"Your Grace," ia membungkuk hormat.

"Kebetulan sekali, aku sedang mencarimu sejak tadi." kata Mikoto yang nampak cantik dengan gaun berwarna pastel.

Setelah menegakkan diri, Sakura memiringkan sedikit kepalanya ke satu sisi. Kebiasaannya saat masih di Bristleton House dulu saat sedang berbincang dengan orang tuanya. "Ada apa, Your Grace?"

"Hari ini sahabat keluarga kami akan datang —ah apakah aku sudah bilang padamu?" Sakura menggeleng yang di sambut dengan senyuman wanita itu. "Ya, mereka akan datang untuk berangkat bersama malam nanti. Ku harap kau mau membantuku memilih gaun yang pantas untuk pesta di Eastgate Hall."

"Eastgate Hall?" tanyanya polos. Demi Tuhan, Sakura sama sekali belum pernah pergi ke London untuk urusan pesta kecuali kunjungan kerabat dan liburan. Ia belum pernah muncul dalam debut pertamanya sehingga ia masih belum mengetahui tempat-tempat yang biasa dijadikan pusat pesta selain Kensington Palace. Tapi dengan begini, Sakura merasa bersyukur karena tidak perlu berbohong dengan berpura-pura. "Apakah itu jauh, Your Grace?"

"Jika cuacanya bagus, sepertinya hanya memakan satu jam," ia memulai sebuah langkah pelan menuju ruang depan, yang mana langsung diikuti Sakura disisinya satu langkah di belakang. Parasnya yang ramah tampak meneduh begitu menatap kepolosan yang terpancar dari wajah Sakura. "Eastgate Hall, mansion keluarga _Marquis Whitewalker_. Hari ini putra sulung Whitewalker akan bertunangan dan para bangsawan diundang untuk hadir. Ku pikir ini sebuah kebetulan karena sekarang sedang Musim Pesta."

Sang dara mengangguk tanda mengerti. Kalau tidak salah, dulu sepupunya yang bernama Penelope pernah sedikit meringkas tentang Keluarga Whitewalker. Saat itu Sakura tidak mendengarkan karena sibuk dengan Martin, kuda kesayangannya.

"Apakah ada _dress code_ tertentu untuk pestanya?" tanya Sakura.

Mikoto menggeleng. "Tidak ada. Maka dari itu aku merasa lebih bebas dalam memilih pakaian dan ku pikir seleramu sama sekali tidak buruk, Rose."

Melihat wanita paruh baya itu sedikit mengerling padanya, tanpa sadar kedua pipi putih Sakura memerah. Ia belum pernah dipuji karena hal tersebut. Selain karena ia menyerahkan seluruh urusan berpakaian pada Emily, Sakura tidak memiliki waktu untuk sekedar bereksperimen. Ia hanya sesekali berimajinasi ketika melihat majalah baru yang kerap dibawa ibunya ketika pulang dari toko gaun.

"Ah, Saya tidak punya _sense_ yang bagus, Your Grace," bibirnya mengukir senyum, "Tapi akan Saya usahakan yang terbaik."

"Bagus. Aku senang mendengarnya," berbarengan dengan kalimat penutup yang dilontarkan oleh Mikoto, suara tapak kuda yang berlari mulai terdengar mendekat. Sepertinya tamu yang sedang ditunggu akan segera tiba.

"Ah, itu mereka."

Para penjaga yang berada di depan Hall bergegas menuju kereta kuda yang baru saja tiba. Salah satu dari mereka membuka pintu kereta kuda tersebut, mempersilakan sang penumpang untuk segera turun dan memasuki Rottingdam Hall di mana keluarga _Duke_ sudah menunggu.

Sinar matahari sangat terang hari ini. Ia memantulkan diri pada satu sosok pria pirang bertopi tinggi dengan safir jernih yang turun dari kereta kuda. Hangat dan menenangkan. Seolah ikut menyambut kedatangan sang tamu.

Kemudian, tangan sang pria terulur menyambut tangan lain yang terbalut sarung tangan. Tak perlu menunggu lama, menyembul kepala merah yang dilindungi oleh _bonnet_. Wanita berumur kisaran tiga puluh tahun, tampak cantik dengan gaun pastel yang dikenakannya. Mewah dan berkelas.

"Sudah lama sekali, rasanya." Sang pria berucap, lengkap dengan senyum hangatnya.

Sang wanita menyahut anggun. "Ya, kau benar, sayang."

"Aku yakin sudah satu abad lamanya kita tidak bertemu," Lady Rottingdam yang entah sejak kapan meninggalkan Sakura menyahut antusias. Wajahnya juga tampak bahagia. "Kalian terlihat sangat baik, Minato, Kushina."

"Ah, Mikoto." Kushina membalas senyuman Mikoto hangat. Di belakang dua tamu tersebut terdengar bunyi gedebam kecil saat barang diturunkan. "Kau juga. Tidak biasanya kau menyambut kami seperti ini. Di mana Fugaku?"

"Dia ada di dalam. Membaca koran," jawab Mikoto yang langsung mengalihkan pandangan pada sosok pria rupawan di sebelah Kushina. "Kau masih tampan seperti dulu, Minato. Apakah satu anak tidak cukup membebanimu?"

Sebuah tawa khas meluncur begitu saja tanpa terdengar dipaksakan dari pria yang dipanggil Minato itu. "Yah, sebenarnya aku ingin lebih. Tapi Kushina selalu menolak."

"Benarkah itu, Kushina?" Mikoto mengerling. "Ah, bahkan setelah memiliki Itachi dan Sasuke aku merasa kesepian ketika mereka dewasa. Terlebih sifat keduanya tak lebih baik dari Fugaku yang irit bicara. Bagaimana bisa kalian menyendiri hanya dengan satu anak?"

"Kita sudah sering membahasnya," tukas Kushina terkekeh. "Minato sebenarnya tidak ingin aku dibagi dengan yang lain. Bahkan untuk anak kami sekalipun."

"Aku mengerti. Bulan madu seumur hidup, kenapa tidak?" lantas ketiganya tertawa. Tentu dalam tata karma yang baik.

"Ah ya, di mana putra kalian?" tanya Mikoto ketika tak didapatinya putra dari pasangan tersebut.

"Di sini, Your Grace." Sebuah suara menyahut dari dalam kereta kuda.

Sesosok laki-laki pirang yang lain turun dari kereta sambil mengenakan topi tingginya. Senyumnya yang lebar memperlihatan deretan gigi-giginya yang putih. Tiga buah garis menghiasi masing-masing pipinya dan sepasang safir yang lebih jernih dari Minato berkilau ditempa sinar mentari.

Uzumaki Naruto, putra tunggal dari keluarga _Duke of Batherdam_ yang saat ini bergelar _Marquiss._

Ia berjalan ke arah Mikoto dengan gayanya yang agak eksentrik dan penuh wibawa. Namun karena hal itulah dia tampak begitu memikat.

"Wow, Anda tampak mengagumkan seperti biasa, Your Grace." Sang pemuda membungkuk dan meraih tangan sang _Duchess;_ mengecupnya singkat. Senyumnya sama sekali belum luntur.

"Ku pikir kau tidak datang, Naruto." Mikoto menjawab, memperhatikan sikap sopan Naruto padanya. "Kenapa begitu lama di dalam sana?"

Naruto menyeringai kemudian menegakkan diri. "Sasuke akan kesepian jika aku tidak datang. Tadi aku sedang membaca surat dari Hinata hingga tidak sadar jika sudah sampai di sini."

"Ah, Hinata? Gadis dari Keluarga Hyuuga itu?" ia memberi tatapan bertanya pada Kushina serta Minato yang langsung memberi anggukan kecil.

"Kemarin Naruto sibuk dengan kuda-kudanya dan baru membaca surat dari tunangannya yang manis itu." tutur Minato.

"Tunangan yang manis," Mikoto mengulang; menyutujui dan mengerling pada Naruto. "Aku mengharapkan undangan secepatnya."

Pemuda ceria itu mengacungkan jempolnya dengan semangat membara walaupun ia tak bisa menyembunyikan semburat merah samar dipipinya. "Tentu saja."

"Kalau begitu, akan lebih baik jika kita berbincang di dalam. Para pelayan sudah menyiapkan sarapan dan kamar untuk kalian beristirahat sebelum kita pergi. Fugaku juga pasti sedang menunggu."

"Hm. Aku juga sudah tak sabar ingin bertemu dengan Fugaku. Apakah wajahnya masih sedatar dinding mansion ini?"

Tak ayal, Mikoto memberi ekspresi sedih yang dibuat-buat. "Aku khawatir mungkin akan permanen."

Dari jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh, Sakura sejak tadi memperhatikan bagaimana Mikoto dan tamunya berbincang. Ia tak bergerak seinchi pun, matanya terpaku dengan betapa anggunnya para bangsawan tersebut bahkan ketika sedang berdiri. Sakura tidak banyak mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan. Hanya sedikit percakapan ringan yang biasa terjadi ketika tamu datang; menanyakan kabar dan sebagainya; berbasa-basi. Ia sempat mendengar nama-nama tamu tersebut —Minato dan Kushina. Hingga kemudian, sepasang kristal hijaunya beralih pada sosok laki-laki pirang yang jauh lebih muda —namanya Naruto, kalau ia tak salah dengar— yang memiliki kemiripan dengan Minato. Sakura menduga ia adalah putra dari pasangan itu.

Sakura sedikit tersentak ketika keempat orang tersebut berbalik dan berjalan ke arahnya. Ia secara reflek menyatukan kedua tangannya dibawah perut dan sedikit menunduk hormat. Ia mendengar suara Kushina dan Naruto bertanya mengenai dirinya yang tak lekas dijawab oleh Mikoto. Wanita tersebut malah berjalan ke arahnya dan berdiri di sampingnya dengan seulas senyum yang belum pernah dilihatnya.

Benar-benar senyum penuh arti.

"Hyacinth Rosseline," ujarnya. Sakura mendadak merasakan firasat tak enak karena senyum misterius itu. "Aku akan dengan senang hati mengenalkannya sebagai putri angkatku."

Dunia terasa berhenti berputar, ketika sebuah petir imajiner menyambar dirinya yang terkejut setengah mati.

Tiga pasang mata itu kini menatapnya dengan penuh keterkejutan. Sakura tak bisa melebarkan kedua matanya lebih dari ini ketika emeraldnya menatap sang _Duchess_ yang tersenyum senang.

 _Lady Rottingdam … pasti sedang bercanda._

.

.

.

Bulan telah menggantung di langit yang gelap.

Sakura kini berada dalam kamar pribadi Lady Rottingdam sesuai permintaan _Duchess_ tersebut untuk membantunya memilih gaun. Sebuah gaun kasmir berwarna marun berlengan pendek menjadi pilihan. Roknya berlipit halus hingga ujung kaki. Gaun tersebut baru saja datang dari toko jahit bersama gaun-gaun lainnya. Selendang dan _cocktail hat_ juga sudah Sakura pilihkan. Mengingat ini adalah pesta indoor di malam hari, Sakura merasa Lady Rottindam tidak perlu menggunakan topi besar. Sepasang sarung tangan kulit putih sudah ia letakkan di atas meja rias dan tugasnya selesai sudah.

Untuk urusan menata rambut, ia membiarkan pelayan pribadi Lady Rottingdam melakukan tugasnya.

Sang _Duchess_ meminta Sakura untuk tinggal sebentar sampai Sky —sang pelayan— rampung dengan pekerjaannya. Ketika mereka telah ditinggalkan berdua, Sakura merasa sedikit lega karena bisa bertanya tentang pernyataannya siang tadi yang mana sangat mengejutkan dirinya.

"Your Grace, bolehkah Saya bertanya sesuatu?"

Mikoto mengangguk, melirik Sakura dari cermin.

"Um, soal siang tadi.." ia menghentikan kelanjutannya. Ragu apakah benar mempertanyakan hal ini karena sesungguhnya Sakura merasa sangat dilemma. Ia telah banyak berbohong ketika Lady Rottingdam begitu baik padanya. Ia tidak tahu harus bertindak seperti apa lagi sekarang. "..apa maksud Anda tentang Saya adalah putri angkat keluarga ini? Sejujurnya tadi itu sangat … mengejutkan. Saya tidak yakin apakah His Grace senang dengan gagasan itu."

Tubuh yang tertopang korset dibalik gaun indahnya itu berbalik. Beberapa juntai rambut pada tengkuk yang dibentuk _curly_ sedikt bergoyang. Ia memandang Sakura dengan raut yang sulit dibaca. Dari sana, Sakura bisa merasakan tatapannya berubah-ubah. Entah mana yang paling kuat artinya, Sakura tidak sempat berpikir karena tatapan tersebut seolah mengebor ke dalam kristalnya.

"Rose, aku sudah pernah mengatakannya padamu tentang betapa aku menginginkan seorang anak perempuan," ada jeda sekian detik setelah kalimat tersebut diutarakan. Sang _Duchess_ berjalan mengambil kipas berbulunya. "Kau gadis baik. Betapa beruntung orang tuamu memilikimu. Aku tidak ingin kau memikirkan soal _Duke._ Kami sudah membicarakannya."

Selanjutnya yang terjadi, Sakura tidak bisa membalas kalimat Lady Rottingdam. Wanita tersebut kemudian keluar dari sana tanpa memberikan kesempatan bagi Sakura untuk sekedar menyetujui hal itu. Hanya sebuah senyuman singkat seperti biasa.

Dan setelah semua ini, Sakura hanya bisa menghela napas lalu keluar dari kamar tersebut.

Ia berjalan menuju koridor luas lantai dua dan berhenti tepat di pembatas. Memperhatikan ruang utama yang sudah diisi oleh Keluarga _Duke of Rottingdam_ dan _Duke of Batherdam_. Mereka terlihat sedang berbincang ringan sebelum seorang pelayan datang dan mengabarkan bahwa kereta kuda telah siap. Dua keluarga itu pun segera meninggalkan ruangan dan berangkat ke mansion Whitewalker.

Kepergian bangsawan-bangsawan tersebut Sakura manfaatkan untuk pergi ke perpustakaan dan mencari peta atau buku tentang London. Ia yakin dengan benda tersebut akan memudahkannya dalam menemukan tempat tinggal baru yang terpencil dari hingar bingar kota ini. Dengan langkah mantap dan penuh pengharapan, ia berjalan ke perpustakaan di lantai bawah.

Decitan pintu samar-samar terdengar saat ia membukanya. Temaram lilin menyinari ruang perpustakaan dengan deretan buku yang lekas saja memanja kedua matanya. Meskipun bukan pertama kalinya, Sakura selalu merasa takjub. Sudut bibirnya terangkat samar tatkala rak-rak buku menjulang rapi.

Perpustakaan ini sangat besar. Setiap rak diukir dengan desain yang sama. Gaya prancis rupanya lagi-lagi menjadi pilihan keluarga ini untuk mempercantik perpustakaan. Sakura begitu mengagumi _taste_ yang dimiliki keluarga ini dalam bidang seni yang sedang _in_ pada abad ini.

Tak ingin membuang waktu untuk terkagum-kagum, dara tersebut langsung menelusuri tiap baris rak dengan seksama.

Tapak kakinya memantul didinding, memecah sunyi yang sejak tadi terjaga. Lilin ditangannya tidak banyak memberi bantuan pencahayaan dan cukup membuatnya kesulitan karena hanya satu tangan yang difungsikan saat mengambil buku. Jari-jari Sakura yang lentik meraba huruf timbul sebagai bantuan kecil namun matanya tetap teliti mencari dari A sampai Z. Bibirnya tak henti bergerak melafalkan tiap judul sedangkan otaknya bekerja sekeras mungkin menerjemahkan apa yang Sakura inginkan.

"Ah, ini dia." Sakura menggumam kecil.

Tepi rak buku tersebut melebar sehingga memudahkan Sakura untuk meletakkan lilinnya di sana. Ia mkemudian mengambil buku tadi dan mulai menelisik tiap barisan kata dan gambar yang tertera di sana. Selama beberapa waktu Sakura berkutat, sebuah desahan kecewa meluncur ketika isinya bukanlah yang ia inginkan. Ia mengembalikan buku tadi sesuai urutannya.

Sakura kembali berjalan ke arah rak lainnya. Matanya masih saja belum menyerah mencari apa yang diinginkannya. Dan kali ini, sebuah buku tebal terbitan dua tahun lalu berjudul _History of London_ yang lembarannya sudah menguning ini menarik perhatiannya. Ia tidak berharap banyak pada buku ini, tetapi sedikit informasi dari sana akan sangat membantu. Setidaknya informasi tersebut pasti akan dia butuhkan selama perjalanan.

Ia menyenderkan pinggang kirinya di tepian rak yang lebar itu, sedikit membungkuk agar lilin dapat menerangi buku yang akan dibaca. Ketika Sakura membukanya, harum buku yang sudah lama terkurung di sana menguar hingga menggelitik hidungnya. Tubuhnya memberi respon bersin beberapa kali sebelum terbiasa dengan harum tersebut. Sakura perlahan membalik lembar kata pengantar yang terdiri dari beberapa paragraph lalu beralih pada daftar isi. Di sana, terdapat beberapa bab yang menjelaskan sejarah London dan bagian-bagiannya. Bibirnya melengkung tipis saat maniknya mendapati satu bab yang berisi tempat-tempat kecil di London. Lengkap dengan petanya.

Manor kecil yang memiliki beberapa desa. Tempat cocok bagi pelarian sepertinya.

Tanpa terasa, hampir setengah jam ia membaca buku itu. Lilin yang dibawa juga tinggal sedikit dan Sakura harus bergegas keluar dari sana sebelum gelap menguasai. Sambil menenteng buku tersebut ia mengambil lilinnya dan berbalik dari sana. Namun, betapa terkejutnya Sakura saat ia mendapati sosok pemuda sedang berdiri menjulang ketika ia berbalik dan —

"Astaga!" —ia hampir saja terjengkang bila tak ingat bagaimana caranya berdiri dengan baik.

Uchiha Sasuke di sana dengan satu-satunya ekspresi yang ia punya. Entah apa tujuannya muncul dengan cara menyeramkan seperti itu.

Sakura memejamkan matanya sejenak, mengatur detak jantungnya yang berdentum amat keras dan seperti ditusuk-tusuk. Jujur saja, ia rasanya ingin sekali memaki."My Lord.. Maaf, tapi Saya benar-benar terkejut dengan kehadiran Anda di sini."

Pemuda itu berdeham singkat tanpa rasa bersalah. Ketika Sakura membuka mata dengan napas sedikit terengah, ia melihat mata sang _Earl_ tertuju pada buku yang ia peluk. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Sang dara tak lekas membalas. Tangan yang tadi ia gunakan untuk mengambil lilin kini tengah memegangi dadanya yang masih memberikan detakan tak beraturan. Kemudian, Sakura mencoba mengatur napasnya sebaik mungkin dan mencoba bersikapa seperti biasa.

Ya Tuhan, sejak kapan Sasuke berada di sana? Sakura tidak menyadari kehadiran pemuda tersebut karena fokus pada bukunya. Kenapa pula dia harus muncul ketika Sakura sedang ingin menghindarinya karena kejadian memalukan pagi tadi?

Sungguh, Sakura berharap Sasuke tidak mengingat hal tersebut.

Momen selanjutnya, sambil berusaha melupakan kejadian tadi, Sakura mulai angkat bicara. "Seperti yang Anda lihat, My Lord, Saya sedang membaca buku."

"Aku tahu," Sasuke beralih pada kristal Sakura. "Aku bertanya apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan membawa buku itu pergi dari perpustakaan."

Sakura terdiam sejenak. Apakah Sasuke tahu rencananya pergi dari sini? "Um, Saya belum pernah menjelajahi London sejak kecil. Saya pikir dengan membaca sejarahnya akan membuat rasa ingin tahu ini menghilang."

"Bukankah seorang peternak kuda sering ke London untuk pelelangan?" ia menjawab dengan memandang Sakura dan sang dara merasa terintimidasi dibawah tatapan elang itu.

"Ya. Tetapi Saya belum pernah ikut dalam lelang tersebut. Ayah hanya menugaskan untuk menyiapkan pelana baru untuk para calon pembeli, My Lord."

Ia merasa Sasuke masih tak yakin, sebab tatapan pemuda itu sama sekali tak berubah. Bagian tersulit saat ini adalah ketika ia terpaksa harus bersikap setenang mungkin dibawah tatapan Sasuke yang begitu menuntut.

Sakura menggigit bibirnya.

"Anggap saja aku percaya padamu." tutur sang _Earl_ pada akhirnya.

Meski jawaban dari Sasuke terbilang ambigu, Sakura tetap bisa bernapas lega. Setidaknya ia tidak mendebat lebih banyak yang berpotensi membongkar rencananya. Mungkin inilah yang dimaksud oleh para pelayan di mansion ini tentang betapa mengerikannya Uchiha Sasuke ketika sedang menginterogasi hanya lewat sepasang matanya. Dalam hati Sakura merasa sangat sulit untuk menyimpan rahasia dari orang-orang semacam Uchiha Family.

"Terima kasih, My Lord." bisik Sakura yang dibalas 'hn' singkat khas pemuda tersebut.

Kesunyian yang kemudian tercipta diantara keduanya diisi dengan saling memandang satu sama lain. Haruno Sakura entah mengapa tak bisa berpaling dari Sasuke, ketika inti dari sepasang _onyx_ itu mengunci emeraldnya. Ia tak bisa berpaling, sama sekali tidak. Satu buah perasaan baru muncul dalam hati hingga jantungnya menolak bekerja secara normal.

Perlahan nan pasti, tubuhnya merileks ketika Sasuke mengubah cara memandangnya. Bukan yang seperti tadi, tetapi ia merasa ada kejanggalan di sana.

Sang pemuda diam di tempat. Intensitas tatapannya bergulir pada belah bibir Sakura yang sedetik lalu selesai berucap; lama terfokus di sana. Hingga tangannya tanpa sadar bergerak, mendaratkan jempolnya pada bibir sang dara untuk ia usap selembut mungkin.

Ia sadar jika sejak awal ia melihat Uchiha Sasuke bersandar pada dinding di hari pertama ia membuka mata, lelaki ini begitu memikat hanya dengan gesturnya. Tetapi Sakura sama sekali tak tahu bila dalam jarak sedekat ini Sasuke melebihi dari apa yang ia ketahui.

Hatinya berbisik, _bagaimana bisa seorang manusia memiliki paras yang begitu sempurna?_

Sakura bergetar, kemudian. Ia tak yakin apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan berikutnya, ketika pemuda tersebut perlahan mendekatkan diri padanya. Sepasang mata mereka masih terbuka sampai pada jarak yang tak bisa Sakura prediksi. Punggungnya reflek mundur secara pelan meski sama sekali tak berhasil sebab pinggangnya sudah lebih dulu tertahan oleh tepi rak buku.

Sasuke meraih buku dalam pelukannya; meletakkannya pada rak tanpa melepas sepasang _emerald_. Ia mengurung Sakura dengan satu tangannya, sedikit membungkuk menyejajarkan diri dengan gadis tersebut. Sakura hanya bisa diam dan menggenggam erat tepi rak yang menjadi satu-satunya objek baginya untuk menguatkan diri dari situasi ini. Sang _Earl_ semakin mendekat, hembus napasnya menggilitik wajah Sakura yang perlahan memerah.

Hingga pada akhirnya … ia turut menutup mata saat Uchiha Sasuke mendaratkan satu buah ciuman padanya.

 **.**

 **TBC**

Halo.

Chapter ini update lebih cepat dan panjang ya mengingat saya baru selesai siding skripsi minggu lalu :')))))). Anggap aja ini hadiah dari saya karena selama ini sering molor hwhwhw.

Sedikit penjelasan, chapter ini memang saya buat lebih cepat plotnya soalnya saya berniat buat fiksi ini kurang dari 15 chapter. Ga banyak interaksi SasuSaku karna mau saya fokusin di chapter 5, termasuk alasan kenapa ada adegan kissu disaat belum ada penjelasan terkait chemistry SasuSaku. Di sini saya buka perkenalan tokoh Naruto dan MinaKushi yang nantinya cukup berpengaruh dalam fiksi ini.

Cuap dari saya segini dulu aja. Semoga chapter ini ga mengecewakan, see you next time!

 **Sign,**

 **Schuylera**


	5. Feeling

Burung hantu bernyanyi diantara kesunyian malam. Mengepak sayap dan pergi ke dalam kegelapan yang ada diantara pohon.

Sakura terkesiap dan mengerjap beberapa kali. Ia tak menduga seorang _Earl_ akan menciumnya tanpa alasan yang jelas seperti ini. Matanya masih terbuka karena reflek yang lambat, dirinya pun masih sibuk mengatur ritme jantung yang semakin menggila disetiap detik.

Ciuman yang Sasuke beri begitu lembut hingga perlahan membawa Sakura menjadi lebih rileks dan memejam mata begitu sebuah lumatan pada bibirnya terasa. Tangan yang sejak tadi mencengkram erat tepi rak buku mulai terkulai di samping tubuhnya. Wajahnya terdongak mengikuti tinggi badan Sasuke yang mencumbunya. Namun meskipun demikian, Sakura tidak membalas pagutan yang diberi oleh sang Adam.

Barangkali, ini adalah ciuman Sasuke yang kesekian kalinya sebab rasanya begitu terlatih dan memabukkan. Manis dan menagih, hingga rasanya Sakura terus meleleh dalam buaian Uchiha Sasuke. Tetapi ini adalah yang pertama bagi Sakura dan ia yakin Sasuke dapat dengan jelas merasakan detak jantung dibalik rusuknya yang begitu menggebu. Tubuhnya gemetar, campuran dari perasaan yang tidak bisa Sakura ungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Bingung, terkejut, takut. Tetapi yang paling mendominasi adalah … senang. Dalam campuran semua rasa yang belum pernah ia alami sebelumnya, Sakura menikmati tiap rasa pagutan yang diberi sang tuan bangsawan walau ia tidak meresponnya.

Diam lebih baik, begitu pikirnya.

Sesungguhnya jemari Sakura bergetar karena ingin menyentuh wajah Sasuke, menelusuri rahang tegas yang tengah bergerak mencumbu dirinya, menyibak anak rambut yang menggegelitik kedua sisi pipi Sakura. Hidung mancung Sasuke menusuk pipinya dan hembusannya yang hangat menambah rona diwajah Sakura. Ia ingin sekali menenggelamkan diri dalam pelukan pria itu bila saja hatinya tak menentang keinginannya.

Sasuke mengukung Sakura dalam lengan kokohnya. Ia menopang tubuh mungil tersebut yang terasa tak lagi memiliki kekuatan untuk berdiri. Satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk merangkum wajah tersebut sedang yang lain melingkari pinggang perempuan musim semi itu. Jempolnya menarik dagu sang gadis ke bawah, membuka akses untuk dirinya menginvasi mulut tersebut lebih jauh karena ia tak kunjung mendapat respon.

Katakanlah Sasuke tak sabar. Namun gadis inilah penyebabnya.

Lumatan tersebut mulai liar, namun perlahan Sasuke merubah temponya menjadi kembali lembut. Bibir Sakura terasa sangat manis, rongga mulutnya begitu hangat dan membuat Sasuke tak ingin melepas moment ini —meski Sakura tak kunjung merespon. Lenguhan yang terdengar darinya membuat Sasuke hampir kehilangan kendali, ia bisa gila bila tahu gadis ini bisa sebegini sensual. Gigitan-gigitan kecil ia beri sebagai bentuk rasa gemasnya terhadap Sakura sebelum melepasnya karena oksigen yang memaksa.

Nafas keduanya menderu, saling beradu, tapi Sasuke belum juga membuat jarak. Sekali lagi ia menekan bibir tersebut sebelum membuka mata. Ditatapnya Sakura dengan wajah merahnya yang masih terpejam dengan bibir setengah terbuka yang jauh lebih merah dari biasanya akibat pagutan Sasuke barusan. Ia menegakkan punggung dan memindahkan kedua tangannya pada pinggul Sakura yang perlahan memperlihatkan sepasang emeraldnya.

Dalam kondisi rakus menghirup oksigen, Sakura nampak mencari-cari wajah Sasuke dalam keremangan.

Sasuke terdiam memperhatikan gadis tersebut. Ia hendak menutup jarak kembali ketika Sakura menoleh dan menjatuhkan sebuah buku tanpa sengaja. Dalam otaknya yang begitu jenius, tanpa perlu ucapan verbal, Sasuke tahu benar Sakura sedang menolaknya. Ia paham Sakura tak mungkin siap untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Bungsu Uchiha ini kemudian melebarkan jarak. Memasang sebuah ekspresi tak terdefinisikan.

Mereka terdiam sbeberapa saat, kecanggungan mulai mendominasi atmosfir sekitarnya. Sedetik kemudian, lilin yang sejak tadi menjadi penerangan padam yang mencipta kegelapan diantara lorong-lorong rak buku. Hanya beberapa obor di sekitar dinding satu-satunya penerangan namun tak mampu mencapai tempat keduanya.

"M-maaf, My Lord," suara Sakura yang parau memecah keheningan. Tersirat getaran serta nada gugup didalamnya. Ia meraba-raba sekitar kemudian mengambil sebuah buku. Tak perduli apa isinya yang penting Sakura bisa keluar dengan sebuah alasan yang tepat. "Saya sudah selesai di sini. Masih ada yang harus dikerjakan. Selamat malam."

Lantas dengan langkah lebar dan terburu-buru, Sakura meninggalkan Sasuke yang terdiam tanpa sempat mendengarkan apa yang mungkin saja akan dikatakan oleh pemuda itu.

Dan di sana, Sasuke hanya memperhatikan Sakura dalam diam hingga derit pintu terbuka dan tertutup kembali.

 _Earl Uchiha_ ini menghela napas panjang-panjang, menutup matanya dengan telapak tangan lalu mendengus. Seringai nampak terbentuk disudut bibirnya.

Sial, kenapa gadis itu bisa membuatnya hilang kendali?

 **Midnight Angel**

 **Chapter 5**

 **.**

 _Bila malam bersaksi, akankah siang selalu bisa setia mendengarkan setiap kisahnya?_

 _._

Semua berawal sejak pagi tadi.

Juugo datang mengetuk pintu kamarnya ketika Sasuke masih terlelap, berkata bahwa ada sebuah surat yang datang dari sahabat karibnya, Uzumaki Naruto. Di sana tertulis bila ia akan berkunjung ke mansion utama Rottingdam di London dan mengajak Sasuke untuk berkuda selagi menunggu malam tiba. Dan setelah membaca surat tersebut, Sasuke langsung bergegas membersihkan diri lantas memerintahkan Juugo untuk mempersiapkan dua ekor kuda yang biasa mereka tunggangi.

Istal tampak sibuk ketika Sasuke sampai di halaman belakang. Beberapa orang pekerja tengah memberi sarapan bagi makhluk gagah yang dimiliki _Royal Family_ ini. Tumpukkan rumput segar serta jenis pakan lainnya sudah tersedia dan menunggu giliran untuk dilahap oleh para kuda yang memiliki tubuh sehat itu. Dibantu Itachi yang rupanya sudah berada di sana entah sejak kapan, pekerjaan tersebut terlihat lebih cepat mengingat Itachi adalah tipikal cekatan dalam segala hal. Sasuke berjalan mendekati kudanya yang berada tepat disamping kuda milik Itachi.

Menyadari kehadiran seseorang, sulung Uchiha itu melirik sekilas pada adiknya yang mengambil pelana.

"Tidak biasanya kau mengunjungi istal pagi-pagi begini," Itachi membuka percakapan sambil mengelus leher kuda miliknya, Thomas, yang juga merupakan kuda keturunan murni. "Ada sesuatu?"

Sibuk dengan pelana yang ia pasangkan di atas tubuh Phillip, Sasuke membalas Itachi kurang lebih satu menit kemudian. Sang kakak yang sudah terbiasa dengan sikap irit bicara sang adik dengan sabar menunggu.

" _Batherdam_ Family akan datang." Tukas Sasuke menatap Itachi sekilas. "Naruto mungkin akan membuat kehebohan."

Itachi mengangguk paham. Pasalnya, sudah sangat sering keluarga tersebut mampir ke sini ketika musim pesta tiba dan tanpa diberitahu pun, Itachi tahu alasan Sasuke datang ke istal adalah karena Naruto. Mereka sudah berteman bahkan sebelum mengerti bagaimana caranya memakai popok.

"Ho, aku lupa kalau sekarang musim pesta. Yah, ku pastikan Ibu akan sangat senang dengan kehadiran _Duke_ dan _Duchess_."

"Hn,"

"Omong-omong, Sasuke," pintu yang mengurung Thomas dibuka oleh Itachi, ia mulai membimbing kuda tersebut berjalan yang diikuti Sasuke setelah selesai memasang pelana. Ekspresi datarnya mulai mendominasi sembari Ia menunggu adiknya sejajar agar bisa berbicara. "Sudah dengar kabar terbaru _Viscount_ Drake?"

Sasuke menoleh dengan pandangan datar yang mengindikasikan bahwa ia tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu. Itachi semestinya paham akan sifat luar biasa cuek adiknya itu, tetapi ia tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak bercerita. Karena, toh, pada akhirnya Sasuke nanti akan mendengarkan dan rasa pernasarannya muncul ke permukaan. Well, bagaimanapun, _Viscount_ Drake merupakan salah satu kerabat mereka dan sudah sepantasnya Sasuke tahu.

"Ku dengar dia berhasil menghamili seorang pelacur dari East End," dilihatnya Sasuke mengernyit, lalu melanjutkan, "jujur saja itu mengejutkan banyak pihak mengingat ia sudah bertunangan dengan Lady Samui."

Baiklah, berita ini tidak mudah diabaikan.

Sasuke tak mempertanyakan darimana Itachi tahu soal skandal yang dilakukan oleh kerabat dekatnya itu. Itachi memiliki sejumlah organisasi 'gelap' yang dapat membantunya dalam mengorek berbagai macam informasi akurat dengan cara apapun, baik dari keluarga kerajaan maupun bawah tanah. Tak ada yang tahu siapa saja anggotanya yang terdiri dari bangsawan paling berpengaruh di Inggris itu, jumlahnya pun tak pasti. Bahkan Sasuke sendiri hanya mengetahui beberapa.

Maka tak heran, jika Itachi disebut-sebut bangsawan 'iblis' karena sayap yang dilebarkannya mampu menangkup seluruh Inggris Raya. Istana sendiri sering kali meminta Itachi dalam memecahkan beberapa kasus yang tak bisa diselesaikan oleh Scotland Yard. Banyak musuh sosial politik yang kerap kali mencoba menjatuhkannya karena merasa terancam olehnya maupun organisasinya, namun tak satupun berhasil. Itachi terlalu jernius dan cerdik dalam menghadapi setiap lawannya.

Menghela sejenak, anak bungsu Keluarga Rottingdam itu melirik sang kakak.

"East End. Seleranya sangat buruk untuk seorang _Viscount_." jawab Sasuke mengingat tempat seperti apa East End itu. Lalu dalam satu hentakan mantap ia telah berada di atas punggung Phillip.

Itachi pun tak lama kemudian juga menaiki kudanya dan kembali angkat bicara. Satu buah anggukan setuju ia berikan. "Dalam sekejap reputasinya akan hancur jika istana tahu tentang ini. Sampai sekarang masih belum ditemukan siapa yang menyebarkan berita itu."

"Kemungkinan besar pelacur itu sendiri yang membongkarnya." Sasuke beropini. Kesimpulannya memang sudah sangat jelas karena Drake takkan mungkin menggulingkan dirinya sendiri ke dalam jurang kecuali jika Drake menginginkan _ending_ tragis bagi keluarga besarnya. Namun biasanya, skandal semacam ini mampu bertahan belasan bahkan puluhan tahun lamanya dan terkuak ketika sang anak mencari-cari identitas ayah kandungnya atau si pelacur yang menginginkan hal selain pengakuan dari ayah biologis sang anak —dalam hal ini, harta yang diincar.

" _Exactly_. Tapi tetap saja pelacur itu tidak akan mendapatkan apapun selain hujatan."

Dengusan sinis dapat dengan mudah meluncur dari Sasuke. Ia tahu benar skandal semacam ini hanyalah akal-akalan untuk menolak sebuah perjodohan yang biasa terjadi dikalangan bangsawan. Hanya saja, sungguh, menghamili pelacur dari East End daripada gadis-gadis bangsawan sangat memalukan apalagi sampai terkuak seperti ini. Sasuke antara cuek dan prihatin dengan kabar ini mengingat Drake merupakan temannya sejak kecil –juga masih memiliki ikatan darah dengan Uchiha. "Lalu apa yang dilakukan Drake?"

"Sepertinya dia kembali ke desa karena malu dan ku dengar pernikahannya dengan Lady Samui akan dipercepat untuk menepis kabar tersebut," tukas Itachi yang mulai menjalankan kudanya, ekspresi yang semua anggota Uchiha miliki kini melekat sempurna diwajahnya yang pucat. "Ironis sekali mengingat satu _season_ bahkan baru saja dimulai."

"Hn. Para kritikus akan meruncingkan pena mereka di _Times_ dengan senang hati dan membuat gossip murahan untuk menjatuhkannya lebih dalam," kemudian ia menoleh, teringat sesuatu. "Ayah dan Ibu tahu tentang ini?"

Si sulung mengangguk santai dan membalas tatapan adiknya. "Kau yang terakhir."

"Tsk, ku pikir Drake tidak sebodoh itu." Sasuke mendecih tak senang. Masalah ini akan merepotkan keluarganya dikemudian hari, ia yakin itu. Pasalnya, Goldenarm memiliki anggota yang tak pandai mengurus masalahnya sendiri, Uchiha akan selalu turun tangan dalam menyelesaikan kerusakan yang mereka sebabkan. Bebeda dengan Uchiha yang terkenal dengan sifat penyendiri, dingin, dan mandiri luar biasa. Terkadang Sasuke muak sendiri dan sering menyembur mereka dengan kata-kata tajamnya. Dan dari semua anggotanya, Drake Goldenarm adalah yang paling parah.

Disisi lain, Itachi mengangguk. Wajahnya tetap datar dan serius, sama seperti sang adik, lantas berkata, "Kali ini kita tidak akan melakukan apapun. Biar ini menjadi pelajaran bagi mereka." Yang lalu dibalas anggukan setuju dari si bungsu.

Sejak dahulu ketika Sasuke dan Drake masih sering berkuda ke Mayfair atau ke kawasan lain di sekitar London, tabiat buruk _Viscount_ itu sudah terlihat. Kerap kali Sasuke mendapati Drake tebar pesona pada tiap gadis yang sedang berjalan-jalan dan berlagak _gentle_ ketika ada masalah. Sasuke tak banyak berkomentar sebab memang Drake tak mendapatkan cukup perhatian dari kedua orang tuanya, namun tetap saja tingkah seperti itu membuatnya muak. Uchiha sepertinya mungkin memang tak peduli dengan gelar yang disandangnya, tetapi menjaga harga diri tetap penting bagi siapapun.

Jika sudah seperti ini, menolongpun rasanya percuma. Sasuke hanya berharap Drake tidak melakukan hal konyol yang dapat mempermalukan keluarga besarnya —dan juga Uchiha— lebih dari ini.

Percakapan antara Uchiha bersaudara ini mengalir beberapa saat, sebelum Itachi mendapati sosok gadis yang dibawa Sasuke sebulan lalu ke mansion utama ini. Dalam satu hentakan pelan, dagunya menginsyaratkan Sasuke untuk melihat direksi yang ditunjuk.

"Bicara soal East End, bukankah kau menemukannya di sana?" tanya Itachi.

Sasuke segera menoleh ke arah jendela yang ditunjuk Itachi, melihat bagaimana sosok gadis yang akhir-akhir ini cukup sering ditemukannya disetiap sudut rumah sedang menatap lurus pada hamparan pemandangan yang berada di halaman belakang. Dengan gaun malam tipis yang memperlihatkan lekuk tubuh proporsionalnya, gadis itu nampak cukup _mengundang_.

Sepasang oniks pekat Sasuke seolah tersedot pada figure sang gadis. Tubuhnya indah dan polos, dibalut kulit pucat yang menyilaukan diterpa sinar matahari. Gadis itu tak perlu repot-repot menggambar garis-garis vena untuk mempercantik diri serta menegaskan status sosialnya seperti yang biasa Sasuke temukan pada gadis bangsawan, dia memilikinya secara alami. Untuk kesekian kalinya Sasuke menyadari, gadis yang ia kenal dengan nama Rose itu sangat cantik –tidak, elok– dengan wajah sendunya yang halus, kulit seperti porselen dan bibir polos yang sensual. Ia langsing serta ramping, tak ada lekukan montok yang disukai para pria, tetapi Rose dapat menarik perhatian lawan jenis dengan mudah —termasuk dirinya. Rambutnya tergerai indah disalah satu bahu terbukanya. Sasuke bertanya-tanya bagaimana rasanya rambut _softpink_ itu ketika berada diantara jemarinya.

Rose kemudian terlihat tersenyum tipis dan membungkuk hormat pada mereka. Sasuke tak membalas, berbeda dengan Itachi yang tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk samar.

"Tubuh yang indah, eh?" kata Itachi yang merasa Sasuke menaruh ketertarikan pada gadis itu —well, ia sendiri mengakui bahwa pesona Rose sangat sulit ditolak. Diam-diam ia merasa geli sendiri bila benar Sasuke menaruh minat pada Rose. Apalagi bila mengingat Sasuke adalah tipikal yang sangat sulit dekat dengan perempuan. Melihat nantinya Sasuke akan terbuka pada perempuan adalah satu hal yang paling Itachi tunggu. "Mungkin dia salah satu pelacur yang melarikan diri dari East karena dikejar-kejar _Jack The Ripper_ dan berbohong soal kisahnya."

Diam adalah satu-satunya yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke. Suara Itachi bagai ditelan bumi. Kencang dan jelas, kemudian meredup secara perlahan. Semua indranya terfokus pada dara yang Sasuke sama sekali tidak tahu identitasnya. Gadis itu menarik Sasuke keluar dari zona nyamannya dengan terus menumpukan pandangannya.

Sementara itu, Itachi menelisik ekspresi macam apa yang diberikan oleh adiknya. Sekilas, Ia memperhatikan Sasuke tampak sedang berpikir dengan mengalihkan netranya ke arah lain, sebelum kembali menatap gadis tersebut. Sulung Uchiha ini cukup paham dalam beberapa detik memperhatikan, jika adiknya ini punya sedikit ketertarikan pada si gadis. Tak pernah sekalipun Itachi melihat Sasuke memandang seorang perempuan lebih lama dari lima detik dengan tatapan semacam itu.

Dengkingan samar terdengar, Itachi kemudian melesatkan oniksnya ke sumber suara, mendapati gadis pink itu memeluk dirinya sendiri dan pergi dari sana. Mungkin dia baru menyadari jika gaun malamnya sama sekali tidak pantas ditunjukkan pada laki-laki yang bukan walinya.

Dilihatnya kembali Sasuke yang masih memandangi jendela kosong itu selama beberapa saat sebelum melengos, memacu kudanya pelan untuk pergi dari sana dan meninggalkan Itachi yang memandangnya datar.

Satu seringai samar terbentuk dibibir Itachi. Ia kembali melirik jendela tersebut dan memacu kudanya mengikuti Sasuke.

 _Ho, bukankah ini saatnya pertunjukan?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sasuke keluar dari perpustakaan lima menit sepeninggal Rose –Sakura. Ia menyusuri koridor mansionnya yang sepi dengan langkah pelan, mengingat para orang tua sudah pergi sejak tadi ke acara pesta di kediaman Whitewalker.

Uchiha Sasuke masih mempertanyakan apa artinya eksistensi Rose selama ini. Ia tak mau menerima kenyataan bila dirinya _tertarik, terbuai, tergoda_ dengan kehadiran gadis itu karena sesungguhnya ia merasa _terganggu._ Fantasi kerap kali ia rasakan bila melihat Rose, Sasuke tidak suka itu. Satu-satunya hal yang harus ia fokuskan adalah karirnya sebagai seorang _Earl,_ mengembangkan perusahaan yang ia kelola. Bukan memikirkan perasaan aneh yang kerap kali menghinggapinya saat ada Rose dalam setiap sudut ruangan.

Namun apa yang terjadi beberapa menit lalu antara dirinya dan gadis itu beberapa menit lalu masih menyisakan keinginan imajinasi liar dikepalanya, menepis doktrinnya seputar karir yang selama ini ia tanamkan lekat-lekat dalam kepalanya sebagai sebuah ambisi. Cara Rose bergerak dalam lengannya, bibir mengkilatnya tadi terus menggoda Sasuke untuk dihisap dalam-dalam dan ia sempat tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menolak dorongan kuat tersebut. Tubuhnya sangat mungil serta rapuh bila dibandingkan dengannya hingga Sasuke khawatir Rose akan hancur jika ia dekap terlampau erat.

Tetap saja, Rose itu seperti candu. Membuat Sasuke menagih rasa manis dari bibir ranum itu.

Jika saja Rose tidak menolak pada kesempatan kedua tadi, mungkin saja mereka akan berakhir diatas lantai marmer perpustakaan yang keras. Kemudian perut Rose akan buncit beberapa bulan setelah itu karena mengandung anak haramnya dan membuat dirinya tidak berbeda dengan Drake Goldenarm.

Sial, apa yang sudah dia lakukan hingga harus menghadapi ini?

Selama dua belas jam terakhir semenjak ia melihat Rose dengan gaun malamnya, Sasuke mendapati dirinya menjadi sasaran penyiksaan paling aneh yang pernah dialaminya. Setiap kali ia mencoba melakukan sesuatu di perpustakaan, atau ada urusan penting dengan ayah dan ibunya, Rose selalu ada disekitarnya. Gadis tersebut memang tidak melakukan apa-apa. Hanya bergerak anggun mengikuti sang _Duchess_ ke sana sini dengan sebuah gaun wol lembut sederhana pemberian ibunya. Potongan rendah dibahu pada gaun yang dikenakannya membuat kulit mulus itu terekspos dengan jelas, lekukan payudaranya nyaris tak tertutup oleh gaunnya.

Jujur saja, kejadian pagi tadi adalah pemicu dirinya mencium Rose.

 _Demi Tuhan, gadis itu membuatku gila dalam waktu singkat_ , batinnya menggerutu.

Pemuda dua puluh dua tahun ini mendengus keras-keras sambil terus melangkah dalam tempo pelan. Koridor mansion yang sepi membuat suara kakinya terdengar lebih kencang.

Alasan mengapa ia tak menghadiri pesta tersebut adalah karena setumpuk dokumen kuda serta estat yang perlu ditandatangani dan berada diantara keramaian bukanlah kebiasaannya. Seperti anggota Uchiha pada umumnya, Sasuke lebih suka tinggal di rumah, membaca buku, atau mengurus segala tugasnya sebagai seorang _Earl._ Berbeda dengan sang kakak yang lebih pandai bersosialisasi, _Marquis_ muda itu punya banyak cara dalam mengatasi ketidaksukaannya pada keramaian.

"Oi, Sasuke!"

Sebuah suara nyaring terdengar. Ia sudah tahu siapa pemiliknya tanpa perlu berpikir lama. Kakinya berhenti, kemudian ia sedikit menyerong dan menangkap sosok Naruto yang menyunggingkan senyum lebarnya.

"Ku kira kau ikut ke pesta," pemuda itu mendekat lalu mengubah ekspresinya ketika hanya mendapat tatapan datar dari Sasuke. Ia mengulurkan kepalannya pada Sasuke yang lekas dibalas. Keduanya menyeringai kecil. "Oh yeah, aku lupa kau itu anti sosial."

Sasuke mendengus. "Kau sendiri di sini."

Si pirang jabrik mengendik tak acuh. "Bosan. Lagipula Hinata tidak datang karena belum sampai di London. Bisa-bisa aku diserang para gadis agresif di sana."

Membayangkan para wanita sosialita yang meyodorkan anak gadis mereka padanya, Naruto jadi merinding sendiri. Ia memiliki pengalaman buruk di mana seorang _Baroness_ sangat bersikeras memintanya untuk mengisi kartu dansa putrinya. Padahal saat itu, Hinata ada di sebelahnya dengan senyum yang dipaksakan –apalagi jika Hinata tak ada di sana. Beruntung Uchiha Mikoto saat itu datang dan meminta Naruto berdansa dengannya. Naruto jelas sangat lega dan dengan cepat mengiyakan tawaran tersebut. Maka dari itu, Naruto tak ingin lagi pergi ke pesta tanpa kehadiran tunangannya.

"Alasanmu sama sekali tak masuk akal." Sasuke menimpali, alisnya terangkat sebelah. Mengetahui Naruto tipikal yang sangat mudah berbaur dan cuek dengan sekitar, alasan yang diberikan tidak cukup memuaskan Sasuke. Namun, pemuda itu tak bersikeras melanjutkan topic tersebut.

"Biar saja," katanya, tertawa kecil. "Jadi, bagaimana kabarmu, eh? Ku lihat sama sekali tidak ada calon anggota Uchiha baru selain Konan. Itupun milik Itachi."

Bola mata sepekat malam milik Sasuke memutar bosan. Jika yang ditanya hanya seputar pernikahan, gadis, atau apapun seputar itu, Sasuke tidak berminat membahasnya. Ia sudah bosan dicecar pertanyaan ini dan itu setiap harinya selama berada di London oleh para kerabat.

Dengan malas, Ia membalas. "Kalau kau hanya tinggal di sini hanya untuk menanyakan itu, lebih baik kau kembali ke Batherdam."

"Wow, wow, _easy, buddy_ ," Naruto tergelak. Reaksi Sasuke sangat mudah ditebak. "Aku hanya bertanya. Jangan sensitive seperti itu."

"Hn,"

"Tapi aku serius. Tidakkah ada satu atau dua gadis di pesta yang menarik? Maksudku, kau yakin tidak ingin mencari?"

Sasuke berbalik tanpa membalas, berniat melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju ruang pribadinya untuk medinginkan kepala yang sempat tertunda karena kehadiran Naruto. Namun sayangnya, pemuda pirang itu malah mengikutinya. Tak ayal, Sasuke jadi jengkel sendiri.

"Tsk, jangan mengikuti, Naruto." Decaknya sambil melirik tak suka.

Yang diusir menyeringai geli. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, _lho_." Balasnya _ngeyel_. "Atau sebenarnya kau malah sudah menemukannya?"

"Berisik."

"Wow, sepertinya aku benar," godaan Naruto semakin menjadi saat mendapat respon demikian. Sasuke mendelik yang mana membuat Naruto semakin puas. "Astaga, baiklah. Aku hanya bercanda."

Pelipis Sasuke berkedut tajam. Matanya terpejam kesal karena spekulasi Naruto yang mengganggunya. Karena tahu sifat Naruto yang akan semakin menjadi jika ditimpali, Sasuke memilih diam dan terus berjalan pelan.

Lagipula, apakah ia sudah menemukannya atau belum, Sasuke tak senang membagikannya dengan orang lain. Itu adalah privasinya dan akan ada waktu dimana ia akan mengumumkannya bila memang ia sudah menemukannya. Ia tak suka dicecar pertanyaan terkait dengan urusan pribadinya. Sangat Uchiha sekali.

"Oi, Sasuke."

Yang dipanggil melirik. "Hn?"

Naruto berhenti pada sebuah jendela kotak besar yang memperlihatkan pemandangan dihalaman belakang mansion. Wajahnya tampak serius memperhatikan sesuatu yang membuat Sasuke terheran-heran dibalik wajah datarnya. "Tadi siang Ibumu mengenalkanku pada seorang gadis berambut _softpink_. Dia mengklaim perempuan itu sebagai 'anak angkat'nya," ada jeda menginterupsi, "Yang ku tahu, Lady Rottingdam bukan wanita yang mudah menyenangi orang baru apalagi sampai mengangkatnya sebagai anak."

Sasuke lekas menghampiri Naruto dan melihat apa yang sedang diperhatikannya. Di sana, seorang gadis tengah duduk di sebuah bangku taman yang memunggungi mansion dengan sebuah lilin dan buku. Ia tahu jelas siapa yang dimaksud Naruto.

"Siapa dia?" Naruto bertanya, tanpa menoleh.

"Hyacinth Rosseline," sahut Sasuke datar. "Aku menemukannya di East End dalam keadaan sekarat."

"Hah?" tanda tanya besar membalut ekspresi Naruto saat ia menoleh. Alisnya pun terangkat tinggi-tinggi. "Apa aku tak salah dengar? Kau menyelamatkan seseorang dari East End?"

Sasuke mengangguk singkat. Naruto takjub.

"Wow, tidak biasanya. Ceritakan padaku."

"Tsk, tanya saja pada yang lain." katanya malas. Bercerita panjang lebar itu melelahkan, Sasuke kurang suka.

Naruto memberengut. Sasuke melirik jengkel. Namun lirikan itu tak berpengaruh sama sekali pada Naruto yang telah kebal setelah sekian tahun mengenal Sasuke. "Meh, ayolah. Kau yang menemukannya dan membawanya ke sini jadi kaulah orang yang paling tepat menceritakannya."

Meskipun enggan, karena pemuda berisik ini memaksa, Sasuke menceritakan apa yang ia lakukan sampai bisa bertemu dengan gadis itu hanya secara garis besar. Naruto mendengarkan dengan seksama walaupun cukup bingung karena Sasuke menjelaskan dengan irit. Setiap cerita, Sasuke hanya memberikan intinya agar lebih cepat.

" _Well_ , jadi dalam waktu singkat ibumu menyukainya? Bagaimana dengan Itachi dan Ayahmu?"

"Entah," bahunya mengendik cuek. "Aku tidak terlalu memikirkannya."

"Tsk, kau yang membawanya ke sini kenapa begitu cuek?" ujar Naruto berdecak kesal karena Sasuke yang benar-benar tidak peduli. Naruto mengembalikan safirnya pada sosok gadis itu, melupakan rasa kesalnya sejenak. "Ketika Ibumu memperkenalkannya padaku siang tadi, pembawaannya anggun sekali, hampir mirip seperti Hinata. Kalau dia bilang dia adalah anak dari seorang peternak kuda yang kabur karena dikejar pembunuh, tidakkah aneh dia mengenakan seperangkat gaun mewah?" gumaman Naruto cukup jelas terdengar oleh Sasuke. "Kau sudah menyelidikinya?"

"Kapan aku punya waktu mengurusi hal semacam itu?" jawab Sasuke. Meski sampai sekarang, Sasuke memang tidak terlalu percaya tentang cerita yang dikatakan gadis itu sehingga ia cukup mempertanyakan mengapa sang ibu tidak mencecar gadis itu lebih jauh.

Selama satu bulan di London pun, Sasuke tak memiliki waktu istirahat, apalagi menyelidiki gadis itu. Pelayan pribadinya juga sampai kewalahan mengatur banyaknya surat dan undangan yang beralamatkan dirinya. Dokumen estat dan pembayaran para buruh juga ia kerjakan di London, karena memang tidak biasanya Rottingdam Family berada di sini dalam waktu yang lama. Sasuke tak senang menunda pekerjaan hanya karena sekarang Musim Pesta apalagi untuk memikirkan sesuatu yang bukan prioritasnya.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Sasuke menghela singkat. "Bukannya aku lepas tangan. Tapi belum ada waktu untuk menyelidikinya."

"Bagaimana jika dia adalah seorang pembunuh bayaran yang ditugaskan membantai keluargamu?" sela Naruto sambil memasang pose berpikir. "Keluargamu itu punya banyak musuh, kalau kau lupa. Terlebih Itachi dengan segudang alias yang menutupi nama aslinya."

Kemungkinan tersebut memang sempat Sasuke pikirkan. Namun melihat keluarganya sama sekali tak curiga, Sasuke tak lagi terlalu memikirkan hal tersebut. Baik Itachi maupun Ayahnya terlihat santai dan malah cukup sering berinteraksi dengan Rose, meski yang terlihat gadis itu hanya menjawab seadanya. Sejujurnya Sasuke merasa sangat … penasaran. Tetapi waktu menghalanginya untuk mencari tahu.

"Dan bagaimana caranya dia tahu keluargaku sedang di London dan _akan_ membawanya ke sini?" bila Rose adalah seorang pembunuh bayaran, entah kenapa Sasuke merasa akan terus menyangkal fakta tersebut. "Itachi pasti sudah memperingatkanku sejak awal."

"Benar juga." timpal Naruto kemudian.

Keduanya mencipta hening selama beberapa saat. Sasuke berpikir akan memulai penyelidikan tentang gadis itu jika ada waktu, secepatnya akan dia lakukan tanpa menunggu Itachi turun tangan atas perintah ibunya. Sedangkan Naruto, entah apa yang ada didalam kepalanya saat ini, namun tampaknya ia sangat serius mengingat sesuatu.

"Tapi sepertinya.." seketika sepasang mata Naruto nampak menerawang menatap punggung gadis itu. Dua alis pirangnya mengkerut ketika ia memecah sunyi diantara mereka berdua. "..aku pernah melihat gadis itu disuatu tempat."

.

.

.

 _ **Bristleton, 08.43 PM**_

Sasori mengurut pangkal hidungnya. Kepalanya tertunduk akibat pening yang menyerang.

Sudah satu bulan lamanya Sakura melarikan diri dari Bristleton. Kedua orang tuanya sudah hampir putus asa mencari di mana anak itu berada.

"Maafkan adikku yang pergi begitu saja," Sasori mengangkat pandangan pada sosok pemuda dengan warna rambut senada dengannya, Rei Gaara. Sepasang hazelnya tampak semakin layu karena lelah setelah sekian lama mencari tahu keberadaan Sakura. Ia sendiri belum sempat berisitirahat sepulang dari perang. "Kau berhak kecewa."

Kedua bangsawan muda itu berada di ruangan pribadi Sasori yang luas. Biscuit hangat dan _scones_ serta sebotol _wine_ buatan tahun 1875 telah tersedia sebagai camilan mereka selama berbincang.

Sasori mengenakan baju merah marun dan celana putih yang dihiasi oleh _cravat_ dibagian leher. Sarung tangan putihnya baru saja dilepas kurang lebih lima menit lalu ketika ia memutuskan untuk meneguk _wine_ nya. Cincin emas dengan simbol kuda yang melambangkan ksatria tersemat di jari tengah tangan kirinya. Sama halnya dengan Sasori, Rei Gaara pun memakai setelan berwarna senada. Cincin emas dengan simbol semburan pasir adalah lambang dari Keluarga _Jackstone_ tersemat di posisi yang sama dengan Sasori.

Keduanya terlihat seperti _Men in Red._

Gaara adalah calon suami Sakura jika gadis itu tidak melarikan diri dari Bristleton. Mewarisi gelar _5_ _th_ _Earl of Jackstone_ yang diwariskan oleh mendiang ayahnya, ia mampu mengelola banyak estat dan jalur perdagangan teh dalam skala besar. Parasnya elok, dengan garis hitam pekat melingkari kedua matanya. Tipikal bangsawan yang mudah terkenal hanya dalam satu kali debut dan menjadi incaran para gadis sosialita di pesta dansa. Menurut kabar yang beredar, Gaara mengalami insomnia yang cukup parah. Ia baru bisa tidur ketika matahari hampir terbit. Begitu setiap harinya. Tetapi masalah tersebut sama sekali tidak mempengaruhi kinerjanya di siang hari.

Dalam diam Gaara memperhatikan Sasori yang tersenyum tipis padanya. _Viscount_ yang empat tahun lebih tua darinya itu terlihat lelah secara fisik dan mental, namun ia berhasil menyembunyikannya secara apik dibalik mata sayu alaminya itu. Gaara menghela napas, tak ingin membebani Sasori dengan tuntutan mencari Sakura.

"Tidak masalah. Gadis yang baru lulus sekolah pasti masih labil." tukasnya kalem.

Pernyataan Gaara diamini Sasori yang sedang melepas _cravat-_ nya. "Ya. Dia belum pernah dikenalkan ke Istana, belum pernah melakukan debut seperti teman-temannya yang lain. Ku rasa masih wajar jika dia memberontak tak ingin dinikahkan sekarang ini." kata Sasori. Merasa tak perlu menutup-nutupi fakta tentang adiknya pada Gaara dengan alasan tak enak hati. Mereka berdua nyatanya telah mengenal satu sama lain cukup lama hingga menghapus rasa canggung yang seharusnya ada. Keduanya pun berhubungan cukup baik dan menghormati satu sama lain.

Seteguk _wine_ mengguyur tenggorokan Gaara sebelum ia membuka mulut. " _Marquis_ tampaknya sangat tertekan dan merasa bersalah karena kaburnya Sakura. Dampak yang ditimbulkan mempengaruhi kinerjanya."

"Begitulah," kepala merah milik Sasori terkulai di atas sofa tunggal besar yang empuk. Ia memejam sesaat. Mungkin alasan mengapa Sakura sulit ditemukan adalah karena hanya sedikit orang yang mengenalnya. Kecuali jika Sakura telah diperkenalkan di Istana, itu lain lagi ceritanya. "Selama ini Sakura tidak pernah membangkang sehingga membuatnya berpikir gadis itu akan setuju-setuju saja dengan semua keputusannya. Padahal, Sakura cukup sering mengeluh padaku soal perjodohan ini."

Gaara diam mendengarkan.

"Maaf, mungkin kau merasa tak nyaman dengan kata-kataku barusan, tapi aku hanya ingin menyampaikan kebenaran yang adikku rasakan," Sasori menambahkan dengan nada datar. "Selain itu, yang ku tahu sebelum perjodohan ini, kau juga sudah punya tunangan," dibawanya sepasang hazel tersebut melirik pada Gaara. "Ke mana dia sekarang?"

Pertanyaan _to the point_ Sasori sontak membuat Gaara mengedutkan dua matanya sekilas. Ia tahu Sasori bisa saja berkata tajam dan blak-blakan jika menyangkut soal adiknya, sehingga ia tak begitu ambil pusing. Tapi tetap saja …

Melipat kedua tangannya serta memejam mata, ia berkata, "Aku tidak ingin membicarakannya."

Sasori diam sebentar, lalu merespon, "Baiklah." tanpa tambahan kalimat dibelakangnya.

Jika Gaara tak ingin bicara, itu adalah haknya. Ia juga tidak ingin menarik kesimpulan sembarangan. Hanya saja pemuda itu perlu tahu jika ia tak ingin kebahagiaan adiknya terancam karena pernikahan yang tak diinginkan. Meskipun Gaara bukanlah orang asing baginya, tapi bagi Sakura adalah hal yang berbeda. Mereka belum bertemu secara resmi, sehingga Sakura tak bisa mengenal Gaara lebih jauh. Mereka hanya baru sekali bertemu ketika Gaara datang ke Bristleton House untuk urusan estat.

Sasori tidak peduli bila nantinya mereka harus bermusuhan bila dikemudian hari Gaara menyakitinya, jika perjodohan ini masih berlanjut. Selayaknya seorang wanita yang memang ditakdirkan patuh pada suami, terkadang Sasori khawatir pada kemungkinan yang bisa saja terjadi diantara mereka. Tidak menutup kemungkinan Gaara akan berlaku semena-mena pada adiknya, bukan? Walau persentasinya mungkin dibawah nol persen.

Laki-laki bisa berbuat bebas meskipun terikat tali pernikahan, karena semua kendali penuh atas keturunan adam. Namun berbeda dengan perempuan. Semuanya dibatasi dalam ikatan pernikahan. Mereka harus mengabdi, patuh pada sang suami. Tidak boleh berselingkuh, atau reputasinya akan tercemar tinta hitam. Terkurung dalam peraturan tak tertulis untuk mengatur semua keuangan, tidak boleh mencampuri urusan suami. Melahirkan anak laki-laki sebanyak yang suaminya mau.

Kadang Sasori bertanya-tanya, untuk apa para gadis disekolahkan jika berakhir dengan mengabdi seumur hidup pada suami? Kisahnya mungkin akan sama saja dengan Lady Georgiana, _The Duchess of Devonshire_. Dikhianati oleh suami dan sahabat perempuan yang dibawanya pulang ke mansion.

Ia hanya berharap, jadi atau tidaknya perjodohan ini, semua akan baik-baik saja untuk adiknya.

"Kau tidak ke London?" tanya Gaara yang mencoba mengalihkan topik lain, membuyarkan pikiran-pikiran Sasori. "Ratu akan mengadakan pesta di Kensington Palace."

"Bagaimana mungkin aku pergi ke sana sementara Sakura tidak diketahui keberadaannya?"

"Pemikiranmu sempit sekali," Sang _Earl_ mendengus, ingin membuang muka tetapi ia menghormati Sasori. "Mungkin Sakura ada di sana."

Benar, memang, pernyataan _Earl_ kelima itu. Tetapi, sayang sekali, Gaara tak bisa melihat senyum aneh Sasori karena posisi mendongak _Viscount_ itu.

" _Yeah, I've been thinking about that_ ," jawabnya. "Tapi tidak sekarang. Meninggalkan orang tuaku bukan gagasan yang bagus saat ini."

Iris _zamrud_ milik Gaara memperhatikan Sasori. Nampaknya pemudah dua puluh tiga tahun itu tengah mempertimbangkan sesuatu. "Aku akan turun tangan, kalau begitu."

"Hn?" kali ini Sasori memberi seluruh atensinya pada Gaara di seberangnya. Ia menaikkan alis. "Turun tangan untuk apa?"

"Mencari Sakura. Di London. Kebetulan aku ada urusan di sana." Sambil meletakan gelas kristal yang berisi _wine,_ Gaara membalas singkat.

"Hhh, terima kasih. Tapi sepertinya tidak perlu. Aku sudah meminta Richard menyelidikinya," Senyum tipis Sasori tak luput dari wajahnya. Sang _Viscount_ muda kemudian menambahkan, "lagipula kau sudah cukup sibuk dengan urusanmu sendiri. Jangan menambah bebanmu hanya karena Sakura adalah calon istrimu," seketika air wajah Sasori berubah datar. "Aku yakin Sakura tidak terlalu menyukai gagasan ini juga."

"Ini bukan hanya karena dia adalah calon istriku, Sasori," untuk pertama kalinya dalam percakapan tersebut, Gaara menyebut nama sang _Viscount_ , dengan penekanan yang kalem. Ia berusaha menunjukkan bahwa dalam permasalahan ini, dirinya ikut terlibat dan punya hak untuk bertindak. Gaara dengan mudah menebak Sasori berada dipihak Sakura sejak awal. _Viscount_ tersebut tipikal laki-laki sayang adik. "Tapi juga untuk _Marquis_ dan _Marchioness_. Sakura adalah anak perempuan satu-satunya keluarga ini dan kasus pembunuhan di East End sedang merebak luas. Pikirkan bagaimana perasaan orang tuamu jika kalian hanya diam di tempat."

"Sudah kubilang Richard sedang menyelidikinya. Aku tidak diam di tempat," ulang Sasori, menyisir rambut merahnya kebelakang dengan gestur frustasi. Bukannya ia menghalangi, atau, memperlambat pencarian Sakura. Tapi ia memiliki rencana lain dalam menemukan adik perempuan satu-satunya itu. Lagipula, apa yang akan terjadi bila Gaara dan Sakura bertemu ketika bahkan gadis itu tak mengenal Gaara? Mudah ditebak, Sakura akan langsung kabur. "Selain itu, Percayalah padaku."

Satu buah helaan napas panjang dihembuskan Gaara. Ia ingin mendebat, benar-benar. Tapi Sasori adalah orang yang paling berhak mengizinkan atau melarang seseorang ikut campur. Ia memiliki aura intimidasi yang kuat meskipun mungkin gelarnya berada satu tingkat dibawahnya. Walaupun esok hari ia akan berangkat ke London, ia tahu mata-mata Sasori tersebar di mana-mana dan perkataan Sasori tentang kesibukannya sebagai seorang _Earl_ memang benar-benar merepotkan.

"Terserah padamu." Ia mengalah, pada akhirnya. "Namun bila kau butuh bantuan, jangan sungkan."

Satu buah anggukan diberikan oleh Sasori. Ia kembali memasang senyum tipis. "Hn. Terima kasih."

Percakapan mereka terus berlanjut ke berbagai topic. Perdagangan, jalur yang dilewati, tugas yang Sasori jalani di India sebagai anggota militer, dan lain sebagainya. Setidaknya penutup percakapan mereka tentang Sakura berakhir dengan baik meskipun sebelumnya diwarnai oleh sedikit perdebatan.

Sasori menghela pelan. Gaara sudah terdistraksi dengan ulasan lain. Dan setelah ini Sasori akan kembali _bekerja_.

.

.

.

 _London bridge is falling down_

 _Falling down_

 _Falling down_

 _London bridge is falling down_

 _My Fair Lady_

Senandung lagu klasik terdengar diantara tiupan angin malam. Bercampur dengan suara burung hantu yang datang silih berganti. Menghasilkan simfoni hitam di malam sepi ini.

 _Build it up with iron bars_

 _Iron bars_

 _Iron bars_

 _Build it up with iron bars_

 _My Fair Lady_

Setelah sekian lama menyanyikan lagu tersebut, mengulang liriknya beberapa kali, tanpa alasan mengapa ia begitu terus selama lima belas menit, sepasang _emerald_ indah miliknya terbuka menyapa dunia yang menggelap dibawah naungan ratu malam. Menatap iringan gumpalan awan dilangit, yang putih bagai kapas.

Buku yang sejak tadi berada dipangkuannya sama sekali tak terjamah. Untuk pertama kalinya, Sakura merasa tidak ada yang menarik dari lembaran kusam dibalik cover tebal ini. Ia telah mencoba membaca satu paragraph, tapi bahkan satu kalimatpun sulit dicerna oleh otaknya. Semuanya bagai kalimat kosong tanpa makna, tak punya definisi yang mana membuat Sakura pening, karena pikirannya terus melayang kembali pada kejadian di perpustakaan.

Pagutan itu, kecupan itu, kegiatan dimana Sakura merasa gerah dan hasratnya tersulut api gairah.

Ia baru pertama kali mendapatkan sebuah ciuman dan itu adalah bersama Uchiha Sasuke. Tak pernah sedikitpun terbayangkan kalau rasanya akan sememabukkan ini.

Tangannya terangkat menyentuh dua belah bibirnya. Masih terasa di sana bagaimana pemuda itu memagutnya perlahan-lahan. Nafasnya yang hangat menerpa wajah Sakura.

"Astaga.. apa yang sedang ku pikirkan?"

Ya, apa yang sedang ia pikirkan?

Seharusnya Sakura saat ini sedang bahagia karena sebentar lagi ia akan pergi meninggalkan manor ini dan mencari hidup baru di luar sana berkat buku yang tadi ia ambil secara acak –beruntung sekali, buku itu berisi informasi lebih banyak daripada buku sebelumnya. Ia seharusnya sudah selesai berkemas, bukan malah duduk di sini dan membayangkan hal-hal menyenangkan yang telah dia lalui bersama Sasuke saat di perpustakaan. Bukan.

Tapi kenapa ia tidak bisa meninggalkan mansion ini? Padahal sekarang adalah kesempatan bagus sebab sang _Duchess_ tidak akan ada di tempat selama dua hari.

 _Apakah ini karena_ —

Sakura segera menepis keraguannya. Ia membawa sepasang netranya pada deretan informasi yang tertulis dalam buku. Mencermati tempat-tempat yang akan dia jadikan persinggahan dan toko apa yang sekiranya akan dia jadikan tempat bekerja.

Ia bertekad kuat akan meninggalkan mansion ini, namun dengan persetujuan _Duchess_. Sakura tidak mau disebut perempuan tidak tahu malu karena kabur begitu saja tanpa pamit pada keluarga yang bersedia menampung dan mengurus semua keperluannya selama sebulan. Ia akan bersikeras pada Lady Rottingdam, bahwa semua kebaikannya cukup sampai di sini. Sebab bagaimanapun juga, kemungkinan orang tuanya masih mencarinya masih tetap ada. Sakura tidak tahu harus bagaimana bila kedapatan berteduh di Rottingdam Hall.

Hatinya sudah kuat. Cahaya harapan masih terlihat di ujung jalan.

Sakura … akan segera meninggalkan mansion ini.

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

Yaa, akhirnya selesai juga THE LONGEST CHAPTER I'VE EVER WRITTEN IN THIS STORY!

Ga nyangka bakal sepanjang ini padahal targetnya Cuma 5k, but nyatanya lebih haha.

Maaf karena prosesnya lama, saya ga bisa sembarangan nulis cerita ini karena sejak awal saya sangat berniat buat cerita di era victoria. Saya harus banyak baca referensi dari internet atau novel historikal dan bahkan saya terus ngulang nonton film tentang abad 19. Jujur aja, nulis fiksi ini lebih berat ketimbang fiksi saya yang lainnya. Jadi untuk yang selalu minta cepet update, maaf saya ga bisa. Banyak pertimbangan soal plot dan SL biar sesuai dengan keinginan saya. Karena saya nulis bukan Cuma untuk memuaskan pembaca, tapi juga pribadi saya sendiri.

Kalo ada kesalahan seputar fakta tentang Inggris, saya mohon maaf dan saya terbuka untuk kritik /yang membangun/. Daaan maaf banget saya ga bisa balas review satu-satu, saya sangat menghargai apresiasi reader sekalian. Ah tanpa kalian saya ga semangat nulis :3 *kecup*

Makasih untuk pembaca setia Midnight Angel, mulai dari chapter ini bakal banyak skinship sampai ke beberapa chapter ke depan. Stay tuned!

 **Sign,**

 **Schuylera.**


	6. Glimmer of Light

_**Eastgate Hall, Whitewalker Main House in London – 09.20 PM**_

Musik mengalun harmonis di ballroom kediaman Whitewalker. Belasan pasangan saling merapatkan diri, mengikuti tiap tempo musik yang dimainkan oleh tim orkestra. Gemuruh tepuk tangan beberapa waktu lalu terdengar memenuhi ruangan setelah acara inti selesai, setelah pasangan Whitewalker yang bertunangan menyampaikan pidato singkatnya. Pertunangan hari ini berlangsung lancar dengan wajah-wajah penuh binar bahagia terlihat di setiap sudut ruangan.

Mikoto dan Kushina sedang menepi di sudut ruangan dengan segelas _champagne_ dalam masing-masing genggaman, memunggungi dinding sambil memperhatikan pasangan lain saling bergerak di atas lantai dansa. Sedangkan Minato dan Fugaku, seperti biasa mereka selalu dipenuhi dengan obrolan serius seputar bisnis atau hobi mereka. Ditemani oleh sang pemilik acara, _Marquis_ Whitewalker, konversasi mereka nampaknya berlangsung lebih menyenangkan. Terlihat dari ekspresi Fugaku yang sesekali mengumbar senyum samar.

Tak jauh dari dua wanita tersebut, terlihat Itachi berdiri ditengah kerumunan para wanita. Ada setidaknya empat sampai enam orang yang tampak begitu antusias bertanya pada sulung Uchiha tersebut. Pemuda yang sebentar lagi akan mengakhiri masa lajangnya itu menanggapi mereka seadanya, tetap memoles senyum ramah andalannya. Bahkan dalam satu waktu, terlihat Itachi berbisik pada gadis muda hingga pipi gadis tersebut merona hebat.

"Itachi tampak seperti kasanova," Kushina tertawa kecil melihat gaya flamboyant putra sulung keluarga Uchiha itu. " _Well_ , dia sangat ahli bermain peran di muka umum."

Mikoto membalas dengan melesapkan senyum. Ia meneguk sekali _champagne_ nya dan menoleh pada istri dari Minato itu. "Jangan terbuai dengan perilakunya. Dia tidak seperti anggota Uchiha lain yang lebih tertutup soal ekspresi. Kau tahu, mayoritas Uchiha berwajah rata."

"Ah, ironis sekali," wanita Uzumaki itu menimpali, melirik Mikoto dengan sebuah senyum penuh arti. "Aku bertanya-tanya dari mana dia mewarisi sifat tersebut."

"Uchiha. Kau tidak akan bisa menebak dari mana ia dapat semua itu," timpal Mikoto yang dibalas dengan ringisan kecil oleh Kushina.

Kushina mengembalikan perhatiannya pada Itachi yang terus dikerumuni para gadis yang jumlahnya semakin bertambah. Sejak kecil ia tahu bila Itachi akan tumbuh menjadi pemuda spesial dan menjadi incaran setiap orang baik laki-laki atau perempuan terlepas dari nama Uchiha yang disandangnya. Pemuda cerdas, menjadi salah satu penguasa dunia bawah dan disegani oleh para bangsawan karena kejeniusannya. Banyak yang menyayangkan mengapa Itachi tidak terjun ke dunia politik seperti kakeknya, Madara, mengingat ia bisa dengan mudah mendapatkan banyak pendukung. Alih-alih menjadi politikus, ia memilih menjadi seorang tentara yang bertempur di medan perang.

Itachi sendiri tidak pernah mengungkapkan alasan yang memuaskan bila ditanya tentang pilihannya. Tapi meskipun begitu, baik Mikoto dan Fugaku membebaskan putra sulungnya itu dalam memilih masa depannya asalkan tidak mencoreng nama Uchiha.

Percakapan antara dua orang wanita bangawan itu tetap berlangsung diselingi tawa-tawa kecil nan anggun serta beberapa camilan yang ditawarkan oleh pelayan. Mereka tak perlu repot untuk membaur, beberapa _Countess_ maupun _Baroness_ terkadang datang untuk sekedar menyapa mereka dan berbincang singkat mengenai pesta ini dan berakhir dengan tawaran soal anak gadis mereka yang masih lajang untuk dijodohkan dengan Sasuke –atau Naruto. Hingga pada suatu kesempatan, Mikoto mendapati anak sulungnya keluar dari kerumunan karena sudah mulai jengah dengan kaum hawa yang jumlahnya semakin banyak.

"Aku harus membawa Konan lain kali," Itachi tersenyum kecut sembari mendekati ibunya. "Mereka benar-benar sangat agresif."

Di sebelah Mikoto, Kushina menimpali dengan sebuah senyum cerah. "Tapi kau seperti menikmatinya. Lagipula, jangan salahkan kaum hawa yang masih lajang. Beberapa dari mereka adalah _debutante_ dan kau adalah tangkapan bagus bagi mereka."

"Aku tahu," jawab Itachi ramah pada Kushina. "Ku rasa karena itulah mereka begitu agresif."

Di samping Kushina, Mikoto mulai menimpali. "Anggap saja mereka adalah hiburan sebelum kau melepas masa lajang. Konan tidak akan keberatan soal itu, ku rasa."

Itachi terkekeh ringan diikuti oleh dua wanita tersebut. Ia tahu ibunya tidak serius soal itu.

"Oh ya, Mikoto," Kushina memanggil setelah meletakkan gelas sampanye di atas nampan pelayan, tampak teringat akan sesuatu dan memberi seluruh perhatiannya pada dua orang Uchiha yang sedang bersamanya itu. "Aku benar-benar penasaran karena sebelumnya aku tidak memiliki waktu bertanya padamu."

Mikoto mengangguk, Itachi mendengarkan.

Wanita berambut merah itu mulai bicara, "Gadis tadi, soal gadis tadi di rumahmu. Siapa namanya?"

"Rose," Itachi menjawab. Menenggak minuman yang ditawarkan pelayan.

"Ya, Rose," Kushina mengangguk sekilas pada Itachi, ia mengerutkan alis dengan seulas senyum ragu. "Dia cantik dan anggun. Tampak seperti bangsawan yang baru lulus dari sekolah dan bahkan belum melakukan debut pertamanya."

Dengan tenang, Mikoto mendengarkan setiap patah kata yang Kushina sampaikan padanya. Wanita Uchiha ini tahu ke mana arah perbincangan mereka.

"Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa kau begitu mudah menerimanya sebagai keluargamu? Maksudku, selama ini aku mengenalmu sebagai seseorang yang tak mudah dekat dengan orang lain begitu saja. Terlebih—"

"Karena Sasuke menemukannya di East End?" Mikoto menyela, namun dengan seulas senyum yang Kushina sama sekali tak tahu apa artinya. "Tidak ada yang salah dengan itu, ku rasa."

"Ya, kau benar. Tapi akan menjadi masalah jika kau tidak mengetahui latar belakangnya," Istri Minato itu mengangguk kecil dan alisnya turun tanda khawatir, "Bukannya aku meragukan keputusanmu, —bahkan aku sama sekali tidak tahu alasan dibalik itu— tapi alangkah lebih baik kau berhati-hati padanya. Rose memang cantik dan terlihat polos, tapi kau tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang ada di kepala kecilnya."

Kushina begitu perhatian tentang keluarganya dan hal tersebut membuat Mikoto senang. Namun baik dirinya dan Fugaku telah membuat komitmen, dan Itachi pun sudah setuju mengenai kehadiran gadis pink yang menjadi bagian dari Rottingdam meskipun ada pro dan kontra. Ia tidak perlu repot membuat orang lain percaya dan mengerti, karena ia hanya akan mengikuti apa yang telah ia putuskan. Begitulah dirinya bekerja, begitulah dirinya bertekad.

Tangan Mikoto mengamit lengan Itachi yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Senyumnya yang anggun belum beranjak dari bibirnya yang terpoles gincu merah.

"Kami sudah membicarakannya," Itachi angkat bicara mewakili sang ibu. Wajahnya yang merupakan campuran antara Mikoto dan Fugaku terlihat tenang nan misterius seperti yang sudah-sudah. "Ada beberapa hal yang tidak bisa ku jelaskan. Tapi garis besarnya adalah Rose sekarang sudah menjadi bagian dari Rottingdam."

Kushina memperhatikan Itachi dan Mikoto yang kompak memperlebar senyum mereka.

"Oh, sayangku, kau harus mengingat siapa dirimu. Jangan mudah terpengaruh pada seorang gadis polos yang kau temukan di tempat semacam East End. Cerita yang ia berikan padamu bisa saja berbanding terbalik dengan fakta sebenarnya." tutur Kushina panjang lebar.

Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti. Ini memang diluar kuasanya, tetapi keluarga mereka sudah lama menjalin relasi sejak mereka masih kecil. Apa yang diputuskan oleh Keluarga Rottingdam memang bukan urusannya, namun terlepas dari itu, Kushina ingin Mikoto setidaknya memberikan alasan masuk akal mengapa ia dengan mudah menerima gadis pink itu menyelinap masuk dan menjadi anggota angkat keluarga Uchiha. Ini semua begitu aneh baginya ketika ia sangat mengenal tipikal masing-masing keluarga Uchiha.

"Aku mengerti. Tapi seperti yang sudah ku katakan, kami telah membicarakan hal ini."

"Tapi—"

"—Kushina," Mikoto menyela dengan caranya yang anggun. Senyumnya manis nan misterius, "Percayalah pada kami."

Wanita berambut merah itu terpaksa menelan kembali kata-katanya sambil menatap Mikoto dan Itachi. Ia tahu tak seharusnya ia memaksa Mikoto, tapi semua ini ia lakukan karena khawatir. Siapa yang tahu bila gadis itu punya niat buruk pada keluarga Uchiha? Rottingdam punya banyak sekali relasi, memang. Tapi musuh dibalik selimut jauh lebih banyak daripada yang bisa mereka perkirakan.

 _Benar-benar. Tidak ada yang berbeda dari mereka jika menyangkut rahasia,_ Kushina membatin.

Menghela napas tak rela, wanita berambut merah itu berucap sambil meletakkan kipas berbulu merahnya yang tertutup di salah satu pelipisnya. "Baiklah, aku tidak akan ikut campur dan ku harap keputusanmu tidak berdampak buruk di masa depan."

"Terima kasih. Pada saatnya kau akan tahu bila ini sama sekali tidak salah." Mikoto mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Ya, baik, terserah kau saja." karena membahas hal ini sama sekali tidak akan mendapatkan apa yang ia ingin dengar. Mengenal Uchiha lebih dari separuh hidupnya membuat Kushina paham ketika topik pembicaraan sudah berakhir, maka ia akan dengan sendirinya mengganti dengan topik lain meskipun nyatanya ia sedikit tak rela.

Iris kecoklatan wanita Uzumaki itu melesat ke arah sang teruna. "Omong-omong, Itachi, sejak tadi aku tidak melihatmu berdansa. Tidak adakah satu atau dua gadis yang menarik perhatianmu? Oh —aku ingat tentang Konan, jangan anggap aku menyarankanmu berdansa karena aku lupa kau sudah memilikinya."

Itachi terkekeh dan Kushina melanjutkan, "Pesta diadakan bukan hanya untuk menggoda para gadis, ' _kan_?" sebuah kerlingan diberikan oleh Kushina.

"Kushina benar," Mikoto tersenyum, mendongak pada anak sulungnya yang sedang menenggak minuman yang tinggal separuh. "Kenapa kau tidak berdansa saja? Ada Isabella di sebelah sana."

Sang pemuda menggeleng sekali. "Aku baru saja ingin mengajak Lady Batherdam untuk turun ke lantai dansa. Ku rasa itu lebih aman daripada mengajak seorang gadis. Ku harap masih ada tempat untuk mengisi kartu dansamu," ia berhenti sejenak menatap Kushina sambil tersenyum tipis. "Kalau tidak keberatan."

"Tidak, tentu saja. Kebetulan Minato juga sedang sibuk," Kushina menyambut uluran Itachi. Namun sebelumnya ia menatap Mikoto. "Tidak masalah ku tinggal sendiri?"

Mikoto mengibaskan tangannya sekali. "Silakan saja. Shisui sudah berjanji untuk berdansa denganku setelah ini."

"Oh, baguslah, ku pikir kau akan menangis dan mengadu pada Fugaku karena aku menculik Itachi," yang disebut namanya tertawa ringan, begitupun dengannya, "Kalau begitu aku akan membuat para gadis cemburu. Katakan padaku kalau kau ingin ke ruang ganti, aku akan menyusul."

Dengan sebuah anggukan yang Mikoto berikan, Itachi dan Kushina beranjak dan mulai berdansa mengikuti alunan music yang sedang dimainkan. Dan tak lama kemudian, Shisui datang dengan sebuah senyum lebar menghampiri Kushina. Menarik wanita tersebut ke lantai dansa dan bergabung dengan pasangan lainnya.

 **.**

 **Midnight Angel**

 **Chapter 6**

 **.**

" _Kau tahu? Jangan pernah meremehkan setitik cahaya. Karena meskipun setitik, cahaya akan tetap bisa membawamu ke jalan yang kau cari."_

 _._

 _ **London**_ — _**10.12 AM**_

Dua hari terlewat begitu saja, namun entah mengapa tetap terasa lama bagi Sakura yang menghabiskan waktunya lebih banyak di perpustakaan. Rumah besar ini terasa begitu kosong dan lenggang ketika para pemiliknya sedang tidak di tempat. Ia hanya sesekali membantu Emma dan yang lainnya di dapur, —membantu memasak atau membuat biscuit hangat untuk Naruto dan Sasuke yang tidak ikut ke Eastgate Hall— namun itupun mendapatkan sedikit penolakan dari kepala pelayan yang bersikukuh mengatakan bahwa dirinya adalah anggota keluarga Rottingdam yang tidak boleh menyentuh dapur.

Sejujurnya, Sakura merasa tak enak hati diperlakukan istimewa seperti ini.

Hal yang ia bisa lakukan saat ini hanyalah duduk di spot favoritnya dengan segelas teh dan beberapa potong biskuit hangat yang dibawakan Emma untuknya. Alat-alat sulam sudah berada di atas meja, Sakura bersiap melanjutkan sulamannya yang belum rampung sejak beberapa hari lalu. Bunyi kikikan kuda yang sedang beristirahat di istal terdengar samar-samar yang mana bagi Sakura mampu melepas rasa rindunya pada Martin di Bristleton.

Seperti yang telah ia putuskan beberapa hari lalu, selepas kepulangan sang _Duchess,_ Sakura akan berbicara empat mata dengannya untuk meninggalkan manor ini. Meskipun berat dan merasa tak enak hati atas semua kebaikan yang diberikan keluarga ini padanya, namun Sakura harus segera pergi sebelum semuanya terlambat. Ia tak ingin terus berbohong dan menikmati kesempatan yang seharusnya tidak ia dapatkan. Mungkin di luar sana dunia akan lebih menunjukkan kekejamannya, tapi itu lebih baik daripada ia harus berpura-pura serta menyimpan seluruh rahasianya seorang diri. Bebannya akan terangkat dan Sakura tak harus pontang-panting menutupi identitasnya.

Dan rasanya, sebulan bersembunyi di kediaman mewah ini sudah sangat lebih dari cukup.

Sembari menunggu Keluarga Rottingdam pulang, pola yang ia rajut dalam sulamannya sudah mulai menunjukkan hasil yang indah. Sebuah senyum tipis perlahan menunjukkan dirinya kala setangkai bunga sakura sulamannya tidak terlihat mengecewakan meskipun ia hanya membayangkannya dari buku yang ia baca. Sakura lantas memandangi benda di tangannya dengan seksama sebelum ia memberikan sentuhan terakhir. Ia tampak serius melakukan pekerjaan ringannya. _Well,_ tidak sia-sia ia mengikuti perintah ibunya untuk berlajar menyulam.

Hingga tanpa sadar waktu sudah hampir dua jam terlewat.

Sakura menyudahi pekerjaannya ketika dirasa tangannya sudah mulai terasa pegal. Semua alat sulam yang ia pegang ia letakkan di atas meja, bersebelahan dengan teh dan biskuit yang sudah mendingin dan tinggal sedikit. Ia terdiam sebentar menghilangkan segala penat, meregangkan badannya yang sudah terpaku di sana sejak beberapa jam terakhir sebelum ia berdiri dan membawa alat sulamannya kembali ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai atas.

Begitu Sakura kembali turun dan hendak menuju perpustakaan, samar-samar ia mendengar suara dentingan besi yang beradu dari sebuah ruangan. Disusul dengan dengusan-dengusan kecil yang mana terdengar seperti seseorang tengah kesal hingga membuat Sakura penasaran.

Dari pintu besar yang sedikit terbuka, Sakura mengintip menuruti rasa penasarannya.

Di sana, di dalam sebuah ruangan besar yang Sakura belum tahu apa fungsinya, terdapat Naruto dan Sasuke tengah berlatih anggar. Salah satu pelayan pribadi Sasuke, Juugo, juga ada di sana sebagai wasit. Kedua pemuda tersebut sama-sama tak mau mengalah, mengincar _torso,_ bergerak menyerang satu sama lain dengan begitu lihai.

"Tsk," sebuah decakan samar terdengar dari Naruto membuat Sakura terpaku padanya. Raut pemuda itu nampak kesal diantara gurat-gurat kelelahan. Peluh membanjiri pelipisnya dan mengilap tertimpa sinar matahari yang menembus dari celah gorden. Ia menatap Sasuke tajam-tajam, "Oi, santailah sedikit. Kita tidak sedang dalam pertandingan."

Gerutuan Naruto di balas dengan seringai tipis Sasuke lantas menjawab, "Teruslah berusaha."

Sasuke kembali menyerang _torso_ sang Uzumaki dengan cepat dan mengenai bahu depannya. Naruto berdecak kesal dan berusaha membalas serangan Sasuke.

Sakura terdiam di depan pintu memperhatikan keduanya. Gerakan mereka indah dan teratur, gesit, serta tampak begitu terlatih. Meski Naruto terlihat sedikit kewalahan mengimbangi Sasuke, nyatanya pemuda pirang tersebut mampu menyerang bagian _torso_ sang Uchiha. Mereka saling mengimbangi, saling menyeringai, dan saling mengumpat. Bahkan untuk seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang Sakura ketahui jarang sekali berekspresi, pemuda itu menunjukkan mimic yang jarang Sakura lihat.

Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum tipis.

Sekarang ia tahu darimana asal tubuh atletis Sasuke itu.

Juugo yang saat itu sedang memperhatikan jalannya latihan anggar dengan serius, secara reflek menggeser bola matanya ketika ia merasakan adanya kehadiran orang lain. Siluet gadis berambut merah muda yang hendak berbalik pergi dari depan pintu menarik dirinya untuk bersuara.

"Miss Rose?" Juugo menggemakan namanya dari sana.

Sakura menegang, dirinya bagai maling tertangkap basah. Jantungnya berdentum dan sejenak tangannya mendingin. Dalam hati ia mengutuk mengapa dirinya begitu bodoh tidak langsung pergi setelah melihat apa yang ada di ruangan ini. Tangannya saling menaut erat selama beberapa saat hingga setidaknya ia mampu menguasai diri. Bibirnya terpoles senyum tipis, tampak sedikit kaku. Ia membungkuk sekilas, hormat pada dua orang pemuda bangsawan yang menghentikan permainannya sambil rakus menghirup udara.

Naruto menoleh pada Sasuke yang dibalas dengan ekspresi datar pria itu. Satu hal yang tak Sakura mengerti selanjutnya adalah sang _Marquiss_ yang kemudian terkekeh kecil sebelum menyapanya lebih dulu dengan cengiran lima jarinya.

"Yo."

"My Lord," Sakura membalas sopan, tak melepas lengkungan senyumnya. "Maaf atas kelancangan Saya yang mengganggu sesi latihan Anda."

Deritan pintu yang ia geser dan suara tapak kaki sang Uzumaki memulai konversasi mereka. Teruna pirang dengan iris secerah langit itu kemudian berkata, "Tidak masalah. Aku mengerti rasa penasaranmu. Ku rasa latihan kami terlalu ribut."

Sakura tak membalas, hanya tetap tersenyum.

"Namamu Rose, benar?" Naruto kembali bertanya, berjalan menghampiri. Sakura baru menyadari bahwa Naruto begitu tinggi, hampir sama seperti Sasuke. Ia bahkan hanya sebatas bahu pemuda itu. Irisnya biru cerah dan hangat diikuti dengan senyum serupa. "Aku Uzumaki Naruto."

Gadis berambut pink itu melakukan _curtsy_ singkat yang dibalas anggukan kecil Naruto. "Hyacinth Rosseline, My Lord."

"Naruto saja. Aku bosan dipanggil My Lord setiap hari," sang _Marquis_ muda mengibaskan tangannya yang bebas sekali. Ia begitu ramah dan hangat, berbeda dengan Sasuke. "Kau sibuk?"

"Tidak," Sakura menyahut seadanya. "Ada sesuatu yang Anda butuhkan?"

Dari balik bahu Naruto, Sakura melirik pada Sasuke yang berjalan ke arah meja kecil di mana cangkir minumnya berada. Pemuda itu mengambil handuk yang diulurkan oleh Juugo lalu menyeka keringatnya. Tampak tidak peduli dengannya ataupun Naruto.

Sakura mengembalikan perhatiannya pada sang _Marquiss_.

"Bagus, kalau begitu," Cengirannya semakin melebar begitu ia selesai berucap. Dengan mantap Naruto menambahkan, "Tinggallah di sini sebentar dan lihat kami berlatih. Aku berani jamin kau tidak akan bosan." Lalu setelahnya, pemuda itu tertawa kecil.

Sang puan membatin, tak lekas mengiyakan tawaran _Marquis_ muda itu. Ia memikirkan beberapa opsi yang wara-wiri dalam kepalanya. Terima atau tidak, setuju atau tidak.

 _Well,_ Ia memang tak sibuk. Setidaknya untuk saat ini.

Tapi, adanya Sasuke di ruangan yang sama dengannya membuat hati Sakura menjadi sibuk berkordinasi dengan otaknya. Ia akan kembali teringat kejadian dua hari lalu di perpustakaan. Ketika Sasuke mendekapnya, tubuh besar dan hangat yang mengukung dirinya di antara rak buku, mendaratkan bibir diatas miliknya. Semua itu rasanya terlalu sulit untuk dilupakan dalam waktu dua hari —atau bahkan selamanya.

Barangkali akan lebih mudah bila ada klarifikasi setelah itu yang mungkin membuka jalan bagi dirinya untuk mengenal Sasuke lebih jauh. Namun sayangnya, baik Sakura dan Sasuke terlihat tak ingin memperpanjang hal tersebut. Selama dua hari, mereka lebih sering saling melempar lirikan, berbicara seadanya tanpa pernah sedikitpun menyinggung ciuman yang terjadi diantara mereka.

Walaupun itu tidak masalah, sebenarnya. Sakura masih bisa mengendalikan rasa canggungnya apabila hanya ada dirinya dan Sasuke. Setidaknya tak satupun akan menaruh curiga padanya akan sikap canggung yang mungkin ia tunjukkan. Bersikap demikian di depan Sasuke masih lebih baik daripada di hadapan orang lain.

Namun sekarang lain cerita.

Ia tak ingin kedapatan menaruh rasa suka saat menonton sesi latihan Naruto dan Sasuke, hal itu akan menyulitkan dirinya sendiri. Ia memang tidak bisa memastikan, tapi kemungkinan matanya tidak akan lepas dari sosok Uchiha tersebut masih tetap ada. Jika ketiga orang ini melihat bagaimana dirinya memandang Sasuke dan mengetahui apa artinya, Sakura tidak tahu bagaimana rasa malu akan menghantui setiap langkahnya.

Sakura memahami dirinya menaruh hati pada Sasuke dan sudah cukup dalam empat puluh delapan jam terakhir ini ia disiksa dengan berbagai macam perasaan yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Ia tersiksa karena rasa ingin memiliki, ia tersiksa karena fakta yang tak bisa ia katakan sejujurnya.

Intinya, Sakura takut bila dirinya nanti akan tenggelam terlalu dalam pada pesona sang _Earl_ disaat tak ada banyak hal yang bisa ia lakukan untuk kembali.

Tapi, disaat dirinya begitu was-was soal kemungkinan tersebut, nampaknya hal yang berbeda justru melekat pada Sasuke.

Pemuda itu sabar menunggu Naruto selesai bicara, mengalihkan perhatiannya sejenak pada Juugo dan berbicara tentang urusan yang tidak Sakura mengerti. Perangainya biasa saja, romannya tidak mengindikasikan adanya ketidaknyamanan atau kecanggungan. Tatapannya setajam hari-hari biasanya namun sedikit meruncing.

Normal seperti Uchiha Sasuke yang ia kenal.

Sekilas Sakura menghela napas. Disaat ia telah berpikir jauh soal kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang akan terjadi kedepannya, lelaki tersebut malah terlihat santai dan tidak terganggu sama sekali. Mungkin inilah yang dinamakan perbedaan perasaan antara laki-laki dan perempuan. Logika dan perasaan.

Lalu jika begitu, untuk apa Sakura tidak merasakan hal yang sama? Ini tidak adil baginya dan perasaannya.

Lagipula, menolak tawaran Naruto bukan ide yang bagus. Ini bisa dia jadikan sebagai hiburan setelah penat sepanjang hari hanya menyulam.

Maka, setelah cukup lama ia mengabaikan Naruto, Sakura akhirnya mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis. Ia berharap pikiran dan hatinya dapat berkordinasi dengan baik selama berada di ruangan ini. "Sepertinya pilihan bijak untuk tidak menolak."

Wajah Naruto langsung saja mencerah mendengar jawaban sang puan.

" _Great_!" pemuda itu menyeru senang diikuti dengan seringai. Lekas ia mempersilakan Sakura masuk dan berdiri beberapa meter di belakang Juugo yang bertindak sebagai wasit. Beberapa waktu selanjutnya, latihan pun kembali dimulai.

 _Biarlah untuk sekarang, Sakura menikmati penyiksaan paling aneh dalam hidupnya._

.

.

.

"Kau tampak lelah, sayang."

Sasori mengangkat kepalanya dari dokumen properti pada sosok sang Ibu yang berdiri di ambang pintu. Dua tangan wanita itu bertaut di depan, terbalut sarung tangan coklat lengkap dengan ekspresi lelah serta khawatir.

 _Viscount_ muda itu melengkungkan senyum tipis begitu ibunya melangkah masuk. Dari jarak dekat azelnya dapat melihat betapa tertekan sang _Marchioness_ karena beberapa hal yang terjadi belakangan ini. Kendati demikian, ada sebuah senyum tulus nan sayang yang wanita itu berikan padanya.

"Kurang lebih, ya," rambutnya yang merah berantakan semakin menjadi begitu ia menyisirnya ke belakang. "Pembukuan bulan ini membuatku gila."

Lady Bristleton tertawa kecil. "Kau harus segera menikahi tunanganmu dan membiarkannya mengurus pembukuan semua propertimu. Kau sudah cukup matang untuk menghidupinya."

"Ketika semua masalah ini selesai ku pastikan dia tidak akan menunggu lama untuk itu." ya, jika semua masalah ini selesai. Itu artinya Sakura sudah kembali dan urusan perjodohan ini berakhir tanpa menyakiti kedua belah pihak. Sasori tak sampai hati berbahagia ketika kedua orang tuanya hampir gila atas hilangnya Sakura.

Alasan Sasori meninggalkan propertinya dan untuk sementara tinggal di Bristleton adalah karena ia sedang berusaha keras memastikan orang tuanya tidak melakukan hal bodoh dalam mencari Sakura. Pikirannya terbelah, berpencar ke setiap hal yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya, dan itu tidak hanya satu namun banyak. Properti, dimana ia melaksanakan pembukuan dan memeriksa setiap penyewa lahan. Membantu sang _Marquis_ mengurus estatnya mengingat kesehatan pria itu yang menurun, serta adik tunggalnya, Sakura. Ia juga harus memikirkan tugas selanjutnya sebagai seorang abdi Negara.

Dan seperti yang ia katakan, ia hampir gila.

Satu-satunya hal yang membuatnya tetap waras adalah tunangannya.

"Kau sudah melakukan semua yang kau bisa sendirian," Mebuki berkata setelah melihat perhitungan Sasori yang akurat dan rapi. Keahliannya dalam berhitung ternyata menurun pada putra sulungnya ini. Mebuki tersenyum tipis kemudian melanjutkan, "Istirahatlah, kau pantas mendapatkan itu."

Sasori mengangguk dan melonggarkan _cravat_ yang menggantung dilehernya. "Ya."

"Secepatnya," anggukan serupa Mebuki berikan pada Sasori, terkesan mendesak. "Mungkin kau perlu menghadiri _Season_ dan bersenang-senang di London. Kebetulan aku mendapat kabar jika para _ton_ juga ada di sana. Siapa tahu ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatianmu."

Sejenak, pemuda berparas awet itu mengerutkan samar alisnya. Ibunya seperti memberikan pesan tersirat padanya yang baru ia sadari beberapa saat kemudian.

"Aku memang berencana ke London. Arthur mengatakan dalam suratnya bila Billy mengalami masalah pencernaan," kata Sasori membalas pesan tersirat sang ibu, menyebut salah satu kudanya yang tinggal di London. "Mungkin juga menghadiri pesta Lord Banner tidak terlalu buruk."

Wajah Lady Bristleton mencerah. Ia tahu Sasori selalu bisa diandalkan. Dia adalah putranya yang baik dan dewasa.

"Kapan kau akan berangkat?"

"Besok atau lusa. Setelah ku pastikan kesehatan Ayah membaik dan pembukuan ini selesai."

"Kalau soal ayahmu dan pembukuan, aku masih bisa melakukannya. Berapa banyak yang belum selesai?" Sasori memeriksa hitungannya dan berkata tinggal kurang dari setengah. Mebuki semakin senang mendengarnya. "Akan selesai dalam waktu satu hari."

Sasori mendesah. Ibunya keras kepala dengan caranya sendiri. Ia tak heran darimana dirinya dan Sakura mendapatkan sifat serupa.

"Besok, kalau begitu."

Mebuki mengangguk dan tanpa dirinya sendiri sadari, wanita itu menjadi lebih antusias. "Aku akan memerintahkan Richard mengemasi barangmu dan menyiapkan kereta."

"Hn. Terima kasih." Sasori bangkit dan mengecup pipi ibunya singkat, melenggang pergi dari ruang kerjanya. Ia membiarkan ibunya melakukan apapun asalkan wanita itu senang dalam situasi ini. Sementara itu ia juga harus istirahat setelah berkutat dengan perhitungan selama berjam-jam. Beberapa waktu lalu kepalanya terasa akan pecah.

Lantas keesokan harinya, Sasori berangkat menuju London dengan berbagai tugas dan rencana yang telah matang-matang ia persiapkan diiringi dengan pengharapan sang Ibu yang begitu besar padanya.

.

.

.

Apa yang sedang dipikirkan Naruto?

Sasuke mengutuk lelaki pirang itu dengan berbagai umpatan kasar dalam hatinya begitu sang pemuda mengajak gadis pink tersebut bergabung —meskipun hanya menjadi penonton. Netra kelamnya memandang dua manusia itu sejenak dari sudut matanya yang runcing.

Ia sendiri juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Bersikeras atau mengatakan ia tak setuju dengan kehadiran gadis itu disesi latihan mereka hanya akan menimbulkan kecurigaan yang mana membuat Naruto nantinya akan gencar menodongnya dengan ribuan pertanyaan. Ia mengenal Naruto sama seperti ia mengenal dirinya sendiri dan itu berarti sekarang ini ia hanya perlu menerima.

Sasuke mendecak samar.

Lagipula, ia juga tidak bisa sepenuhnya menyalahkan Naruto karena pemuda itu tidak tahu apa yang sudah terjadi antara dirinya dan Rose. Sasuke terus mengutuk dalam hati dan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Juugo sementara Naruto dan Rose berkenalan singkat.

Pemuda itu mengambil segelas air yang tersedia dan mengelap keringatnya disekitar wajah. Sesekali netranya melirik ke arah Rose.

Sasuke memang belum banyak mengetahui tentangnya, terlebih detektif yang ia sewa untuk menyelediki Rose belum memberinya kabar. Namun, gadis itu terlihat tenang seperti biasanya, tidak nampak gugup ataupun hal yang seharusnya membuatnya canggung setelah apa yang terjadi diantara mereka dua hari lalu di perpustakaan. Rose tidak seperti gadis kebanyakan yang akan langsung tergila-gila bila mendapatkan sebuah ciuman dari seorang _Earl._

Entah karena memang seperti itu sifatnya atau ia hanya berusaha menutupi, Sasuke tidak tahu.

Sang gadis pink hari ini mengenakan gaun muslin dengan potongan rendah pada bahunya. Menonjolkan tulang selangka serta kulit pucatnya yang dihiasi oleh garis-garis pembuluh vena. Ia juga terlihat masih mengenakan _choker necklace_ dilehernya, menambah kesan anggun yang membuat Sasuke mempertanyakan dari mana asal semua itu. Tatanan rambutnya sederhana seperti para pelayan perempuan di sini. Entah apakah ia yang meminta Emma untuk menatanya seperti itu atau tidak. Tapi itu semua tidak memudarkan kesan anggun —dan misterius— dalam diri gadis tersebut.

Seperti biasa Rose selalu tahu bagaimana caranya berpakaian sederhana namun memikat.

Dan entah sejak kapan, Sasuke merasa dirinya terus terjebak dalam pesona Hyacinth Rosseline.

Jika saja tak ada Naruto ataupun Juugo di sini, Sasuke akan melempar _foil_ -nya dan 'menandai' gadis itu di seluruh kulit porselennya.

 _Sial_ , lagi-lagi Sasuke merutuki dirinya. Juga Naruto. Juga gadis pink itu. Imajinasinya terlalu berbahaya saat ini.

Sekarang, begitu latihan kembali di mulai, dengan adanya Rose beberapa meter di belakang Juugo, Sasuke mendadak sedikit sulit berkonsentrasi. Beberapa kali Naruto berhasil mengenai bagian _torso_ nya hingga pemuda pirang itu menyeringai girang begitu keadaan berbalik. Untungnya, ia bisa kembali menguasai dirinya seperti semula dan menyamakan kedudukan.

Latihan terus berlangsung hingga pelayan pribadi Naruto, Genma, mengetuk pintu dan izin berbicara dengan Naruto —memberi sebuah surat.

Pemuda pirang tersebut terlihat sumringah sambil memberikan _foil_ -nya pada Juugo. Perbincangan mereka tidak terlalu terdengar bagi tiga orang lainnya, namun siapapun tahu bahwa ada sesuatu yang membuat Naruto senang.

"Tunggu di luar, aku akan segera bergegas," lalu, Genma meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

Sasuke menatapnya datar. Namun Naruto tahu ada kode bertanya dalam ekspresi tersebut.

Helai rambut pirangnya diacak, Naruto memberi senyum cerahnya. "Hinata sudah sampai di London. Aku berencana untuk datang ke mansionnya."

Sasuke tidak menjawab.

"Ku rasa latihan kita selesai sampai di sini dan —oh ya, aku pinjam kudamu hari ini. Kediaman North Edelion tidak terlalu jauh dari sini dan petang nanti aku akan kembali." Sang _Marquis_ tanpa menunggu jawaban Sasuke langsung saja melambai percaya diri sambil melangkah pergi.

Dilihatnya bola mata hitam milik Sasuke memutar jengah. "Terserah."

" _Thanks,_ " kata Naruto begitu semangat. Ia lalu beralih menatap Sakura, menyeringai. "Lanjutkan saja latihanmu dengan Rose. Kau bisa sedikit mengajarinya untuk pertahanan diri."

"Huh?"

Sakura yang hanya memperhatikan sejak tadi mendadak menegang begitu Naruto menyuruh Sasuke berlatih dengannya. Kelopaknya mengedip beberapa kali, bergantian menatap Sasuke serta Naruto yang sudah menghilang dibalik pintu.

Sasuke langsung melirik gadis pink yang nampak terkejut serta panik. Ekspresinya polos, yang mana baru pertama kali Sasuke lihat. Diam-diam _Earl_ ini cukup terhibur dengan apa yang baru pertama kali dilihatnya pada diri Rose. Sebab selama ini yang dilihatnya hanyalah senyum tipis yang cenderung tak berarti.

Ide Naruto kali ini tak buruk juga.

"Maaf, My Lord, tapi lebih baik Anda berlatih bersama Juugo." kata Sakura cepat-cepat. "Saya tidak bisa."

"Kalau begitu, belajarlah." Jawab Sasuke datar.

"Tapi—"

"Bukankah kau sedang dikejar-kejar oleh pembunuh?" balasan Sasuke membuat Sakura bungkam, "Dasar permainan ini bisa kau jadikan pertahanan ketika kau kembali bertemu dengannya."

Sakura menggigit bibirnya. Kenapa Sasuke terkesan memaksa saat ini? Apakah ada sesuatu yang ingin dilihat pemuda itu darinya? Ataukah dia sedang menyelidikinya? Sakura benar-benar dilemma saat ini. Ia tidak punya banyak alasan logis ketika jawaban lelaki di depannya itu sudah telak membuatnya terdiam seribu bahasa. Sasuke akan curiga jika ia menolak latihan ini.

 _Sial._

Hembusan napas panjang meluncur berat dari Sakura. Ragu-ragu ia menjawab, "…Baiklah. Tapi sepertinya gaun ini tidak cocok untuk berlatih, My Lord."

Ya, memang. Sasuke akan cepat hilang akal juga dengan gaun muslin tersebut.

Pada akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk mengganti gaunnya lebih dulu dan kembali tak lama kemudian. Mengingat ia tak punya gaun semacam untuk berkuda, Sakura beralih memakai gaun yang lebih tertutup dan ringan sehingga ia dapat bergerak dengan bebas.

Juugo atas perintah Sasuke pergi ke dapur mengambil minum untuk Sakura setelah memberikan _foil_ Naruto pada gadis tersebut. Meninggalkan keduanya yang telah bersiap dengan _foil_ masing-masing. Sasuke memberi sedikit arahan pada Sakura secara singkat, padat dan jelas. Dilihatnya gadis itu mengangguk beberapa kali tanda paham namun menggunakan ekspresi tak tertebak diparasnya.

Tanpa adanya Juugo yang bertindak sebagai wasit, permainan pun dimulai.

Dentingan kedua _foil_ beradu. Sasuke berusaha untuk melakukan serangannya secara perlahan dan tenang demi mengimbangi gadis pink tersebut. Tetapi yang dilihatnya hanya membuat Sasuke keheranan.

Gadis ini begitu lentur dan tidak banyak melakukan kesalahan. Perkembangannya sebagai pemain pemula terlalu cepat, Rose memahami apa yang ia lihat dan pelajari dalam waktu kurang dari dua jam. Sasuke kemudian mecoba mempercepat ritme permainan mereka. Ia ingin memastikan apa yang ada dipikirannya soal gadis pink ini dalam bermain anggar.

.

 _ **Satu jam kemudian.**_

Juugo belum juga kembali dari dapur.

Sasuke yang terengah dengan peluh mengaliri pelipis dan jatuh dari ujung dagunya. Matanya menatap lurus-lurus gadis pink didepannya.

Mereka sudah berlatih cukup lama dan Sasuke semakin menyadari satu hal.

Rose begitu lihai dalam bermain anggar. Seolah sudah dilatih untuk ini.

Selama mereka latihan, Sasuke meyakinkan diri jika ia hanya memberi sedikit arahan agar gadis itu memahami tentang permainan ini. Karena selebihnya, gadis tersebut telah menonton latihannya dengan Naruto dan Sasuke yakin bahwa Rose dapat memahaminya dengan cepat.

Gerakannya cepat dan teratur, kuda-kudanya tidak terlalu buruk bahkan cenderung hampir sempurna. Beberapa kali Rose berhasil mengenai bagian-bagian _torso-_ nya dan kembali ke posisi semula dengan cepat. Kecepatan semacam itu tidak akan bisa ditemukan pada seseorang yang baru sekali melihat dan mempelajarinya. Sebab, butuh waktu yang tak sebentar untuk menguasai permainan ini.

Sasuke menegakkan tubuh.

"Kau tidak terlihat seperti seorang pemula." tukas Sasuke.

Sang puan terlihat tegang, tangannya saling bertaut sambil memegang _foil-_ nya. Peluh sebesar jagung mengalir dari pelipisnya dengan seulas senyum kaku menghiasi bibirnya.

Uchiha bungsu itu kembali berkata, "Di mana kau mempelajarinya?"

Sakura yang ditanya demikian oleh Sasuke hanya bisa diam. Ini kesalahannya karena sejak awal dia memang tak seharusnya mengambil posisi Naruto sebagai partner belatih Uchiha Sasuke. Seberapa logis pun alasan yang dilontarkan pemuda itu, Sakura harusnya menolak. Tapi semua sudah terlambat, Sasuke tidak bodoh untuk menyadari bahwa dirinya sudah terlatih.

Ya, dirinya memang terlatih. Keluarganya merupakan ksatria secara turun-temurun. Silsilahnya telah terulis rapi dalam sejarah.

Ia diajarkan anggar sejak belia. Sebagai bentuk pertahanan diri, kata orang tuanya. Hari-harinya tak hanya diisi dengan pelajaran etika dan dansa, tetapi juga bela diri. Ia memang perempuan namun orang tuanya menolak membuatnya lemah seperti gadis bangsawan lain. Didikan orang tuanya lembut namun keras. Dibalik gaun yang indah, harus ada kekuatan yang tersembunyi. Itulah senjata turun-temurun yang diwariskan leluhurnya.

Dan sebaik-baiknya ia mencoba berbohong, gerak tubuhnya yang lugas sudah mengatakan semuanya. Sekarang, ia lagi-lagi harus mencari alasan agar sang _Earl_ percaya, agar sang _Earl_ berhenti mencecarnya dengan pertanyaan lain.

Karena bila itu terjadi, Sakura harus terus berbohong. Dan itu semua amat sangat menyiksanya.

"Saya sering berlatih bersama putri seorang _Baron_ yang ahli dalam bermain anggar," pegangannya pada _foil_ mengerat. Ia harus tetap mempertahankan ketenangannya namun kebohongan ini benar-benar menyulitkannya, "Kami memodifikasi ranting pohon yang jatuh dan dia mengajari dasar-dasarnya."

"Gerakanmu melebihi dasarnya," tatapan Sasuke memang datar namun Sakura tahu lelaki itu tak mudah percaya dengan penjelasannya. "Berapa lama kau berlatih?"

"Sejak umur sepuluh tahun, My Lord."

Alis hitam Sasuke bertaut. "Dan kau berkata tidak bisa diawal?"

"Itu.." digigitinya bibir merona itu, bola mata yang hijau melirik ke sembarang arah. Nampak bingung melontarkan kalimat yang tepat. "Sejujurnya.." ia menarik napas panjang, ragu-ragu untuk melanjutkan. Sasuke nampak sabar menunggu kalimat tersebut. "Sejujurnya, ada sedikit rasa canggung untuk bertemu dengan Anda setelah apa yang terjadi dua hari lalu... My Lord."

"..."

"..."

Sasuke tak menjawab.

Sakura pun diam.

Keheningan menguasai.

Jadi karena alasan tersebut gadis pink di depannya ini menolak dan selalu terlihat tegang begitu bersamanya?

Pada akhirnya baik sang teruna maupun sang puan menyadari jika atmosfir diantara mereka kembali memberat. Bukan, bukan karena ketegangan yang diakibatkan oleh adu intelektual diantara mereka, melainkan lebih kepada rasa canggung yang terjadi setelah Sakura mengungkit kejadian di perpustakaan.

Dilihat oleh Sakura, Sasuke menghela napas. Menyisir rambut kelamnya ke belakang.

Lalu setelahnya, netra kelam Sasuke menatap tepat pada mata hijaunya.

"Kau tidak menyukainya?"

Sakura lekas mengangkat kepalanya, pertanyaan Sasuke diluar ekspektasinya. Sakura jadi bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Maaf?"

"Kau tidak menyukainya?" Sasuke mengulang.

"Apakah itu sesuatu yang harus dijawab, My Lord?"

Sasuke mendengus. "Menurutmu kenapa aku bertanya?"

Sakura diam tak menjawab, hanya menggigiti bibir dalamnya dan tak tahu jawaban macam apa yang harus ia berikan pada sang _Earl._

Bagaimana mengatakannya? Sakura menyukai setiap pagutan yang diberikan oleh Sasuke. Ia menyukai ketika lengan kokoh pemuda itu menopang dirinya, ia menyukai rambut hitam yang menggelitik wajahnya, ia menyukai tangan besar yang mengusap wajahnya.

Lalu tadi Sasuke bertanya apakah ia tidak menyukai ciuman itu? Jawaban Sakura adalah tidak.

Sakura, menyukai semua yang dilakukan Sasuke pada malam itu.

Hanya saja, mengatakan semua itu baginya sungguh memalukan. Mereka tidaklah mengenal satu sama lain, walaupun ia tak tahu mengapa Sasuke menciumnya pada malam itu. Apa yang akan Sasuke pikirkan tentangnya bila Sakura menjawab yang sebenarnya? Sasuke hanya tahu dia adalah anak dari seorang peternak kuda dari sebuah desa.

"Saya —"

"—Maaf, My Lord."

Belum sempat Sakura menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, pintu kayu dengan desain cantik di ruangan itu diketuk. Muncullah Juugo dan Emma yang masing-masing membawa sebuah nampan.

Emma bersuara. "Saya baru membawakan minuman Miss Rose sekarang. Tadi ada sedikit masalah di dapur."

Sasuke mengangguk dan mempersilakan Emma memberikan minuman tersebut pada Rose. Setelahnya, gadis berambut merah itu undur diri dari ruangan meninggalkan Juugo dengan sebuah nampan berisi surat.

"Surat dari _Her Grace_ , My Lord."

Meskipun ada sedikit kerutan di dahi _Earl_ tersebut, tanpa menunggu lebih lama ia mengambil surat yang dibawa Juugo dan memotong _seal wax_ berwarna merah dengan lambang kipas itu lalu lekas membaca isinya.

Tak ada mimic berarti yang diberikan Sasuke selama menjelajah tiap deretan kalimat yang tertuls di sana. Ia hanya nampak serius, cenderung memberi ekspresi yang sama seperti biasanya —datar. Sebelum ia mengakhiri kegiatan membacanya, terlihat sebuah helaan napas panjang berhembus darinya.

Ia meletakkan kembali surat tersebut di atas nampan.

"Kau boleh pergi." Juugo mengangguk dan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Sasuke lalu mengembalikan perhatiannya pada gadis pink yang masih setia berdiam diri di tempatnya.

Sakura memasang ekspresi bertanya.

"Keluargaku dan Naruto berencana tinggal tiga atau empat hari lebih lama." seolah bisa menebak arti ekspresi Sakura, Sasuke menjelaskan sambil berjalan meletakkan _foil_ nya di tempat semula.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sakura, terlihat kaget dan terlalu terburu-buru.

"Hn," Sasuke melirik, heran dengan sikap Sakura yang begitu terkejut. "Ada masalah dengan itu?"

Tentu saja ada!

Sakura sudah mempersiapkan segala alasan masuk akal yang akan ia berikan pada Lady Rottingdam untuk hengkang dari mansion ini. Lalu sekarang ia harus menunggu tiga atau empat hari lagi sampai keluarga itu kembali dari pesta di Eastgate Hall? Bisa-bisa Sakura melupakan semuanya atau yang lebih buruk, ia mengurungkan niat pergi dari sini.

Tidak tidak. Itu tidak boleh sampai terjadi. Ia harus bersabar menanti kepulangan Lady Rottingdam dan yang lainnya.

"Um, tidak ada, My Lord."

Sasuke terlihat tak yakin dengan jawabannya. Namun sepertinya, ia tak berniat memperpanjang hal tersebut.

Terkadang, Sakura merasa heran dengan sikap Sasuke yang seolah tak ingin memperpanjang segala sesuatu yang ia ucapkan. Apakah pemuda itu sudah mengetahui kebohongannya ataukah ia sedang menyelidiki latar belakangnya dan ingin memastikannya sendiri, Sakura sama sekali tidak tahu. Sasuke terlalu misterius untuk ia baca jalan pikirannya.

"Satu lagi," tiba-tiba ia kembali bicara. Menatap Sakura tepat di mata. "Berhentilah bersikap formal padaku."

"Maaf?"

"Mulai sekarang panggil aku Sasuke."

Sakura sejenak terdiam, lalu tak lama kemudian ia mengulas senyum tipis yang tulus.

"Baiklah… Sasuke."

Dan dirinya bersumpah, ada sebuah lengkungan samar dibibir pemuda itu.

.

.

.

Semenjak Sasuke memerintahkan Sakura untuk tidak memanggilnya 'Lord', hubungan diantara keduanya semakin dekat. Meskipun masih ada pembatas diantara mereka, tapi tampaknya kedua orang itu berusaha mengabaikannya dan mencoba menyesuaikan diri dengan atmosfir tersebut.

Naruto memutuskan tinggal di salah satu propertinya yang ada di London begitu mengetahui bahwa kepulangan kedua orang tuanya diundur. Ada pembukuan yang harus dikerjakan, katanya. Sehingga, setelah pemuda itu pergi dari kediaman Rottingdam, yang menjadi partner Sasuke dalam berlatih anggar adalah Sakura.

Gadis itu memang tidak seahli Naruto, tapi kecepatan serta kekuatannya ada di atas rata-rata. Sasuke perlu waspada setiap kali mereka berlatih.

Kini mereka tak sekaku sebelum-sebelumnya. Sakura menjadi lebih terbuka, lebih sering menunjukkan ekspresi yang belum pernah ia lihat. Ia menembukan bahwa Rose adalah gadis mengangumkan dengan pribadi hangat dan anggun.

Jarang sekali ia menemukan gadis dengan kepribadian seperti Rose, baik dari kalangan bangsawan atau kalangan biasa. Gadis itu sangat natural dan juga mampu mengendalikan emosinya. Ia tidak perlu berlenggak-lenggok menunjukkan lekuk tubuhnya, karena akan ada banyak orang yang langsung terpikat hanya dengan kepribadian serta bola mata yang seteduh hutan rindang itu.

Sesekali diluar kebiasaan mereka berlatih anggar, Sasuke mengajak puan tersebut berkuda atau berdiskusi di perpustakaan. Ia tahu minat baca Rose sangatlah besar, menjadikannya teman diskusi —berbebat, lebih tepatnya— yang berkualitas. Pengetahuan gadis itu dalam bidang sejarah dan pengobatan sangatlah luas.

Sasuke menyukai suara Rose yang seperti lonceng berdentang, tawa halusnya, sindiran telak gadis itu, serta keseriusannya dalam bidang yang ia sukai. Entah sejak kapan ia menyukai semua yang ada dalam diri Rose, satu yang pasti ia tak mampu mengalihkan matanya pada sosok mungil tersebut.

Dan akhirnya Sasuke memahami, jika ia telah jatuh dalam pesona Hyacinth Rosselina. Rasa ingin memiliki gadis itu kian membesar tiap detiknya.

Dalam sudut pandang Sakura sendiri, Sasuke masihlah sama seperti sebelumnya. Pemuda datar dan tak banyak bicara, namun sesekali ia menunjukkan sebuah senyum samar ketika berhasil mengalahkannya dalam sebuah perdebatan.

Ia menjadi pemuda yang _sedikit_ lebih terbuka padanya. Disamping itu Sakura bersyukur karena Sasuke tak lagi bertanya aneh-aneh soal dirinya yang mengharuskannya untuk kembali berbohong. Sakura menyukai hubungan mereka yang sekarang tanpa dipenuhi kebohongan lain.

Pendidikan yang ditempuh Sasuke selama di Eton sama sekali tak sia-sia. Pemuda itu amatlah cerdas, mendekati jenius. Ia mampu menjawab semua sanggahan Sakura dengan singkat, padat, dan jelas. Sasuke juga terbuka untuk pendapat dan teori baru. Menjadikannya bangsawan yang patut disegani.

Kedekatannya dengan lelaki itu membuat Sakura semakin sadar bahwa ia telah jatuh dalam pesona Uchiha Sasuke.

"Ya, Martin adalah salah satu kuda kesayanganku di desa." kata Sakura, tersenyum tipis. Ia tak lagi bicara formal pada pemuda itu ketika sedang berdua.

Saat ini mereka sedang berada di pekarangan istal, berjalan mengitari lahan luas tersebut. Pagi tadi, Sasuke meminta Sakura menemaninya untuk mengajak Phillip jalan-jalan di sekitar pekarangan. Pemuda itu tidak berkata banyak, tapi Sakura mengerti dan tidak bisa menolak mengingat Sasuke kini sudah sedikit lebih terbuka padanya.

Balasan Sasuke hanya sebuah anggukan singkat yang bagi Sakura sudah cukup berarti. Ia sudah paham sifat Sasuke yang irit bicara, maka balasan nonverbal seperti itu pun tak apa. Ia tahu Sasuke tetap mendengarkan.

Mereka berbincang cukup banyak mengenai kuda. Sakura begitu antusias mengingat bahasan soal hewan gagah tersebut dapat mengurangi rasa rindunya terhadap Martin. Ia juga dapat melihat Sasuke lebih banyak bicara soal sesuatu yang berbobot, salah satunya adalah topik yang sekarang sedang mereka bahas.

Mereka berbagi cerita yang sama soal pengalaman tentang kuda. Tapi tetap saja, Sasuke hanya bicara seperlunya. Dan sekali lagi, itu tak apa. Sakura paham.

Begitu keduanya selesai berjalan bersama Phillip, Juugo datang dari arah mansion. Lelaki berambut oranye dan bertubuh besar itu mengulas senyum tipis.

"His dan Her Grace sudah kembali, My Lord. Anda dan Miss Rose diminta untuk ke ruang keluarga sekarang juga."

Sasuke sedang mengikat tali kekang sang kuda ketika ia mengangguk tanpa memberikan sepatah katapun pada pelayan pribadinya itu. Juugo sudah terbiasa dengan sifat irit bicara Sasuke sehingga ia tak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Lalu selepas ia mengikat tali Phillip, kakinya mulai melangkah meninggalkan istal tersebut diikuti oleh Sakura di belakangnya.

Sakura merasakan dirinya mulai antusias mendapati berita kepulangan Lady Rottingdam. Ia masih mengingat rencananya untuk pergi dan berterima kasih atas semua kebaikan yang diberikan padanya.

Setibanya di ruang yang dituju, tampaklah Mikoto dan Fugaku tengah berbincang singkat. Seorang pelayan perempuan berada di sana menghidangkan teh serta beberapa piring biskuit yang baru saja matang dipanggang.

"Ah, itu dia anak-anakku yang manis." Mikoto membuka percakapan ketika Sasuke dan Sakura tiba di ruang keluarga. Ada sebuah senyum tulus yang hinggap di paras wanita tersebut. Sedangkan Fugaku tak berbicara apapun selain anggukan yang dibalas serupa oleh Sasuke.

"Selamat siang, Your Grace." Sakura melakukan _curtsy_ singkat, membalas senyum Mikoto.

Sasuke langsung duduk di sofa tunggal sebelah ayahnya. "Di mana Itachi?"

"Dia kembali ke South Edel Hall." Kata sang ayah sambil membalik lembaran _Times._ South Edel Hall merupakan properti Itachi yang ada di London.

Sasuke tak lagi bertanya, tampaknya paham alasan mengapa Itachi kembali ke estat pribadinya tanpa perlu bertanya lebih banyak.

Mikoto meletakkan cangkir porselennya ke meja setelah meneguk isinya lalu mulai buka suara.

"Tampaknya kalian berdua sudah cukup akrab menurut apa yang ku dengar dari Juugo," Mikoto tersenyum melihat perubahan ekspresi Sakura dan wajah datar —seolah tak perduli— milik Sasuke. "Aku senang mendengarnya."

Fugaku meletakkan korannya.

Mikoto kemudian melanjutkan, "Lupakan soal itu sejenak, ada yang ingin aku sampaikan pada kalian berdua."

"Hn."

"Sebentar lagi kita akan kedatangan tamu. Mereka adalah teman lama kami yang sudah lama tidak singgah ke London —ah, terakhir kali mereka ke sini adalah ketika Sasuke masih berusia lima tahun." Ia mengangkat kelima jarinya begitu menyebutkan umur Sasuke. "Aku tak yakin jika Sasuke mengingatnya, tapi mereka memiliki putri yang sangat cantik."

Sasuke tetap mendengarkan tanpa berniat menjawab. Sedangkan Sakura hanya sempat meliriknya sekilas.

"Mereka sedang berada di perjalanan, kemungkinan akan sampai tak lama lagi." Tutup Mikoto.

Sakura kali ini tidak banyak berbicara ataupun bertanya. Entah kenapa kali ini ia memiliki firasat tak enak soal kedatangan kerabat yang dibicarakan oleh Lady Rottingdam. Ia merasa sedikit terancam, namun disisi lain ada perasaan aman yang samar. Hatinya bercampur aduk. Ia hanya berharap apa yang ia khawatirkan hanya perasaannya belaka.

Perbincangan mereka berlanjut ringan seputar pesta dan beberapa berita di sana. Mikoto tidak seperti kalangan bangsawan pada umumnya —ia tak suka bergosip. Bagi _Duchess_ itu, bergosip hanyalah membuang-buang waktu dan tidak bermanfaat sama sekali. Sehingga selama berada di pesta ia lebih sering membahas seputar berita yang berkualitas.

Ditengah percakapan mereka, datanglah Emma yang lekas berbisik di telinga Mikoto yang dibalas sunggingan senyum tipis. Gadis berambut kemerahan itu kemudian pergi dan Mikoto mulai berdiri.

"Mereka sudah datang."

Baik Sasuke dan Fugaku lekas berdiri.

Tepat disaat itu, Sakura merasakan waktunya berhenti. Jantungnya berdentum amat kuat hingga rasanya akan segera keluar dari rongga dadanya. Keringat dingin meluncur dari pelipisnya.

Seorang pria paruh baya dengan rambut pirang panjang yang dikuncir muncul dari arah pintu utama. Parasnya tampan nan memikat dilengkapi dengan jas elegan yang membalut tubuh tegapnya. Senyumnya merekah dibibir, mengindikasikan betapa ia senang bisa kembali ke London.

Namun, bukan hanya itu penyiksaan mendadak yang ia rasakan.

Jantungnya terasa meledak dan tubuhnya bergetar luar biasa begitu sosok lain muncul dari balik tubuh pria tersebut.

Gadis cantik berambut pirang yang disanggul rapi dengan gaun sutra yang amat indah membaluti tubuh sintalnya. Sebuah _treacy hat_ menghiasi kepalanya, begitu cocok dengan warna matanya yang sebiru _aquamarine_.

Mikoto menyambut dengan senyuman.

"Selamat datang kembali di London, _Earl of Derbinton_."

Dan yang paling membuat Sakura ingin musnah saat itu juga adalah ketika gadis tersebut melirik singkat padanya dan melemparkan senyum misterius.

.

.

.

Sial. Apa yang dilakukan Yamanaka Ino—

.

.

.

"Senang bisa kembali, Lady Rottingdam~."

.

.

.

—tunangan kakaknya di sini?!

.

.

.

 _Tuhan pasti sedang mempermainkannya._

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Note:**

 **1\. Debutante:** Para bangsawan muda (perempuan/lady) yang baru pertama kali debut di pesta dansa. Biasanya para debutante itu cendrung agresif supaya bisa dapet calon suami dari kalangan bangsawan terhormat. CMIIW

 **2\. Curtsy:** Posisi hormat (merendahkan badan) yg biasa dilakukan seorang lady saat bertemu dengan bangsawan lain. Semakin badannya rendah, semakin dia hormat sama org tersebut. CMIIW.

 **3\. North Edelion:** Bagi yg main otome Modern Cinderella pasti ga asing sama nama ini. Yap! Ini adalah kotanya para orang2 super kaya dan para bangsawan di sana. Saya rasa nama ini cukup keren, jadi dengan sedikit modifikasi saya pakai untuk nama kota dalam fiksi ini.

Halo~

Setelah sekian lama saya mikir keras buat plot chapter ini, akhirnya selesai juga. Bagian ini bener-bener susah buat saya. Yang pertama, karena kendala waktu —kemarin saya harus sidang skripsi, trus wisuda dan masih harus belajar buat uji kompetensi di bulan Oktober dan sekarang hamdallah udah kerja— dan kedua mood saya buat nulis up and down, jadi bener-bener butuh motivasi buat lanjutin. Rasanya udah bosan ya, saya selalu pake alasan yang samaaa :""(.

Chapter ini super panjang, lebih dari 7k word. Kepala saya sampe ngebul /nda.

Itachi dkk sengaja saya pindahin dulu ke estat masing-masing, karena di sini tunangannya ayang beb Sasori udah muncul~~~~ plotnya nanti ada di chapter berikutnya.

Oh ya, jangan rindu sama chapter selanjutnya ya, berat. Kalian gak akan kuat. Biar aku saja /eaaa. /ga nyambung jir wkwkw/.

Udah ya. Selamat membaca. Makasih untuk reviewnya, maaf lagi-lagi ga bisa balas satu persatu. Love you all~

Sign,

Schuylera.


	7. New Life

_**Rottingdam Hall.**_

Kala itu, matahari sedang bersinar terang di London.

Sakura berusaha mati-matian menahan tubuhnya agar tidak bergetar saat mendapati dua orang Yamanaka datang ke Rottingdam. Dua tangan bertautnya saling meremas satu sama lain, sedangkan sepasang iris hijaunya terpaku pada gadis pirang yang mulai berbincang dengan Lady Rottingdam.

Apakah matanya sedang berkhianat?

Demi Tuhan, inilah mengapa Sakura bersikeras ingin meninggalkan Rottingdam Hall. Ia memang sudah memprediksi kekhawatirannya akan menjadi kenyataan jika ia masih tinggal di sini, tapi, meskipun demikian, Sakura tidak mempersiapkan mentalnya dengan baik. Ia tidak pernah siap menghadapinya. Relasi skala besar yang dimiliki sebuah keluarga bangsawan sekelas _Duke_ akan merepotkan dirinya dikemudian hari. Ia takkan heran bila Uchiha dan Yamanaka nyatanya sudah saling mengenal. Kedatangan mereka inilah buktinya yang bagaikan gelegar petir besar yang menyambar Sakura disiang cerah ini.

"Senang bisa kembali, Lady Rottingdam~"

Suara lembut sarat akan nada-nada manis itu benar adanya. Rambut pirang pucat, gesture anggun serta perawakan sempurna, Sakura mengenal dengan baik itu semua. Ia tak mungkin bermimpi disiang bolong disaat dirinya punya banyak hal lain yang perlu dipikirkan.

Gadis itu benar-benar Yamanaka Ino. Sahabat baiknya. Tunangan kakaknya.

 _Sial_.

Apakah Sasori sudah mengirim surat ke Ino dan mengatakan soal dirinya yang kabur dari manor? Meski kecil kemungkinan —mengingat Sasori tidak suka merepotkan orang lain terutama tunangannya ini— hal itu bisa saja terjadi. Sasori tahu bila Ino adalah sahabatnya, bahkan terkadang dalam surat, gadis itu kerap kali bertanya soal kabarnya dan kakak laki-lakinya itu tak sekalipun berbohong. Sakura takut untuk saat ini pun, Sasori akan tetap jujur seperti biasa.

Tetapi jika memang demikian, lantas mengapa reaksi gadis tersebut tidak menunjukkan keterkejutan? Ino terlihat biasa saja, seakan mereka belum pernah bertemu dan takkan bicara sebelum dikenalkan secara resmi. Rencana apa yang sekiranya sedang Ino siapkan untuk dirinya? Dan lagi, kenapa Yamanaka Inoichi seolah tak menyadari keberadaannya? Pria yang pasti seumuran dengan Uchiha Fugaku itu tidak mungkin tidak mengenal dirinya. Inoichi bahkan dulu sering sekali membawakan oleh-oleh ketika ia pulang dari suatu urusan di luar kota. Tapi sekarang, pria pirang tersebut malah sibuk bercerita pada sang _Duke_ sebagai seorang teman lama.

Mengenal Yamanaka hampir seumur hidupnya membuat Sakura mengerti benar seperti apa sifat mereka. Dia pasti merencanakan sesuatu, atau setidaknya, dia tahu sesuatu.

Oh, ya Tuhan. Jika saja Sakura mempunyai kekuatan untuk menghilang, ia akan melakukan itu sekarang juga.

Tanpa sadar, ia menggigiti bibirnya kuat-kuat.

Ketidakacuhan mereka juga membuat Sakura ingin mati di tempat.

"Gadisku yang manis," Mikoto menyapa hangat. Sakura beralih pandang. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Ino membalas ramah, " _Great_. Bagaimana denganmu sendiri, Your Grace?"

"Luar biasa, seperti yang kau lihat." Ujarnya sembari menggiring tamunya untuk duduk di sofa setelah menerima _curtsy_ sang Yamanaka. Beberapa pelayan telah datang menghidangkan teh juga kudapan lainnya di atas meja.

"Aku sangat senang kalian menyempatkan diri mampir ke sini sebelum ke Derbinton," ungkap Mikoto setelah duduk yang langsung disambut tawa kecil dari Inoichi. Kemudian dengan gesture khasnya, Mikoto membuka tangannya, menatap Ino. Menunjuk Sasuke yang duduk di sofa sebelah. "Aku tidak yakin apakah kalian akrab, tapi Ino, kau pasti tidak akan lupa dengan Sasuke."

Iris aquamarine Yamanaka Ino bergeser menuju teruna yang duduk di sebelah sang _Duchess._ Sakura dapat melihat Sasuke hanya mengangguk kecil, tidak menunjukkan ekspresi atau balasan nonverbal lainnya. Berbeda dengan Ino yang tampak antusias dan senang. Bagai panas dan dingin, bertolak belakang sekali.

"Mana mungkin aku lupa, Your Grace," kata Ino sembari memangku kedua tangannya di atas pangkuannya. Senyumnya yang anggun sama sekali tak memudar. "Sasuke dulu begitu cuek pada lingkungannya. Ku lihat sekarang ini, sepertinya dia tidak banyak berubah?"

"Bertambah parah," timpal Mikoto yang disahuti putaran bola mata bosan Sasuke. Wanita Uchiha itu terkekeh melihat reaksi sang bungsu. "Dia sangat mewarisi perangai khas Uchiha."

Ino dan Mikoto tertawa. Inoichi tersenyum tipis. Sedangkan Fugaku dan Sasuke hanya diam tak bersuara.

Sakura tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang. Sejauh ini yang ia lakukan hanya mendengarkan percakapan ringan yang sedang berlangsung. Ia ingin berdiri dan bergegas, namun jelas pergi dari ruangan tersebut bukanlah opsi yang bagus, tetapi tinggal dan larut dalam percakapan mereka tidak lebih bagus dari opsi pertama. Sedangkan, kegelisahannya akan masa depan semakin meningkat ditiap detiknya.

Ia semakin dilemma. Jantungnya tak kunjung henti memberikan dentuman kuat yang mana membuat dadanya terasa akan meledak saat itu juga. Ia merasa tangannya sudah mendingin. Sakitnya sudah tak terasa entah sejak kapan. Semuanya kalah dengan rasa panik dan gelisah yang menyerang dirinya. Seluruh jemarinya bergetar dan kukunya perlahan sudah memucat. Ia merasa usaha yang ia lakukan untuk menenangkan diri sia-sia. Padahal sebelumnya, tak pernah barang sekali Sakura hilang ketenangan disaat terjepit. Ini adalah yang pertama baginya.

Sayangnya, Sakura tak punya pilihan selain duduk diantara mereka dengan gelisah sambil mencoba untuk tetap tenang. Otaknya tidak bisa bekerja secara baik. Ia hanya bisa berharap dalam hati jika perbincangan dua keluarga bangsawan ini tidak akan melenceng jauh dari yang seharusnya.

Walau sepertinya itu sulit. Karena, ada Yamanaka Ino di sini.

"Aku pernah berharap untuk melihat bagaimana dirimu tumbuh," Mikoto tersenyum senang, membuat lamunan Sakura buyar. Ia pun menambahkan. "Sayang sekali aku luput ketika kau harus pindah. Lihatlah dirimu sekarang. Kau sangat Perancis."

Ino menutup kipasnya pelan lalu balas tersenyum cerah, membuat Sakura kian gelisah. "Papa mengirimku ke sekolah asrama khusus perempuan dan aku tidak bisa kabur dari sana. Kau tahu, Lady Rottingdam, aku pernah menyusun rencana untuk kembali ke London tapi selalu berhasil dihentikan oleh teman-temanku."

"Ino belum tahu betapa ia membutuhkan pendidikan yang bagus," Inoichi, Ayah dari Yamanaka Ino, menginterupsi. Kepalanya menggeleng dramatis dengan air wajah yang lelah. Namun Sakura melihat ada senyum kecil mengembang di sana. "Aku senang rencananya tidak berjalan dengan lancar."

Mikoto terkekeh ringan. Anggun sekali. "Ya, tak terbayangkan bagiku bila gadis secantik dirimu datang ke London tanpa membawa bekal apapun."

"Ya," seketika ekspresi Ino berubah seakan ia sedang takut pada sesuatu. "Lagipula kepala asrama di sana sangat menakutkan. Ugh, aku tidak akan pernah melupakan amarahnya ketika ada seorang anak yang tanpa sengaja merobek selembar kertas buku perpustakaan."

"Oh? Ku harap dia tidak membuat trauma pada gadisku yang satu ini." ujar Mikoto yang mana membuat Ino tertawa ringan.

Sebuah kerlingan penuh arti diberikan gadis pirang tersebut pada Lady Rottingdam. "Dia takkan berani marah padaku, Your Grace. Aku punya seribu cara untuk membuatnya tetap diam."

Basa-basi mereka terus berlanjut ke arah yang kian menjauh dari yang Sakura takutkan. Meski dia yakin ada saatnya poin tersebut terangkat ke permukaan, setidaknya untuk sekarang ini Sakura masih bisa mempersiapkan diri untuk serangan mendadak karena ia tahu apa yang ia khawatirkan akan segera terjadi. Yamanaka Inoichi mungkin terlalu cuek dengan keberadaannya, tapi gadis muda semacam Yamanaka Ino tidak akan membuat jantungnya berdentum lebih baik.

Lalu, menit demi menit terlewat. Waktu terus digunakan oleh mereka dengan memperbincangkan berbagai macam topik ringan.

Sampai akhirnya, Fugaku menutup basa-basi yang sejak tadi berlangsung.

"Jadi, apa yang membuat kalian memutuskan kembali ke London?"

Inoichi tampak santai menyesap tehnya. Lalu balas menjawab pertanyaan Fugaku, "Ada sesuatu yang harus ku lakukan pada salah satu propertiku di Inggris. Selain itu, Ino baru saja lulus sekolah. Aku sudah berjanji padanya untuk kembali ke sini ketika ia lulus."

"Oh?" dua alis Mikoto terangkat. "Apakah Ino sudah melakukan debut?"

"Tentu saja sudah~," jawab Ino, tersenyum. "Kartu dansaku selalu penuh sejak debut pertamaku."

"Begitukah?" mendengarnya, raut sang _Duchess_ menunjukkan kebahagiaan, juga penuh arti pada kerlingannya. "Jadi, katakan padaku, apakah kau sudah mendapatkan calon suami?"

Sakura yang tadinya sedang menunduk, secara reflek mengangkat kepalanya.

Nah, ini dia. Satu pukulan mulai menghantam pertahanan Sakura. Pertanyaan Mikoto pada Ino membuat tubuhnya menegang tiba-tiba. Topik sensitive bagi dirinya sudah mulai terangkat. Sakura menjadi ekstra cemas.

"Ya. Mereka juga sudah bertunangan," ketakutan Sakura membuat perutnya menegang saat ia dihadiahi lirikan singkat oleh Inoichi. Ia melihat pria itu tersenyum tipis. "Dia seorang _Viscount_. Keluarga kami sudah lama saling mengenal."

Ujung emerald Sakura melirik ke arah Mikoto yang memasang raut kecewa.

"Kau sudah bertunangan tetapi tidak mengabari kami? Oh, betapa kejamnya."

"Maafkan aku, Your Grace. Tapi pertunangan itu dilangsungkan secara tertutup karena tunanganku harus segera kembali ke India. Dia adalah seorang tentara."

Entah apakah Sakura harus merasa lega atau terus gelisah karena baik Ino dan Inoichi tak menyebut nama kakaknya.

"Ah, begitu rupanya," perlahan, ekspresi Mikoto berubah melembut. Sepertinya wanita itu mulai mengerti hal tersebut karena ia juga memiliki anak seorang tentara. "Tapi ku harap aku mendapat undangan pernikahan kalian nanti."

"Tentu saja. Rottingdam Family ada di urutan pertama," kata Ino, mengangguk penuh janji yang disusul anggukan setuju oleh sang ayah.

Harap-harap cemas Sakura ingin agar dialog ini segera berakhir. Ia merasa sudah tak tahan lagi dan ingin segera masuk ke kamarnya.

Namun sepertinya, Tuhan menginginkan hal yang sebaliknya. _The Duchess of Rottingdam_ tampak menunjukkan gelagat untuk kembali berbicara. Dan Sakura tahu itu tidaklah baik.

"Oh, aku hampir saja lupa satu hal," ujung obsidian Mikoto bergerak ke arah Sakura berada. "Ada seseorang yang ingin aku perkenalkan pada kalian."

Sakura meluruskan lehernya, menatap sang _Duchess_ dengan berbagai macam emosi memenuhi wajahnya.

 _Oh, tidak_ —

Bibir tipis milik Lady Rottingdam melengkung. Wajahnya dipenuhi gurat-gurat senyum anggun yang biasa Sakura lihat.

"Aku dengan senang hati memperkenalkan Hyacinth Rosseline, anggota baru keluarga Rottingdam."

— _aku akan mati sekarang juga._

Jantungnya terasa diremas kencang oleh tangan dingin tak berperasaan. Ia menahan napas hingga paru-parunya terasa menciut. Kini, semua mata tertuju pada dirinya tepat ketika sang _Duchess_ menyebut nama samarannya.

Fugaku, Inoichi, Mikoto, Ino . . dan bahkan Sasuke.

Sakura merasa seketika waktu berhenti bersamaan dengan degup jantungnya yang sangat kuat di dadanya. Ia tak tahu bagaimana harus bersikap. Matanya berhenti pada Mikoto sejenak, memberi sebuah senyum kalut yang berusaha ia sembunyikan. Ia sekilas melihat Ino memasang ekspresi terkejut, —entah karena mendengar nama yang Mikoto sebutkan atau apa— lantas kemudian gadis itu kembali memasang raut tenang seperti biasanya.

"Cantik sekali~" Ino memuji, tersenyum tipis sebelum menyesap cairan _Earl Grey_ yang sejak tadi belum disentuhnya. "Bukankah begitu, Papa?"

Inoichi di sebelahnya ikut mengambil cangkir porselen yang isinya tinggal separuh. Namun sebelum menyesapnya, ia mengulas senyum tipis sambil melirik padanya.

"Ya, sangat cantik."

Sakura mengerjap, menggigiti bibir dalamnya mendengar pujian duo Ino itu.

Apakah tinggal lama di Perancis membuat mereka lupa dengannya?

Ia tahu itu bukan pujian, lebih ke arah sindiran. Ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan dibalik kalimat tersebut. Dan sekarang setelah mendengarnya Sakura paham kalau memang gadis pirang itu mengetahui sesuatu.

Bunyi 'tuk' terdengar saat cangkir dalam genggaman Ino dikembalikan ke asalnya. Iris biru langit milik sang gadis bangsawan mengamatinya lekat-lekat.

Suasansa terasa begitu mencekam, atau begitulah yang Sakura rasakan. Ia merasa buruk dan mual melihat senyum yang tersuguh diwajah Putri Derbinton tersebut.

"Aku tidak tahu jika Lady Rottingdam memiliki kerabat baru, tapi . ." sebuah senyum misterius menghiasi wajahnya. ". . jika dia adalah anggota keluarga ini, bukankah itu berarti aku harus berteman baik dengannya?"

Yamanaka Ino memainkan kipasnya, menatap Sakura dengan begitu senang.

Bibir pink merekah gadis pirang itupun kembali terbuka.

"Aku benar, kan, Hyacinth Rosseline?"

Dan Sakura yakin dirinya memang sedang disiksa.

 **.**

 **Midnight Angel**

 **Chapter 7**

 **.**

"Ya! Demi Tuhan, Sakura, apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?!"

Yamanaka Ino menahan seruannya dengan gemas. Saat ini dia sedang berada di kamar Sakura setelah memberi alasan pada Mikoto ingin mengenal sosok gadis pink ini dengan lebih baik. Sejak tadi ia tidak bisa diam mondar-mandir di kamar luas itu sambil menceramahi Sakura betapa dirinya sangat terkejut.

"Ino, kecilkan volume suaramu! Her Grace bisa mendengarnya!" balas Sakura dengan desisan.

Sang puan mendelik ganas. "Bagaimana aku bisa menahannya sedangkan keberadaanmu di sini yang membuatku tidak bisa tenang? Oh, Tuhan, mimpi apa aku semalam?"

Ino tidak habis pikir. Sakura meninggalkan Bristleton dan segala haknya sebagai putri seorang _Marquis_ hanya karena sebuah perjodohan yang sudah disetujuinya. Jika memang gadis pink itu tak ingin dijodohkan, lantas mengapa ia menerimanya dengan lapang dada seolah tidak ada hal lain yang perlu dikhawatirkan?

"Tidakkah kau tahu kalau aku, Sasori, dan kedua orang tuamu sedang pontang-panting mencari keberadaanmu?" semburnya tak sabar.

"Aku tahu dan aku minta maaf soal itu," raut Sakura penuh sesal dan juga lega, karena pada akhirnya ia bisa mendapatkan seseorang sebagai pendengar. Setelah banyak kebohongan yang ia katakan selama berada di sini, Sakura menginginkan dirinya untuk beristirahat sejenak dan jujur pada seseorang yang bisa ia percayai. Ia bersyukur Tuhan masih berbaik hati mendengarkan keinginan sederhananya dan mengirim Ino ke sini, meskipun waktunya tidak tepat. "Tapi kau juga harus mengatakan padaku soal bagaimana kau dan ayahmu tahu kalau aku berada di sini. Demi Tuhan, Yamanaka Ino, kalian membuatku terkena serangan jantung tadi pagi."

Ino seketika berhenti dari mondar-mandirnya dan menoleh pada Sakura. Kemudian ia mendekati gadis itu dengan menghela napas lelah.

"Sasori mengatakan padaku dalam suratnya kalau kau kabur dari rumah dihari pertunanganmu dengan _Earl of Jackstone_ ," jadi benar dugaan Sakura, lelaki berambut merah itu sudah mengatakannya pada Ino. Sakura kembali mendengarkan, "Sayangnya, dia tidak pernah mengatakan padaku soal keberadaanmu dan tidak pernah memintaku untuk mencari tahu. Ku rasa dia masih dalam tahap pencarian tanpa ingin merepotkan siapapun."

Penjelasan Ino membuat alis pink Sakura menyatu. "Kau tidak tahu aku di sini? Lantas kenapa kalian sangat tenang saat menemukanku?"

Dilihat Sakura, Ino menggeleng kecil. Rautnya masih serius.

"Tidak, sayang. Aku sangat terkejut melihatmu di sini, di Rottingdam Hall. Aku sempat mengira kau sudah gila dengan memilih tempat ini sebagai persembunyianmu disaat reputasi yang dimiliki Uchiha Family terkenal sangat bagus. Tapi beruntung aku sudah melihatmu dari kejauhan dan mengatakan pada Papa untuk berpura-pura tidak mengenalmu. Aku yakin kau punya alasan yang bagus untuk itu."

Penjelasan Ino memang masuk akal. Sakura sangat berterima kasih pada sahabatnya ini karena telah bertindak begitu hati-hati. Ia berhutang gaun muslin pada Ino.

"Oh, terima kasih, sayang," ekspresinya tampak lega. "Tindakanmu menyelamatkanku. Tinggal lama di Perancis membuat aktingmu semakin bagus."

"Bukan soal," sahut tunangan Sasori itu setelah mengeluarkan dengusan tawa. "Sekarang, ceritakan padaku bagaimana kau bisa berakhir menjadi Keluarga Rottingdam. Aku yakin kau melakukan sesuatu pada Lady Mikoto mengingat dia amat sangat tidak mudah didekati oleh orang baru meskipun dia seorang bangsawan terhormat."

" _Well_.." ia terlihat ragu, tapi tak ada pilihan selain menjelaskan segalanya pada Ino. "Semua bermula ketika Sasuke menyelamatkanku di sebuah gang kumuh di East End."

Ino seketika menganga. "Apa?!"

Sakura mengangguk. Ia mulai menceritakan awal mula hidupnya di London bersama dengan keluarga _Duke of Rottingdam_. Setiap detail cerita Sakura katakan tanpa terlewat. Tentang bagaimana Sasuke membawanya ke Rottingdam Hall, dirinya yang pingsan cukup lama, juga pertemuannya dengan keluarga Uzumaki yang mana adalah awal mula deklarasi Mikoto atas pengangkatan dirinya sebagai bagian dari keluarga Rottingdam.

Semuanya Ino dengarkan dengan seksama. Tak rela jika sepatah kata terlewat dari bibir gadis yang akan menjadi adik iparnya ini.

". . dan kemudian Her Grace mengatakan pada semua orang jika sekarang aku adalah anggota keluarganya."

Lawan bicaranya terlihat diam dengan airmuka yang sulit ditebak.

"Jadi . . Sasuke benar-benar menyelamatkanmu? Sasuke yang tadi? Uchiha Sasuke?" Sakura mengangguk, Ino terlihat takjub dan heran dalam waktu bersamaan. "Sulit dipercaya."

Bahu Sakura terangkat. "Begitulah yang ku dengar dari para pelayan di sini. Mereka sama terkejutnya mendapati diriku sebagai seseorang yang ditolong oleh pemuda paling dingin di rumah ini."

"Kuda di istal juga pasti terkejut," balas Ino cepat, "Tapi, aku yakin dia menemukan sesuatu dalam dirimu."

Kening Sakura mengerut. "Maksudnya?"

"Oh, sayang," Ino mendesah dalam, "Aku mengenal Sasuke hampir seumur hidup. Meskipun tidak terlalu dekat, tapi aku tahu bagaimana perangainya sejak kecil. Dia itu cuek yang benar-benar cuek —jauh lebih parah dari Sasori— terutama pada perempuan. Aku tidak tahu apa itu, tapi dia pasti punya alasan kuat mengapa dia sampai mau repot-repot menyalamatkan gadis yang tidak dikenalnya."

Sakura tidak menyangkal apa yang dikatakan Ino. Pertemuan mereka pun tidak bisa dibilang baik.

"Katakan, apakah Sasuke sering terlibat percakapan denganmu?"

Bibir Sakura membentuk satu garis tipis dan membiarkan pertanyaan Ino menggantung begitu saja. Kalau dipikir-pikir, belakangan memang dirinya dan Sasuke menjadi jauh lebih dekat. Mereka menjadi lebih sering berdua disaat-saat tertentu. Sakura mengakui jarak lebar yang terbentang antara dia dan Sasuke mulai terkikis seiring berjalannya waktu.

"Ku rasa, ya," Dilihat Sakura, Ino menjentikkan jari lentiknya setelah mendapatkan kesimpulan. "Hanya obrolan ringan tentang kuda, dan semacamnya."

"Aku yakin, sangat yakin, dia tertarik padamu. Sasuke hanya terlalu bodoh untuk menyadarinya." Katanya mantap.

Netra Sakura melesat ke arah lain. Ia berpikir, bagaimana jika Ino mengetahui kalau Sasuke pernah mencumbunya di perpustakaan?

Entah kenapa, untuk urusan yang satu ini Sakura sama sekali tidak berniat untuk mengatakannya pada Ino. Biarlah ini menjadi rahasianya sendiri bersama dengan Sasuke soal ketertarikan mereka berdua. Tak perlu ada orang lain yang tahu, meski orang itu Ino sekalipun.

"Jangan membuat kesimpulan," Sakura berkelakar. "Yang ku yakini sikapnya itu merupakan bentuk tanggung jawabnya terhadap diriku yang sudah ia selamatkan."

"Dia dingin. Tak berperasaan." Sang gadis pirang mempertahankan hipotesanya.

"Itulah yang ku maksud."

Ino menyipitkan matanya, "Itulah yang ku maksud aneh."

"Apaka berbuat baik itu aneh?" Sakura bertanya, menaikkan alisnya. "Jangan memaksakan pendapat."

Yamanaka Ino lalu mengibaskan tangannya. "Tidak jika itu orang lain."

"Manusia bisa berubah kapanpun." Sakura mulai gusar.

"Oh, kau mendengar cerita para pelayan, sayangku."

Ino mengendikkan bahu sementara Sakura merengut sebal.

"Mereka punya pengamatan, kau tahu," Ino berjalan ke arah ranjang dengan kata-kata menerawang masa lalu, begitupula ekspresinya. "Para Uchiha diajarkan untuk menjadi pribadi yang tidak mengenal rasa iba —untuk perempuan sekalipun. Logika memimpin perasaan, begitulah. Mereka dikaruniai kecerdasan pikiran secara turun-temurun, tapi tidak dengan emosinya," kalimatnya terhenti sejenak untuk menatap langit-langit kamar Sakura, "Tapi, mendengar cerita Sasuke telah menyelamatkanmu membuatku yakin jika Lady Rottingdam telah banyak membawa perubahan dikeluarga ini."

Sakura diam mendengarkan sambil ikut duduk di sebelah Ino. Kemudian, sang gadis pirang menoleh dengan tatapan selidik. "Baik, lupakan soal Sasuke. Jika Lady Rottingdam berkata ia mengingkanmu sebagai anak perempuan, aku takkan heran dia langsung menerimamu begitu saja. Cerita yang kau sampaikan padanya cukup sempurna."

"Berhenti meledek," dengus Sakura. "Aku tahu dia takkan semudah itu percaya."

"Tergantung kondisinya. Dia sejak dulu menjaga jarak dari orang-orang yang dianggapnya hanya mengincar nama besar Uchiha, karena itulah sangat sulit untuk mendekatinya," jelas Ino. "Intuisinya sangat kuat. Para Uchiha hampir semuanya begitu. Jika dia menganggapmu sebagai anak, maka berbahagialah meskipun dia tahu jika semua yang kau katakan adalah kebohongan. Dia mempercayai fakta tersembunyi dibalik cerita. Dia juga tidak akan setengah-setengah dalam melindungi anggota keluarganya."

Apa yang Ino jelaskan padanya memang benar adanya. Selama Sakura di sini, belum pernah sekalipun wanita itu atau anggota keluarganya saling bertengkar satu sama lain. Mereka mendambakan sesuatu yang damai, dan Sakura melihat masing-masing anggota keluarga tampak berusaha keras mewujudkannya.

"Kau tidak pernah cerita padaku kalau kau mengenal keluarga _Duke of Rottingdam_ ," Sakura menatap Ino lekat-lekat meminta kebenaran. "Bagaimana bisa?"

Kemudian, Sakura menemukan Ino tertawa kecil. "Kau serius bertanya?"

Alis pinknya naik sebelah; jengkel. "Apa kau lihat aku sedang bercanda?"

"Hahaha, maaf maaf," tawanya perlahan berhenti. " _Well,_ sebenarnya Papa dan Lord Rottingdam adalah teman sekolah saat di Eton. Sedangkan Mama dan Lady Rottingdam teman satu asrama. Mereka bertemu di sebuah pesta dansa dan saling jatuh cinta. Persahabatan mereka terus berlanjut hingga sekarang. Jadi, kau tidak akan heran melihat Uchiha Mikoto begitu baik padaku karena dia sudah mengenal orangtuaku sangat lama." Tiba-tiba Ino mengibaskan tangannya. Ini adalah cerita klasik yang sempat didengarnya ketika kecil dulu. Ino tidak terlalu suka membahasnya.

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya terkejut mengetahuinya."

Ia belum pernah melihat Lady Rottingdam begitu ramah pada gadis lain selain dirinya dan para pelayan di sini. Jika memang kebenaran yang Ino katakan, maka Sakura takkan heran jika Lady Rottingdam menganggap Ino sebagai anak gadisnya. Lagipula, di samping itu semua, Yamanaka Ino memang mempunyai daya pikat tersendiri untuk orang-orang disekitarnya.

"Yah, begitulah," Ino mengangkat bahu. "Kau bisa bertanya apapun soal mereka nanti, tapi sekarang, ada yang lebih penting."

"Penting?" bingung, satu alis pink Sakura terangkat naik.

"Astaga," Ino mendesah, "Kau, Hyacinth Ross—"

Seketika wajah Sakura jadi muram. "Aku tahu kau sedang menyindirku tapi tolong jangan memanggilku dengan nama itu ketika kita hanya berdua."

Ino tertawa cekikikan. Rupanya, ia memancing dengan benar. "Sayangku, itu nama yang bagus. Hanya saja terlalu banyak bunga. Apa kau sebegitunya menyukai Hyacinth dan Mawar?"

"Aku tidak bisa berpikir saat Her Grace menanyakan namaku, hanya itu yang bisa ku katakan padanya." Padahal saat itu, Sakura mengharapkan sebuah pemandangan indah ketika dirinya bangun, bukan di manor mewah milik seorang _Duke_.

"Oh tidak, itu nama yang bagus," Ino berusaha menahan desakan tawanya dengan mengulang kalimat yang sama, namun gagal. Pada akhirnya ia membiarkan dirinya tertawa puas.

Sakura memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu peduli pada nama samarannya yang membuat Ino tertawa begitu senang. Semakin ia kesal, maka gadis pirang itu akan semakin senang. Sebagai gantinya, ia ikut tertawa kecil kemudian mencoba memandang dari sisi positifnya. Toh, itu hanya sebuah nama samaran. Ia tidak perlu memikirkannya terlalu serius.

Ah, sungguh. Kapan terakhir kali ia bisa merasa selega ini?

Dadanya terasa begitu lapang dan bebannya sudah terangkat sedikit demi sedikit. Tuhan telah mendengar doanya dan Sakura sangat bersyukur untuk itu. Setelah apa yang ia lalui selama ini, ia menemukan dirinya menjadi apa yang ia inginkan. Jujur apa adanya.

Keberadaan Ino di sini ia sadari sangat menguntungkannya.

Jantungnya masih bisa diselamatkan.

"Ino. ." disela tawa canda mereka, Sakura memanggil. "Bisa aku meminta satu hal padamu?"

Yang dipanggil masih sibuk menghentikan tawanya. Telunjuknya mengusap air mata yang keluar dari sudut mata akibat terlalu banyak tertawa.

"Apa?"

Sakura menggigit bibirnya.

Oh, sungguh, ia tidak ingin tawa mereka berhenti saat ini.

"Bisakah . . . kau merahasiakan ini dari Sasori?" pintanya. "Aku tahu ini tidak akan mudah bagimu, tapi kau tidak perlu berbohong banyak padanya. Cukup katakan kalau kau belum menemukanku selama perjalananmu kembali ke Inggris."

Obsidian milik Ino menatap Sakura lekat-lekat. Ia sudah kehilangan minat untuk tertawa tepat ketika Sakura mengutarakan permintaannya. Apa yang diminta gadis pink tersebut memang tidaklah sulit, tapi bagaimana ia harus mengatakannya pada Sasori? Selama ini pemuda berambut merah itu selalu jujur padanya dan dirinya pun berlaku serupa. Tapi di sisi lain, kebahagiaan Sakura adalah yang terpenting.

"Itu sulit, Sakura." jawab Ino setelah diam beberapa waktu.

Dahi Sakura mengerut. Tersirat kekecewaan dimatanya. "Kenapa?"

Bola mata sebiru langit tanpa awan itu melirik ke arah lain. "Sasori selalu bisa menemukan saat-saat aku berbohong. Kau mengenalnya, _'kan?_ Instingnya sangat kuat."

"Kalau begitu, jangan bicara apapun tentangku kalau dia tidak bertanya," Sakura adalah gadis yang keras kepala, Ino tahu itu. "Aku tahu kau bisa, Ino."

Aquamarine dan emerald saling beradu.

" _Please._ "

Ino bimbang. Ia tidak langsung mengiyakan permintaan calon adik iparnya itu dan hanya menatapnya selama sekian detik. Dia menerka-nerka dalam hati, apa yang akan terjadi jika Sasori mengetahui dirinya sudah menemukan Sakura dan tidak langsung mengatakannya? Selama ini Ino tidak pernah menemukan Sasori marah padanya, ia takut itu akan terjadi dan mempengaruhi pertunangan keduanya.

Helaan napas berat terdengar, Ino mempertimbangkan ini dengan susah payah dan ia sangat berharap pilihannya sekarang akan membawa kabar baik dikemudian hari.

"Baiklah. Aku berjanji."

Air mata mulai menggenangi mata Sakura. Gadis cantik itu kemudian lekas memeluk sahabatnya.

"Terima kasih, Ino _."_

"Ya," dalam pelukan sahabatnya, Ino tersenyum. Tak lama setelahnya ia melepaskan Sakura. "Jadi, apa rencanamu selanjutnya?"

Rencana selanjutnya? Ah, ya, Sakura hampir lupa karena kemunculan duo Yamanaka ini sudah membuyarkan seluruh fantasi yang telah ia pikirkan matang-matang.

Sekarang, Ino ada di sini. Sakura merasa segalanya akan menjadi lebih mudah dengan bantuan sahabatnya.

"Sebenarnya sudah sangat lama aku ingin pergi dari sini. Hanya saja aku belum menemukan waktu yang pas," ungkap Sakura. "Aku tidak ingin menjadi orang tidak tahu terima kasih, jadi aku akan meminta izin secara pribadi pada Her Grace."

Mendengar rencana Sakura, entah kenapa raut wajah Ino malah jadi kecewa. "Jadi . . kau tidak berencana kembali pada orang tuamu?"

Sakura tahu Ino keberatan dengan semua ini, tapi Sakura takkan kembali sebelum orang tuanya sadar bahwa ia tak ingin dijodohkan.

Gadis itu hanya diam tak membalas selama beberapa detik.

"Aku sudah menemukan tempat yang bagus untuk sementara di pinggir kota." Ada senyum lemah di sana. Ino tahu, bagi Sakura pun, ini tidak akan mudah.

"Sakura, apa kau serius? Maksudku, kau adalah putri seorang _Marquis_. Kau tidak dilahirkan untuk tinggal menjadi rakyat biasa. Apa kau benar-benar ingin mencabut segala hakmu dan tinggal dipinggiran kota sementara kau bisa mendapatkan yang lebih baik?" kenapa pula Sakura harus menyusahkan diri sendiri? "Aku yakin dengan perginya dirimu dari Bristleton sudah membuat Ayahmu mempertimbangkan keputusannya."

Rasanya, Ino jadi ingin menentang. Tidakkah gadis itu mengerti? Sakura hanya perlu mengatakan pada orang tuanya jika ia tak ingin dijodohkan dan masalah akan selesai dengan sebuah solusi.

"Kau tidak paham kondisinya, Ino.." suara Sakura bergetar. Jantungnya terasa diremas kuat. Nyeri sekali. "Aku sudah pernah bilang pada Papa dan Mama jika aku tidak ingin dijodohkan. Tapi mereka tidak mendengarkanku. Suatu hari Papa pernah mengurungku di kamar seharian karena aku menentang keputusannya. Papa mengatakan sesuatu soal politik yang tidak kupahami diantara amarahnya, dan itu membuatku tersadar jika aku hanyalah jembatan penghubung dalam bisnisnya. Aku tidak ingin melahirkan anak-anak yang nantinya hanya akan menjadi budak politik para orang tua."

Sakura bercerita dengan mata berkaca-kaca tetapi tetap berusaha tidak menangis hingga Ino kehilangan kata-kata untuk membalasnya. Ia paham kondisinya, tapi ia tetap merasa ini tidak benar.

Namun, ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri agar terus mendukung Sakura. Karena ia yakin gadis itu mampu menemukan jalan terbaik untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Aku tidak tahu hidupmu begitu berat," ujar Ino sedih. "Kau tidak pernah menceritakannya padaku selama ini."

Sakura tersenyum kecut. "Sekarang kau tahu dan aku mohon padamu untuk membantuku. Hanya kau satu-satunya yang bisa aku percayai."

Akhirnya dengan berat hati, Ino mengangguk. Biar saja untuk sekarang ini . . ia memihak pada Sakura.

 _Maaf, Sasori._

"Setelah makan malam nanti, aku akan berbicara pada Her Grace tentang rencanaku. Ku pikir dia akan mengerti alasanku dan oh —apa kau akan kembali ke Derbinton setelah ini?"

"Tidak, aku akan tinggal di London untuk sementara, di salah satu estat milik Papa. _Season_ masih berlangsung dan para _ton_ sudah bersiap menggelar pesta."

Bagus. Sakura bisa lebih leluasa bergerak, kalau begitu.

"Kenapa?" tanya Ino.

Kemudian, Sakura berdiri dari tempatnya dan berjalan ke arah jendela. Hari masih cerah diluar sana. Ia bisa melihat Fugaku dan Inoichi sedang memegang senapan laras panjang sambil duduk di atas kuda. Disekitar mereka tampak dua orang pengurus istal sedang berbicara pada dua orang bangsawan tersebut. Sakura yakin mereka akan pergi berburu.

"Tidak. Aku senang kau tidak buru-buru kembali ke Derbinton. Kau bisa mengunjungiku kapan saja selama masih di London." Sakura menjawab.

Ya, benar. Jika Ino langsung kembali ke Derbinton, ia akan sulit mengunjungi Sakura yang berada sangat jauh. Surat akan meninggalkan jejak yang berisiko tinggi. Kemungkinan Sasori akan curiga pun juga jauh lebih besar. Jika Sasori curiga, berarti ia akan berbohong lebih daripada yang seharusnya. Ino tidak mau itu terjadi.

Menghela napas, gadis pirang cantik tersebut memandangi punggung Sakura lekat-lekat yang terlihat lebih kecil dari yang ia ingat.

"Sakura, apa kau sudah bertemu dengan Itachi?"

Yang dipanggil menoleh dan menemukan Ino sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Ia tidak tahu apa, tapi Ino memasang ekspresi yang sulit ditebak ketika dirinya mengangguk kecil dan bertanya 'kenapa' untuk membalas pertanyaan putri Inoichi itu.

"Menurutmu, bagaimana Uchiha Itachi?"

" _Well_.." ia menimbang-nimbang. "Dia jauh lebih ramah daripada Sasuke. Aku tidak terlalu sering berbicara padanya, jadi tak banyak yang aku ketahui," Sakura membalikkan tubuh, "Kenapa?"

Langkah Ino terhenti tepat di samping Sakura. Matanya yang biru cerah menunduk melihat pemandangan indah yang tersuguh dari balik jendela kamar ini. Sejenak ia terkesima. Meskipun sudah berkali-kali melihatnya saat ia kecil dulu, pemandangan ini selalu membuatnya rindu. Rottingdam Hall mendapatkan tempat yang sempurna di London. Senyum tipis menghiasi bibirnya sebelum ia kembali fokus pada topik yang sedang dibicarakan.

Tanpa menoleh, Ino berujar.

"Kau harus berhati-hati padanya. Jangan tertipu oleh sikap ramahnya jika kau tidak ingin semua identitasmu terbongkar." Suaranya datar, sarat akan peringatan.

Sakura mengernyit. Apa maksudnya itu?

Yamanaka Ino masih betah dengan posisinya, membuat Sakura dirundung rasa penasaran.

"Karena diantara semua Uchiha . . Itachi adalah yang paling berbahaya."

.

.

.

Bulan menggantung dilangit yang cerah. Kicau-kicau burung hantu terdengar mengiringi angin malam yang berdesir.

Sasuke melengkungkan punggung dan meluruskannya kembali setelah duduk terlalu lama di ruang kerjanya. Berusaha mengurangi rasa kaku yang terasa ngilu disetiap persendiannya, namun sepertinya itu tidak berhasil. Ia yakin, ia sudah duduk terlalu lama di sini, sendirian, tanpa ada interupsi dari orang lain yang bisa mengusik dirinya dalam mengecek pembukuan yang harusnya selesai siang tadi.

Lalu, Sasuke bangkit dari kursi kerjanya, berjalan menuju jendela besar yang membiarkan sinar bulan melesak masuk dari kaca transparan. Ditangannya terdapat segelas _brendi_ yang baru saja dituang.

Ketenangan mulai menguasainya. Sejak dulu Sasuke selalu suka melihat langit malam dan bulan yang berkuasa dari ruang kerjanya ini. Letaknya sempurna. Kusen jendela mampu menangkup air mancur yang berada di halaman belakang, dan kemudian bulan akan memposisikan diri di tengah jendelanya. Menjadi puncak di ujung patung air mancurnya. Sebuah karya seni alami yang takkan bisa dilukis oleh siapapun.

Satu sesapan _brendi_ mengguyur tenggorokannya.

Sasuke betah berlama-lama memandangi langit dengan atau tanpa minuman menemaninya. Memikirkan banyak hal rumit serta tak berpola. Ia akan menyendiri sepuasnya, menenangkan jiwanya dari hiruk-pikuk kesibukan London. Menjadi seorang Uchiha sejati yang merupakan ciri khasnya dan —

—keningnya tiba-tiba berkerut.

Diantara kegelapan malam dan percikan-percikan air mancur, pikiran soal menenangkan jiwa yang hilir-mudik didalam kepalanya, Sasuke menemukan sosok gadis pink yang sejak siang tadi tak dilihatnya berdiri di bawah tangga halaman belakang, tepat di depan air mancur. Memunggungi mansionnya dengan menggunakan jubah beludru berwarna hitam dengan rambut tak tersanggul. Ia mengenal baik milik siapa punggung mungil tersebut.

 _Rose._

Secara mengejutkan sosok gadis itu langsung menyingkirkan isi kepalanya dan memenuhi pikirannya.

Seharian ini, Yamanaka Ino langsung menyandera gadis pink tersebut setelah ia mengetahui statusnya. Sasuke melihat ketertarikan Ino pada Rose sebagai seorang teman, dan itu membuat sang gadis pirang dengan egoisnya memanipulasi Rose untuk dirinya sendiri. Seharian penuh mereka habiskan berdua tanpa sedetikpun berpisah. Sasuke heran, apakah pertemanan antara wanita bisa secepat itu terbentuk?

Namun mendapati Rose yang sekarang seorang diri membuat Sasuke tersadar akan satu hal bahwa dirinya merasa . . rindu.

Jarak mereka melebur seiring bergeraknya waktu dan terkadang Sasuke sulit menyadari hal tersebut. Dirinya tahu dan sadar betul, —walau para faktanya, ia selalu berusaha menyangkal— bahwa ia sudah lama terpesona pada sosok Rose. Sosok gadis penuh misteri yang memiliki tembok transparan antara dunianya dan orang lain. Mudah didekati namun sulit diraih.

Barangkali, kedekatan mereka saat ini membuat Sasuke sudah tidak lagi terbiasa jauh darinya. Gadis itu memiliki magnet yang luar biasa kuat, menariknya untuk terus mendekat. Cantik jelita dengan raut sendu yang manis, penuh dengan rasa ingin tahu yang besar. Ada kelembutan yang belum pernah Sasuke temukan pada gadis lain mengilat pada matanya yang sewarna _emerald._

Rose berbeda. Tak terdefinisi, tak teruraikan.

Gadis itu adalah teka-teki yang sulit terpecahkan. Rumit, mengundang Sasuke untuk mencari jawaban akurat tentang jati diri sang puan yang sebenarnya.

Sasuke menyukai teka-teki . . yang berarti secara harfiah ia juga menyukai Rose.

"Demi Tuhan." Sasuke menghadapi rasa rindunya pada Sakura dengan susah payah. Ia menandaskan _brendi_ nya dalam satu kali tegukan —dan dengan gusar— kemudian berbalik dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan besar tersebut. Ia akan mendatangi Rose yang seakan memanggil jiwanya mendekat.

Mulai saat ini Sasuke menetapkan satu hal —

—jika langit malam dan isinya . . tak lagi menjadi favoritnya.

.

.

.

"My, Lord."

Suara manis Rose menyapanya, ia tak bisa menahan untuk tidak mengangguk. Malam ini bulan lagi-lagi memberikan efek khusus pada gadis itu. Sasuke bersumpah, Rose dalam limpahan sinar bulan benar-benar memabukkan.

" _Trouble sleeping, My Lord?"_

"Sudah ku katakan, tak perlu bersikap formal," tukas Sasuke datar.

Sang gadis tertawa kecil. "Kebiasaan tak mudah untuk hilang."

Hening kemudian mengisi ketika Sasuke tak menjawab.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke. Menempatkan diri di sebelah gadis muda itu.

Rose menoleh. Senyum tipis melengkung dibibirnya. "Menatap langit, menikmati malam, sesuatu yang aku sukai di malam hari," pandangan gadis muda itu lantas kembali ke asalnya. "Bagaimana denganmu sendiri?"

"Sama, ku rasa."

Jawaban singkat nan datar Sasuke membuat sang puan terkekeh lagi. "Aku terkejut kau menemukanku di sini. Padahal sepertinya, jubah ini cukup membaur bersama gelapnya malam."

"Sulit untuk menghindari warna mencolok rambutmu." dan tubuh mungil yang seolah memanggilnya itu, jiwa Sasuke jauh lebih mudah menemukannya.

"Ah, ya.." helai rambut pink itu menjuntai tak tersanggul. Tersampir di salah satu bahu kecil Rose dan memberikan pemandangan yang jauh berbeda dari yang biasa Sasuke lihat. "Semua orang bilang begitu."

Biasanya, rambut panjang tersebut akan tertata rendah dan tegas di kepala bawahnya hingga membuat Sasuke bertanya-tanya dalam hati seberapa panjang mahkota tersebut jika digerai. Seberapa lembut jika digenggam, seberapa harum ketika dihirup. Sekarang Sasuke sudah melihatnya, dan ia menginginkan lebih dari sekadar itu. Namun ia adalah lelaki normal yang mementingkan logika dan kehormatan seorang gadis. Ia takkan melakukan apapun. Meski itu berarti menyiksa dirinya.

Dan Rose sedang menyiksa dirinya.

Obisidian Sasuke menatap sekilas paras Rose yang lurus ke depan. Terlihat tak beriak, namun ia tahu ada yang gadis itu pikirkan.

Pandangannya jauh dan menerawang seolah meninggalkan raganya yang sedang berdiri di sini.

"Kau memikirkan sesuatu." Tebaknya.

Rose tidak lekas membalas, hanya mengurai senyum tipis yang tidak dapat Sasuke lihat diantara keremangan malam. "Aku memikirkan sesuatu."

Satu langkah kecil dari Rose membuka topik diantara mereka. Kakinya tak banyak membuat jarak pada langkah-langkahnya yang berikutnya namun cukup meyakinkan Sasuke bila gadis itu sedang ingin ditemani, sedang butuh teman bicara. Maka dalam satu dan dua langkah besar ia sudah berdiri menyamakan posisi.

Mereka berjalan pelan menuruni tangga lebar dan perlahan menuju labirin di depan sana.

"Aku pernah berkhayal menjadi seekor angsa, atau hewan terbang lainnya," derik jangkrik mengisi keheningan diantara kalimat sang puan, "Bebas terbang di langit, menjelajah cakrawala, bersama dengan komunitasnya . . aku ingin seperti itu."

Sang teruna tak menyahut, membiarkan gadis itu mengutarakan apa yang mengganggunya saat ini.

"Tidak buruk. Meski ada saatnya harus kehilangan teman ketika para pemburu menembaki dan menjadikan mereka bahan pangan atau sekadar hewan peliharaan dalam sangkar emas," gelengan lemah mengawali berpindahnya tatapan sendu Rose pada latar yang ia pijaki. Ia tersenyum masam, Sasuke tak sadar itu. "Kau bisa bebas, membiarkan Tuhan membalas para pemburu, dan mencari tempat yang lebih aman bersama yang lainnya."

Sasuke menyadari apa yang dimaksud gadis ini. Tentu saja, ia paham. Bagaimana mungkin tidak?

"Kau merindukan orang tuamu." Singkat, namun datar. Dan respon gadis itu membuktikan bahwa hipotesanya tidak salah.

"Aku merindukan kedamaian," balas Rose dan Sasuke mendegar suara gadis itu bergetar. "dan ya, mereka."

Keduanya menghentikan langkah ketika sampai pada sebuah pertigaan dalam labirin tersebut.

Mereka dihadapkan pada sebuah pertigaan, tetapi tidak perlu terburu-buru memilih mana yang akan dilewati. Tidak ada _deadline_ sekarang ini, jadi waktu malam yang bisa dihabiskan tidak perlu terlalu dipikirkan. Untuk sekarang, Sasuke tidak memakai insting untuk mencari jalan keluar. Biarkan saja naluri memimpin langkah kakinya. Ia sudah sering menjelajah tempat ini dan tak ada alasan logis yang membuatnya akan tersesat.

Karena yang terpenting, ia menginginkan Rose berada di sini. Ia akan memasang telinga, menjadi pendengar yang baik bagi gadis malang itu.

Kemudian, kaki Sasuke berderak ke jalan di samping kirinya, menghampiri lampu yang paling dekat dengan mereka. Lorong labirin ini tidak begitu lebar maupun tinggi, hanya bisa terisi dua atau tiga orang, nampaknya.

Suara rumput terdengar bergesekan dengan kaki mereka.

Sasuke tidak tahu apakah masalah internal yang membuat Rose menjadi melankolis seperti sekarang, ia pun tak ingin menginterupsinya. Satu yang ia yakini adalah beban yang dipikul Rose jauh lebih besar dari apa yang Sasuke ketahui.

Rose mungkin terlihat kuat dan tegar. Garis tubuhnya menyakinkan Sasuke bila telah banyak latihan-latihan fisik yang dilakukan Rose agar tidak menjadi perempuan lemah. Sorot matanya penuh dengan keteguhan pendirian yang jarang dimiliki para gadis di luar sana. Ia tajam, detail, serta kritis dalam berpikir. Itulah nilai plus yang Sasuke beri pada Rose.

Gadis ini tidak meledak-ledak, emosinya stabil.

Namun jauh dari yang terlihat, dalam kesendiriannya Rose adalah sosok rapuh yang bersembunyi dibalik topeng. Tembok transparan yang Sasuke rasakan membatasi diri perempuan itu merupakan bukti jika Rose tidak membiarkan dunia melihat dirinya yang sebenarnya.

Ia tidak paham perempuan dan segala masalahnya. Tapi dihadapan Rose, bersama dengan gadis itu yang mampu menarik perasaan terdalam pada dirinya, Sasuke ingin bisa paham dan menjadi bagian dari masalah gadis itu. Sasuke menyangkal untuk menganggap Rose menarik, tapi pada faktanya, ia sudah tertarik sangat dalam pada pesona misterius yang dimiliki gadis ini.

Obsidiannya memejam beberapa saat.

"Ada banyak pilihan dan solusi," suara beratnya terdengar, Rose menoleh. "dan kau telah memilih mencari hidupmu yang lain. Persis seperti yang kau inginkan."

"Tinggal di sini memang aman dan nyaman, My Lord," katanya, "Terlalu memabukkan, jika boleh ku katakan. Kau benar soal kasih yang diberikan Her Grace padaku hingga kebutuhan jiwaku akan kasih sayang seorang ibu bisa terpenuhi dengan baik."

Sasuke menoleh. _Emerald_ dan _onyx_ saling beradu kedalaman.

"Rasanya seperti, kau tahu, aku mendapatkan kembali semangat hidupku setelah sekian lama."

Tap.

Suara langkah Sasuke yang menghilang membuat Rose menghentikan langkahnya. Pemuda itu memutar tubuhnya dan menghadap Rose di sampingnya.

Mereka sudah hampir berada pada belokan labirin yang lainya, jika boleh diingatkan.

Kini, Sasuke berdiri menjulang dihadapan Rose. Menatap gadis itu lekat-lekat, intens, yang belum pernah dilakukannya pada gadis lain.

 _Kenapa Rose terlihat begitu menggoda saat ini?_

Lelaki itu diam sejenak, membuat rasa bingung Rose bertambah besar.

"Apa yang sebenarnya menghantuimu?"

.

.

.

Sasuke datang disaat dirinya memikirkan pemuda itu.

Kehadiran sang pemuda diantara lamunannya membuat Sakura tak paham lagi apa yang tubuhnya inginkan. Hatinya tergoda untuk melemparkan diri pada tubuh tegap dan besar dan hangat itu dan —Sakura tidak tahu lagi kata apa yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan Sasuke saat ini.

Sebegitu besarkah pengaruh Uchiha Sasuke padanya?

Sakura tidak pernah merasakan hal ini sebelumnya. Keadaan dimana ia ingin tubuhnya didekap erat penuh proteksi. Direngkuh dengan bisik-bisik menenangkan oleh lengan kokoh yang dimiliki pemuda itu, kemudian terlelap hingga pada keesokan hari ia menemukan dirinya terbebas dari kemelut pikiran yang selama ini membebaninya.

Keinginan-keinginan itu sempat membuat Sakura bergetar hingga perutnya mengejang.

Sakura menghadapkan diri pada Sasuke. Melawan rasa takut dan gemetar yang tiba-tiba saja menyerangnya, matanya mendongak menatap obsidian gelap Sasuke yang mengebor pertahanannya.

Apa yang sebenarnya menghantuinya?

Pertanyaan Sasuke menggema dalam kepalanya.

Sakura tidak bisa mengatakannya. Demi Tuhan, Sakura tidak bisa.

Bibirnya mengatup dan terasa kelu. Namun matanya masih tegar menatap Sasuke hingga sepertinya ia merasa Sasuke tidak cukup sabar menunggu jawabannya. Karena detik selanjutnya, pemuda itu meraih rambut yang membingkai wajahnya untuk dirasakan oleh tangan besarnya, dirasakan teksturnya, melilitkannya dijarinya yang besar.

Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya tanpa ragu, tidak mampu menahan godaan itu, untuk menampilkan rambut _softpink_ langka yang tergerai dibahunya.

"Apa kau tidak lelah membawa-bawa rahasiamu ke manapun kau pergi?" suara maskulin itu terdengar berat diantara sunyinya malam. "Katakan padaku, Hyacinth Rosseline, apa yang menghantuimu selama ini?"

Sakura menyadari kedekatan Sasuke padanya begitu kuat hingga membuat darahnya berdesir. Perbedaan ukuran mereka membuat Sakura merasa kecil, seperti, ia dikukung sesuatu yang besar dan elok. Sasuke memenuhi pandangannya tapi Sakura tidak akan pernah merasa keberatan.

"Ada baiknya rahasia tetap menjadi rahasia, My Lord," dilihatnya Sasuke tidak bereaksi. "Aku menghormati batasan yang ada."

Sakura mengukir senyum tipis.

Sasuke tidak akan pernah mengerti masalah yang sedang dihadapinya. Pemuda itu hanyalah orang asing baik hati yang mau menampung dirinya. Ia adalah laki-laki yang bebas memilih, tidak seperti perempuan seperti dirinya yang terbatas soal pilihan hidup.

Maka, ia meragu.

Tidak ada jaminan Sasuke akan menyimpan rapat-rapat rahasianya, walaupun, ia sadar Sasuke bukan pemuda yang penuh ujaran-ujaran tidak penting terlebih soal hidup orang lain. Sakura memang menemukan kenyamanan pada Sasuke, namun ia tidak mau terlena. Sakura akan tetap menyimpan rahasianya, memendam kesakitannya seorang diri. Dan Sasuke tidak perlu tahu.

Ia takut pendiriannya goyah dengan mudah.

Sakura kemudian mengambil langkah pertama. Ia akan kecewa karena Sasuke tidak lagi memenuhi pandangannya, tapi ia akan lebih kecewa lagi bila dirinya menginginkan pemuda itu lebih dari yang seharusnya.

Namun gerakannya terhenti saat Sasuke meraih pergelangan tangannya. Mata sang teruna menunjukkan keseriusan yang entah ditujukan untuk apa.

"Jangan menghindar," obsidiannya menelusuri wajah Sakura. "Tetaplah di sini."

Sasuke mendekat padanya, menyelipkan lengannya yang kokoh dipinggang Sakura dan menariknya mendekat.

Sakura tidak bisa menolak dan napasnya tercekat merasakan otot keras nan lembut dibalik pakaian yang membungkus tubuh Sasuke. Telapak tangannya dapat merasakan denyut jantung yang berirama dalam dada Sasuke. Cepat dan teratur. Suhu tubuh Sasuke terasa begitu hangat menyentuh kulit tangannya yang terbuka.

Sakura ingin balas mengulurkan tangan dan meraba sepanjang garis rahang Sasuke yang tegas. Ia belum pernah bertemu laki-laki seperti Sasuke dan ia penasaran apakah Sasuke bisa dibandingkan dengan para bangsawan diluar sana yang menginginkan dirinya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menceritakan tentang dirimu?" Sasuke berbisik. Membuat darah Sakura berdesir dari ujung ke ujung. Satu tangan Sasuke menyusuri pipi Sakura dan dua jemarinya berhenti tepat didagunya. "Kenapa kau tidak membiarkanku mengangkat sedikit beban dipundakmu?"

 _Kenapa dirinya tidak bisa bernapas?_

"Aku tidak . . bisa,"

Sasuke mengangkat dagu Sakura dengan dua jarinya, penuh kehati-hatian. Sakura tidak menolak ketika Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya, mulai menelusuri garis rahangnya dengan kecup-kecup ringan. Sementara lengan yang melingkar dipinggangnya mengerat. Sakura mendapati dirinya perlahan mulai hilang kewarasan.

Dengan bergetar, Sakura mengangkat tangannya dan mencengkram kain pakaian Sasuke. Pemuda itu membuainya, menghilangkan kewarasannya sedikit demi sedikit pada setiap sentuhan yang ia berikan. Sasuke penuh dengan gairah yang memancing Sakura untuk semakin meneggelamkan diri dalam pelukannya.

Bibir Sasuke mengecup perpotongan lehernya dengan lembut, membuat Sakura memejamkan matanya.

"Kenapa tidak?" Sekujur tubuh Sakura menggelenyar merasakan gesekan bibir Sasuke dilehernya.

Pemuda itu semakin menarik Sakura dalam rengkuhannya.

"Karena . . tidak ada yang menarik dari . . ceritaku." suara Sakura melemah.

Sakura ingin bisa melawan, tetapi tidak bisa. Terlebih ketika setiap kata yang dibisikkan oleh Sasuke mampu mempengaruhi seluruh indranya untuk tidak merespon perintahnya. Hasrat yang kuat tidak bisa ditolak dan menyerang Sakura habis-habisan. Tenaganya sudah hampir terkuras karena sensasi yang bibir Sasuke berikan menguapkannya entah kenapa. Sakura hanya bisa menggantungkan diri pada Sasuke seolah hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan, membiarkan pemuda itu mengambil alih tubuh Sakura.

"Ah,"

Tanpa sadar Sakura mendesah ketika Sasuke meninggalkan jejak dilehernya. Tangan Sasuke yang semula didagunya perlahan menelusuri leher hingga kemudian berhenti tepat pada simpul jubah yang terletak dibagian dadanya, menarik talinya dan membuat jubah tersebut melonggar lalu terlepas dari tubuh Sakura.

Gaun malam yang digunakan Sakura terlihat lebih tipis longgar daripada pakaian yang biasa ia gunakan. Tidak menegaskan lekuk tubuh yang Sasuke kagumi diam-diam.

Namun itu cukup. Cukup membuat Sasuke sulit menahan hasratnya atas Sakura.

Detik selanjutnya, yang sebenarnya Sakura harapkan berjalan lebih lambat, kepala Sasuke sudah mendekat dengan kepala Sakura. Pemuda itu banyak meninggalkan sensasi menggelenyar disepanjang garis kecupannya menuju bibir Sakura.

"Kau belum mencobanya." bibir Sasuke berbisik diatas bibir Sakura dan Sakura tercekat.

Sakura menggigit sedikit bibirnya, "Ini bukan ide bagus, Sasuke."

"Kenapa tidak?" Sasuke menarik Sakura lebih erat padanya, sangat erat hingga rasanya Sakura bisa merasakan tubuh Sasuke yang besar menembus dirinya.

Bibir Sasuke menekan bibir Sakura dengan tempo yang diatur sedemikian pelan nan lembut. Gadis itu nampaknya sudah mendesah pasrah dan membiarkan hasratnya mengalir pada Sasuke. Mulutnya membuka untuk membiarkan Sasuke mendapat akses menjelajahi dirinya lebih jauh, lebih dalam, lebih intens. Percikan hasrat dan gairah meningkat tanpa bisa dicegah melanda Sakura.

Sasuke memeluknya begitu kuat. Bibirnya mencumbu Sakura dan Sakura mendapati dirinya begitu mendambakan sentuhan ini sejak pertama kali ia rasakan ketertarikannya pada Sasuke.

Bagaimana mungkin Sasuke terasa begitu memabukkan? Bagaimana mungkin Sasuke membuatnya candu?

Sasuke beraroma maskulin, sitrun, dan wangi menenangkan lainnya. Aroma yang menguar dari tubuh Sasuke menyulut sesuatu dalam diri Sakura yang sama sekali belum pernah ia rasakan. Mereka pernah saling menautkan diri, dulu, beberapa waktu lalu di perpustakaan. Tapi mengapa rasanya tidak semenyenangkan ini? Sentuhan Sasuke padanya terasa lebih berperasaan, membuat Sakura terus terbuai dan jatuh semakin dalam.

Sakura merenggut bibirnya dari bibir Sasuke ketika kedua tangan lelaki itu menangkup pinggangnya dan menyalurkan sensasi hangat yang terasa membakar, menembus gaun malam yang ia kenakan. Napas Sasuke yang panas menyulut sesuatu dalam dirinya. Pemuda itu mengerang, mencengkram pinggangnya, kemudian perlahan menaikkan gaun malam Sakura hingga membuat Sakura merasa bergidik merasakan desir angin malam membelai kulitnya.

Jemari Sakura tergoda untuk mengambil sejumput rambut hitam legam Sasuke, melesakkannya lebih dalam untuk bermain

Sasuke mendorongnya ke dinding labirin tanpa melepas cumbuannya. Satu kakinya ia selipkan diantara kaki Sakura, menjaganya tetap terbuka. Sesuatu dalam diri Sakura berteriak senang saat Sasuke terus mempersempit jarak yang ada hingga Sakura mendesak lebih dekat pada Sasuke, namun teriakan lain mengatakan bahwa mereka harus segera berhenti atau rumput yang basah akan menjadi saksi bisu mereka saat menyatukan diri. Tapi tak satupun yang bisa dilakukan ketika hasrat dan gairah Sakura sudah mengambil kendali. Ia menginginkan Sasuke sebanyak-banyaknya dan merasakan ketidakpedulian tentang resiko yang mungkin akan dirinya hadapi di masa mendatang.

Sakura merasakan tangan Sasuke merangkak dari kakinya, terus naik dan naik ke dalam gaun malamnya yang longgar dan tipis. Sakura tidak pernah merasakan sensualitas seperti ini, ketika kulit bertemu kulit, membiarkan tubuh yang berbicara dan memimpin. Sakura terus mencium tanpa daya, tanpa keinginan menarik diri.

Lalu, ia mendengar teriakan itu lagi, teriakan yang berisi dirinya harus mengendalikan diri. Pikiran-pikiran tentang dirinya yang akan segera meninggalkan Rottingdam hal kembali membanjiri isi kepalanya. Semua yang Sakura rasakan saat ini hanyalah sementara. Sasuke yang kuat dan berlaku lembut padanya sekarang tidak akan selamanya bersamanya. Segala yang ia impikan malam ini mulai hancur secepat rencananya untuk pergi kembali menghantuinya.

Dengan terpaksa dan kecewa, ia harus merelakan bibir Sasuke menjauh darinya. Perasaan kehilangan menyusup dalam benaknya dengan begitu menyesakkan.

"Hentikan," desau suara Sakura bagai angin lalu. Ringan tak terdengar.

Gadis itu membuka matanya perlahan-lahan, menahan dada Sasuke yang berotot dengan kedua tangan kecilnya. Lengan pemuda itu masih setia mencengram tubuh Sakura seakan akan hancur menjadi debu jika dilepaskan.

Jarak yang masih terkikis oleh menyatunya kening mereka membuat Sasuke bisa melihat gadis itu terengah begitu hebat. Napas Sakura menabrak wajah Sasuke. Bibirnya terbuka menggiurkan, Sasuke ingin kembali meraup bibir itu dan memanipulasinya sampai besok.

"Sudah larut," dengan susah payah Sakura menemukan kekuatan untuk bicara.

Sasuke tidak mengatakan apapun ketika Sakura perlahan mendorongnya menjauh. Ia menatap gadis itu dalam diamnya. Mengamati belah bibir merekah dan membengkak milik Sakura, yang masih memanggil-manggil untuk kembali dilahap.

Tetapi Sasuke cukup tahu diri untuk menahan semua itu. Ia masih punya rasa hormat dan Sakura tampak sudah kepayahan untuk diserang lebih banyak. Sasuke tidak akan memaksa melakukan lebih jika Sakura tidak menginginkannya.

"Masuklah," titah Sasuke setelah memberi satu kecupan singkat. Dilepasnya tubuh ringan dan mungil Sakura, lantas memberi seringai tipis. "Atau tidak sama sekali."

Sakura hanya bisa dibuat merona hebat tanpa bisa berkata apapun. Bibir Sakura membentuk senyum tipis. Sasuke saat ini begitu memukau tertempa sinar bulan, bayangan pemuda itu menutupi dirinya secara keseluruhan.

Sakura membenahi pakaiannya dan mengambil jubah yang tergeletak di atas rumput. Sejenak ia menikmati gelapnya obsidian Sasuke yang masih menatapnya penuh harap dan gairah sebelum dengan hati-hati melangkah menjauhi pemuda itu.

" _Selamat malam, My Lord Sasuke.."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Waktu berlalu cepat.

Dua jam berlalu semenjak Sakura berpisah dengan Sasuke. Sekarang jam menunjukkan pukul dua pagi dan ia yakin Uchiha Sasuke sudah terlelap di kamarnya.

Sakura telah memasukkan beberapa barang ia rasa perlu ke dalam tas kecil dan menyisipkan beberapa _pounds_ pemberian Lady Rottingdam dalam dompetnya.

Ia telah mengatakan semuanya pada Lady Rottingdam soal kepergiannya dari tempat ini. Meskipun pada awalnya wanita berusia hampir setengah abad itu menentang dengan keras, pada akhirnya ia luluh saat Sakura memberi penjelasan jika dirinya tak ingin merepotkan kelurga Rottingdam lebih dari ini. Mikoto memasang raut kecewa saat itu, sejauh yang Sakura ingat., tetapi tidak memaksa dirinya untuk tetap tinggal.

Kini, ia sudah berada di depan pintu masuk Rottingam hall. Hanya ada beberapa obor sebagai penerang tertempel di dinding dan pilar penyanggah. Selebihnya, kegelapan mendominasi.

Sakura sengaja pergi pagi-pagi buta. Sakura berencana pergi diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan siapaun, kecuali Lady Rottingdam. Ia pun sudah meminta sang _Duchess_ untuk tidak mengatakan hal ini pada siapapun sampai besok hari tiba. Ia tidak ingin ada perpisahan, karena perpisahan hanya membuat hatinya semakin berat meninggalkan tempat ini.

Sebuah lilin dan tas sudah memenuhi masing-masing genggamannya dan Sakura hampir saja menjatuhkan itu semua saat mendengar suara wanita menyapa dari belakang.

"Aku berpikir untuk tidak mengantar kepergianmu tapi rasanya sangat sulit."

Lady Rottingdam muncul dari balik kegelapan bersama sebuah lilin yang tinggal setengah di tangannya. Wanita itu mengenakan gaun malam dan sebuah jubah. Rambutnya tidak disanggul rapi seperti biasanya. Namun meskipun demikian, pesonanya sebagai seorang _Duchess_ sama sekali tidak luntur. Hanya saja aura wanita itu saat ini lebih terasa . . keibuan.

Sakura tak menyangkal, melihat Lady Rottingdam tanpa gaun-gaun indahnya saat ini membuat ia dirundung rasa rindu sosok ibunya. Perhatian yang mereka berikan tidak berbeda, sama-sama memberikan kasih sayang seorang ibu yang kuat.

Sakura merasa sedih.

Lalu, wanita itu berhenti tepat satu meter dihadapan Sakura.

"Kenapa kau tidak berpamitan dulu padaku, sayang?" ekspresinya tidak terlalu jelas dikeremangan, tapi Sakura melihat pancaran kecewa dari obsidian gelap Mikoto.

"Maafkan aku, Your Grace," Sakura memberi senyum kecil. "Saya tidak ingin mengganggu istirahat Anda."

Tangan Mikoto terulur demi mengangkat dagu Sakura. "Kau tidak akan menggangguku. Bukankah sudah ku bilang kau adalah anakku?"

 _Emerald_ Sakura memandangi Mikoto lekat-lekat.

"Kalau begitu, sekarang Saya harus pergi," ujar Sakura. "Terima kasih untuk segalanya, Your Grace, Saya tidak akan pernah melupakan segala yang telah Anda berikan padaku."

Wanita paruh baya itu menggeleng kecil dan tangan yang tadinya mengangkat dagu Sakura bergerak mengusap pipi Sakura dengan penuh sayang.

"Kau adalah anakku dan akan selalu begitu," tegas Mikoto. "Aku sudah menyiapkan sebuah kereta kuda untukmu. Ada beberapa gaun dan uang di dalamnya dan aku sudah memerintahkan kusir untuk mengantarmu ke rumah sederhana yang kubeli. Aku tidak ingin kau kesusahan saat menjalani hidup barumu. Itu, adalah modal dariku."

Mata Sakura membelalak tidak percaya. "Tapi, Your Grace, Saya —"

"Ssshh," sang _Duchess_ memotong kalimat Sakura. Tatapannya tegas dan tidak ingin dibantah. "Aku tidak menerima penolakan."

Sakura menggigit bibirnya karena tak tahu harus membalas apa. Ia tidak menyangka jika lady Rottingdam akan berlaku sebaik ini padanya disaat tidak ada banyak hal yang sudah ia berikan untuk istri dari Fugaku ini.

"Anda baik sekali," suara Sakura bergetar karena bahagia dan sedih yang bersamaan. "Saya tidak tahu bagaimana cara membalasnya."

"Cukup menjadi gadis baik dan sehat, kau sudah membalas semuanya."

Tidak ada balasan dari Sakura setelah kalimat Lady Rottingdam yang terakhir. Sakura tidak ingin bersikap sentimental hingga pertemuan mereka yang terakhir, tapi, Lady Rottingdam membuat ini terasa lebih sulit. Sakura dengan segala keyakinannya sangat bersyukur telah dirawat oleh wanita ini. Setidaknya selama beberapa bulan ia berada di sini, ia diperlakukan dengan sangt manusiawi meskipun Sakura beranggapan wanita itu tidak tahu siapa Sakura yang sebenarnya.

Tas yang ada ditangan kanannya ia letakkan di tanah dan Sakura berharap bisa memeluk Lady Rottingdam.

"Jaga dirimu," Mikoto memeluknya penuh sayang. "Aku akan menjengukmu setiap bulannya untuk minum the."

Sakura terkekeh kecil. Air mata sudah menggenang dipelupuk matanya. "Saya akan menyiapkan _scones_ dan _éclair_ terenak untuk Anda."

Mereka tertawa bersamaan sebelum Sakura memutuskan untuk segera pergi.

Sakura kemudian menaiki kereta kuda yang telah disiapkan dengan hati-hati. _Emerald_ nya melihat keluar jendela kereta, kemudian melambai pada Lady Rottingdam yang berada diantara kusen pintu.

Bunyi kikikan kuda mengawali perjalanan Sakura. Roda mulai berputar. Sakura akan pergi dari sini, jauh dan takkan kembali. Semua kenangan akan Rottingdam harus ia lepaskan seiring dengan jarak yang melebar. Sebuah kehidupan baru sudah menantinya. Ia mungkin akan menjadi seorang _governess_ bagi seorang anak bangsawan, ia cerdas dalam bidang linguistic dan bidang lainnya.

Sakura akan bahagia meskipun separuh jiwanya tertinggal di sini.

Meninggalkan Sasuke sama dengan membuat sebuah luka baru pada hatinya. Menyesakkan, namun tidak terhindarkan.

Sasuke adalah seorang _Earl_ yang memiliki masa depan cerah. Akan ada banyak gadis yang bisa membuat pemuda itu mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya.

Sakura akan menganggap interaksi diantara mereka hanyalah lelucon. Ciuman itu tidaklah lebih dari sekedar tanda pertemanan.

Karena bagaimanapun . . Sakura hanyalah seorang yang tak pantas mendapatkan Sasuke.

 **.**

 **TBC**

Halo!

Sebelumnya saya mau minta maaf karena lagi-lagi fiksi ini ngaret, dan selamat ulang tahun untuk Haruno Sakura! Mungkin agak telat, tapi kalo boleh chapter ini bakal saya hadiahin buat MahMud yang satu ini. fufufu~

Adegan kissu-mengkissu (?) SasuSaku di sini sudah mulai panaaassss. Sebenernya saya ga terlalu bisa buat adegan romantic karena butuh feel yang gak main-main. Tapi dengan keteguhan tekad yang saya miliki, saya akhirnya bisa menyelesaikannya. Lega dan lelah dalam waktu bersamaan haha.

Chapter ini jauh lebih panjang dari yang sebelumnya ya, yaitu 8500 words. Tadinya saya ga berpikir buat nulis sebanyak itu, tapi saya rasa bakalan terlalu ngulur waktu kalo Cuma sampai adegan kissu. Sakuranya udah kelamaan mikir buat pergi tapi ga berjalan itu menurut saya Cuma bikin pembaca jadi gregetan.

Sekali lagi, saya minta maaf untuk keterlambatannya dan terima kasih untuk para readers yang sudah bersedia meninggalkan reviewnya.

 **Sign,**

 **Schuylera**

 **-29 Maret 2018-**


End file.
